Ways to Annoy, Harass, Confuse, or Scare Snape
by notwritten
Summary: These pranks are played on Professor Severus Snape, by the students of the four houses, and teachers. This story is AU.
1. Chapter 1 DayGlow Pink Robes

Chapter 1 DayGlow Pink Robes

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Summary: These pranks are played on Professor Severus Snape, by the students of the four houses, and teachers. The person who is responsible for these pranks is a muggle name Notwritten, she is a friend of Professor Dumbledore's. She lets him know of the pranks, and he hands them out to the students, and teachers. Notwritten floo's the pranks which are written on parchment paper to Dumbledore.

The student who will change Snape robes to pink was a female student from Gryffindor House named Caroline Raine. She was handed a parchment with the prank on it from another student, whom she did not know. Caroline read the spell over very carefully, because she had to do it right the first time.

Caroline decided to cast the spell during her potion's class. She sat in the back of the classroom, so that she could not been seen casting this spell.

She said silently "Day-Glow Pink Vestis."

Snape did not notice the change in color of his robes at first. It was when he heard the students laughing at him in potions class. Then Snape wondered why they were laughing at him. He decided to look at himself to find out why the students were laughing at him.

Then Snape realized why they were laughing at him, so he got very angry at what had happened, and he wanted to hex someone or take points off.

Snape aloud: "If I ever find out what dunderhead did this will be scrubbing cauldrons for a week with a pink toothbrush. Since I do not know who pulled the prank, I will take 10 points off each house anyway."

Snape thinking: I do not understand why they did this to me. For I do not think this is funny, and who ever did this has a weird sense of humor. I cannot give out a detention, because I do not know who did it.

Snape then changed his clothes back to black. This is his favorite color.

A/N: "Day-Glow Pink Vestis" means Day- Glow Pink Clothes. Vestis is a Latin word that actually means clothes.

The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	2. Chapter 2 Blue Braided Hair

****

Chapter 2 Blue Braided Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or the characters in the Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling owns them.

Bill Lane is a Gryffindor student who was chosen for this prank. A student gave him a parchment with the prank, and spell to use on Snape.

Snape was near the dungeon corridor when Bill snuck behind him, and said the spell that would do the job, "Braido Putrulanus Saeta."

It was later that Snape noticed the students were snickering, and he wondered why they were snickering as he was heading for the head table for dinner, where all the teachers had their meals in the Great Hall. He went to his regular seat and sat down. One teacher asked him, why is your hair blue and braided? Snape thought not again, why were the students starting to pull pranks on him. He left in a huff, for he was very angry. This is the second time that it happened to him.

Poor Snape tried potions and spells to see if he could get his hair back to normal, and nothing worked for him. His hair stayed that way for a week.

In revenge, he took 25 house points off from Gryffindor. Because he thought, someone from that house was responsible for it.

Snape thought that he should retaliate and pull a prank on Gryffindor house, because of the prank pulled on him. He found a way to get into the Gryffindor common room. He then changed the colors of the room to blue, with pictures of a blue bunny on the walls. One item was transfigured to a big stuffed bunny that talked. The bunny would say something when a student got, close to it. The main thing, he would say is:

__

I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death.

It drove the Gryffindors crazy, because they could not change what was done in their common room. The prank lasted for a whole two whole weeks. They were glad when their common room was back too normal.

Author's note: "Braido Putrulanus Saeta" means Braided Blue hair.

A/N: The Italic statement comes from the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone book by J. page 102.


	3. Chapter 3 Fluffy White Rabbit's Tail

Prank number 3 Fluffy White Rabbit's Tail

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione Granger

Bill had decided he was going to pull a prank on Snape, but he had to decide what kind of prank to pull on him. Bill decided to give Professor Snape a large, fluffy, white rabbit's tail, for one week, because he loved playing pranks on people. He got the idea for this peculiar prank from a book he had been reading. He started to follow Snape around, so that he could find the right moment to cast the spell. It was by the doors of the Great Hall before lunch that the spell was cast on Snape.

Bill pointed his wand at Snape and said, "Fluffo Niveus Lepus Cauda."

When Snape walked into the Great Hall, he could hear a few snickers, and students talking about a tail. As Snape was walking toward the teachers table when Hermione Granger told Snape about the tail.

That is how Snape discovered his tail, and thought. Whoever did this if caught I will turn that person into a rabbit. Then I will put the rabbit into a cage, and put it on my desk in the potion's class for all to see. That should put an end to these pranks I hope.

Bill was boasting to his friends that he was the one that pulled the last prank on Snape. Snape was coming down the hall when he overheard Bill telling his friends about the prank. Snape grabbed Bill by his collar and took him to his office.

Snape asked him why he pulled a prank on him. Bill told him that he liked to pull pranks on people. He took away 25 points from Bill's house. He also had a detention with Filch for one week. Snape could not turn Bill into a rabbit or he would get into trouble.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape." Some of the spells will be actual Latin words. With extra words, I make up.

"Fluffo Niveus Lepus Cauda" means fluffy white rabbit's tail.


	4. Chapter 4 Pet Werewolf

Prank number 4 Pet Werewolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Wilma goes up to Professor Snape and asks him, "Professor Snape, my pet werewolf has escaped. Have you seen it? I do not know where it went, and I am very worried about him."

Snape aloud: "Sorry, I do not know where it went. Now move along, and stop wasting my time. On the other hand, you will be sorry, if you keep bothering me with this, so if you do not want a detention, go away, and leave me alone right now."

Snape thinking: Since when does a person own a werewolf? This is another prank, and I just know it.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	5. Chapter 5 Squeaky Voice

Chapter 5 Squeaky Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Different students from Hufflepuff during their potion's class uttered this spell "Tenuis Altas Vox."

The students did this spell several times on Snape while he was talking during the potion's class. Snape could not figure out why his voice was sounding squeaky at times. The students had to bite their tongues to prevent them from laughing at Snape. After a while, Snape realized what was happening to him was not normal.

Snape aloud: "I wonder who has cast on me a spell that makes my voice sound squeaky at times. Anyone wants to confess anything. No one, oh I am so disappointed! I will take ten points from Hufflepuff for this prank."

Snape thinking: How dare they do this to me? If I find out who did this. I will put my hand down their throat, and pull out their vocal cords. Then let them try talking after that.

Author's note: "Tenuis Altas Vox" means thin high voice.


	6. Chapter 6 Rose Petals

****

Chapter 6 Rose Petals

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Wilma scattered red, yellow, and white rose petals in front of Snape every time he went into the Great Hall for breakfast for three days. Snape thought that Miss Lang was a little ditsy in doing what she was doing.

Snape thinking: Unless I got so tipsy, and had accepted one of Sybill Trelawney numerous wedding proposals in which she asks me, at least once a week. That is annoying in it's self. I do not want anymore of that nonsense of the rose petals. Therefore Miss Lang should realize how beautiful roses could look on a tomb, her very own tomb in the cemetery on Hogwarts grounds.

Snape to Wilma, "Because of all these rose petals that are scattered here by the Great Hall door. I expect them to be totally cleaned up. UNDERSTAND Miss Lang!! I do not want any more of this nonsense from you."

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	7. Chapter 7 Robes On Fire

Prank number 7 Robes On Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione Granger

Hermione walked behind Snape quietly and said 'Incendio.' It set Snape's robes on fire.

Then Hermione yelled at him, "Your robes are on fire Professor Snape."

Snape aloud: "Oh no, not this again, I don't need any more of this nonsense. I had this happen once before. Miss Granger are you responsible for doing this to me?"

Hermione asked him, "Why are you blaming me Professor Snape? I told you that you were on fire professor. If I had pulled the prank, do you think I would have hung around after doing it to you?"

Professor Snape, "Sorry Miss Granger. If you find out whom did this let me know."

Hermione said she would let him know.

Snape thinking: I still think that Miss Granger set me on fire. I have no proof to that she had done it, just a feeling I have. She has done it before to me, so why not again.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

'Incendio' means to start a fire.


	8. Chapter 8 The Bucket Incidence

****

Chapter 8 The Bucket Incidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Ron Weasley

Ron magically conjured a bucket of water. Then he put it above the potion's classroom door. When Snape came in, the bucket dropped, water on him, getting him very wet, making him look like a drowned rat! Laughter broke out at Snape after he got soaked.

Snape aloud: "Who did this?"

No one answers. No one dares to answer, because they do not know who did the prank.

Snape aloud: "Twenty-five points off Gryffindor and detention for all the Gryffindors in the class with Filch. Maybe this will stop these ridiculous pranks."

The students did not like the punishment, but they could not say complain about it. If they did it might ruin everything. They liked the idea of pranks being played on Snape!

Snape took out his wand, and muttered a spell which dried him.

Snape thinking: I think I will pull this same prank on the Gryffindors, but put buckets of water in their common room entrance. When any Gryffindor enters, they will get soaking wet themselves. The buckets will be able to refill themselves, so there will be no end of water. This prank should last about twelve hours.

Snape put his plan into action. The results were wet Gryffindors, and one mad Professor McGonagall. She did not know who pulled the prank on her Gryffindors.


	9. Chapter 9 Catnip

****

Chapter 9 Catnip

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Maureen tries to find a way to put catnip on Snape's clothes, so that any cats that live in the castle will follow him around. She found a simple spell that should do the trick. It took time to find the right place to put the spell on Snape. Maureen then sneaks behind Snape in the corridor near the dungeons.

She says the following words silently, "Catus Nip."

Then she leaves the area quietly so that she will not be caught by Snape. As Snape, walks through the castle cats start to follow him around.

Snape thinking: Why are the cats following me through the castle? Why do I smell like catnip? Someone made me smell like catnip. That is why the cats are following me. Whoever did this is going to get it. I will turn them into a mouse. Then the cats will follow the mouse instead of me.

Snape used a spell to remove the smell of the catnip from his robes. Then he went back to his quarters.

Snape got an idea of a prank to pull on them. He was going to put some mice, catnip, and cats in the Gryffindor common room. He could imagine the mess and screaming Gryffindors. So he went to set up the prank just before dinner had ended. He hid behind a tapestry near the Gryffindor entrance.

As the students were starting to come back from dinner, they went into their common room. Next thing you hear was students screaming because of the mice. One student went and got Professor McGonagall. When she arrived into the common room, she could not believe the mess. She knew it was a prank that was played on the Gryffindors. She and some of the students cleaned up the room, got rid of the mice and cats. McGonagall was not too pleased about this prank. She was going to tell Professor Dumbledore about this.

Snape managed to get away from the area, and went back to his quarters in the dungeons. He laughed all the way to the dungeons. His prank worked.

A/N: "Catus Nip" means catnip.


	10. Chapter 10 Whoopee Cushion

****

Chapter 10 Whoopee Cushion

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione.

Hermione came into the classroom and checked to see if Snape was around. He was not in the classroom. Hermione then put a purple whoopee cushion on Snape's chair in the potion's classroom. Before he had gotten into the classroom. This should prove interesting, thought Hermione as she walked to her seat.

Snape came in the classroom then he went, and sat down. The next thing that he heard was a farting sound. The sound came from what he was sitting on. He got up and found a purple whoopee cushion on his chair. He asked the class, who did it, but the students would not answer. They were too busy laughing at the prank to answer him. Also they would not admit who had done the prank.

Snape thinking: This is so embarrassing. I have to find a way to stop these students playing pranks on me.

Snape then got an idea. During dinner, the students in Gryffindor House will each sit on an invisible whoopee cushion. Then there would be a loud farting sound. That should be very embarrassing for them. Maybe then they would stop the pranks on him.

Snape then set up the prank. Later at dinnertime he was waiting in his usual seat at the teacher's table. He wanted to see everyone's reactions to this prank. No student in Gryffindor House could sit down in their seats until all the students were there. When they sat down, a big farting sound came from their table. Everyone started to laugh at the sound, including the Gryffindors.

Snape thinking: The prank did not work, and they all laughed at the prank. They were all supposed to be very embarrassed by the sound.


	11. Chapter 11 Hug

****

Chapter 11 Hug

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Hermione Granger, or Dumbledore

Hermione came up to Snape one day, and then she hugged him. Hermione said she was on strict orders from Dumbledore to do it. Because he felt, that Snape needed a hug from someone. Dumbledore had also told her, that sometimes a person needs a hug to know that they are cared about. Snape was in shock. Since Hermione was told by Dumbledore to do it. Snape could not take points off or give detention.

Snape thinking: Dumbledore, why did you tell the Hermione that, how am I supposed to get any respect around here? When you tell her things like that. I am a teacher, not a person to feel sorry for.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: 'Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape.'


	12. Chapter 12 White Clothes

********

Chapter 12 White Clothes

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Snape and Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger.

Hermione taught Harry a simple spell to change Snape's clothes white. She also said that he had to do the spell silently so that Snape would not know who cast the spell. Harry kept practicing the spell repeatedly until he got it right.

It was during the next potion class that Harry had that he decided to cast the spell. While Snape was not watching Harry in potion's class. Harry said this spell silently: 'Canus Induviae.'

By saying the spell silently, Snape did not know who cast the spell on him. Snape then realized that his clothes were now white instead of black that he normally wears.

Snape aloud: "What dunderhead thought this was funny will pay with their life? Meaning you will not be alive to finish the school year!"

Snape thinking: I am going to do the same thing to the Gryffindors in this class.

Snape knew the spell that was cast on him, so he cast the same spell on the Gryffindors in this class. The students were not too pleased about the prank that was done on them. Hermione changed the Gryffindors clothes back to the proper colours.

Snape saw that the Gryffindor clothes were changed back to original colours. He realized the person in this class knew the counter spell to change the clothes back to original colours. Who would have the knowledge to do it? Hermione Granger of course! She may have not cast the spell, but she might know who did it.

Right after class Snape asked Miss Granger to stay behind, because he wanted to ask her a question. Hermione thought that Snape might have figured out who changed the student's clothes back to their normal colors.

Snape asked her, "Did you change the color of the students robes back to the right colors Miss Granger?"

Hermione said, "Yes I did Professor Snape. I knew the spell to change them back. It is a fairly simple spell to do."

"Miss Granger did you turn my robes white." Asked Snape.

"No I did not change your robes white sir."said Hermione.

"All right Miss Granger that well be all for now." Snape replied.

After that Hermione left the classroom, and went to look for Harry to tell him what had happened to her. Snape never did find out who pulled that prank.

A/N 'Canus Induviae' means 'White clothes.'


	13. Chapter 13 Owl Named Snape

************

Chapter 13 Owl Named Snape

Disclaimer: Snape, and Lavender Brown, belongs to J.K Rowling This chapter is dedicated to crystalfeathers.

Lavender Brown got an owl, and named it after Snape. She always talked to her owl when Snape was around. When Snape left the area she stopped talking to her owl. She would just smirk at it. Lavender thought it was a good prank, and she was enjoying doing it.

Snape aloud:"I thought I heard my name, but Miss Brown was definitely taking to that owl of hers! That is very strange. I must be very tired. Or she named the owl after me. Why would anyone name an owl after me? Unless this is another prank that is being pulled on me. Don't they get tired of pulling these stupid pranks on me?"

Snape thought to himself, I wish they would stop pulling pranks on me.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: 'Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape.'


	14. Chapter 14 Peeves

****

Chapter 14 Peeves

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Maureen had to look around the castle to find Peeves, because she wanted him to do something for her. She found him in an empty classroom dropping chairs on the ground. She went up to him and asked Peeves if he would like help her with a prank. All he would have to do is to throw water balloons at Snape in the Great Hall at breakfast tomorrow morning. Peeves liked the prank, and said he will do it, because he likes to pull pranks on the students or the teachers.

Snape goes into the Great Hall for breakfast. While he is walking towards the teacher's table Peeves started to throw water balloons at him getting him soaking wet. Snape turns around, takes his wand, and uses the Aguamenti spell. Water then comes out and sprays Peeves, making him stop throwing water balloons at Snape. Snape then uses his wand to dry himself off.

Snape aloud: "You better not do that again or I will get the Bloody Baron after you."

Snape thinking to himself: Who got Peeves to agree to pelt me with water balloons? If I find out who did this they will be set on fire, and then soaked from the water from my wand. Maybe then these infernal pranks will stop!


	15. Chapter 15 Butterflies

********

Chapter 15 Butterflies

Disclaimer: Snape or Granger belongs to J.K. Rowling

At the beginning of potion's class during the first period. Hermione utters a spell, 'Butterflies Circa Caput.' Then butterflies started to fly around his head.

Students start to snicker at what they see. Snape asks what they are snickering at now.

They tell him that butterflies are flying around his head, and when he moves around, they follow him. When he leaves the classroom to go anywhere in the castle the butterflies follow him every way he goes.

Snape: Why do they insist on doing this to me? Are they trying to annoy me, well it is working too well?

A/N: 'Butterflies Circa Caput' means 'Butterflies Around Head.'


	16. Chapter 16 Da Da Da Dum

Chapter 16 Da-Da-Da Dum

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

A student say "Da-da-da-dum!" in a deep voice every time Snape passes this student.

The first time, Snape looks at the student very suspiciously, and then he continues on his

way. The third time, Snape knows he is the target.

Then, he points a finger at the student and shouts: "You better keep your mouth shut the next time that I go by you, because if I hear that stupid sound you have been making. That will be the last one that you will hear ever!"

Snape thinking: Why Me???

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling.

The idea for this prank comes from a list called: 'Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape.'


	17. Chapter 17 Points From Professor Snape

****

Chapter 17 Points From Professor Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Ginny Weasley

Every time Ginny sees Snape she says, "Ten points from Professor Snape."

Then she walks away from him so he cannot make any kind of remark. By the end of the day, Snape had enough of her saying it.

When she says it again, Snape tells her, "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor house. One hundred points will be taken from your house if I hear you say that again to me Miss Weasley."

Ginny thought he had enough of her saying what she had said. Also she did not want to lose any more points from her house.

Snape thinking: How dare she copy my methods and then use it on me as if I am the student and she is the teacher. Who does she think she is?

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	18. Chapter 18 Ventriloquism

****

Chapter 18 Ventriloquism

Disclaimer: Snape and Fred and George Weasley belongs to J.K. Rowling

Idea: Is to use ventriloquism to project a voice unto various objects randomly.

It would drive Snape mad trying to figure out what is going on. The spell, which is used, so that a student can accomplish this is 'Conicio Vox.'

Fred and George Weasley decided use ventriloquism to pull a prank on Snape. What they did was to project their voices on different items in the potion's classroom during class. They wanted to have some fun with Snape.

Snape thinking: I keep hearing voices from various objects around the classroom. That is impossible. I must be going crazy. Or someone is using ventriloquism to project voices on different objects.

Snape uses the same spell and used it on the students. The twins stopped doing it to Snape, because it was no longer fun. So Snape stopped doing it too. That was the end of the prank.

A/N: 'Conicio Vox' means 'Throw Voice.'

Idea for this chapter belongs to crystalfeathers.


	19. Chapter 19 Flipped Around Room

Prank number 19 Flipped Around Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Hermione snuck into the potion's classroom and uttered some words. 'Cella Upside Down.' Then she ran away from the room because she did not want to be caught by Snape. Who knows what he would do to her.

One Day Snape enters the potion's class only to find himself upside down, and the room was upside down too. He felt like he was walking on the ceiling. He tried to get out of the classroom, but he could not open the door. It was after one hour that the room righted itself.

Snape thinking: If I get my hands on the person who has done this to me, they will find themselves hanging upside down. They will be put upside down for an hour, and see how they like that.

A/N: The spell that was used to do this is "Cella Upside Down"

The idea for this chapter comes from DJ Sarabi.


	20. Chapter 20 Hufflepuff Insignia

****

Chapter 20 Hufflepuff Insignia

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Have some students from Hufflepuff go to Snape's quarters when he was not around. Then have them replace all the Slytherin decorations with that of Hufflepuffs.

Snape walked into his quarters. Then he saw what happened to his quarters!

That morning in the Forbidden Forest, and all around the castle, a noise was heard:

"Ahaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!"

Later Snape changed the decorations back to the original colors.

Snape thinking: If I ever get my hands on those Hufflepuffs who did this. I will change their clothing to Slytherin colors. They would have to wear them for a week.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	21. Chapter 21 Valentine Cards to Snape

****

Chapter 21 Valentine Cards to Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Granger

On Valentine's Day the entire house of Gryffindor sent Valentine's cards to Professor Snape. In addition, they watched Snape's reaction to all the valentines. The person who had Gryffindor House send valentines to Snape was Hermione Granger.

When Snape was setting at the head table having his breakfast. More owls than usual flew into the Great Hall. Most of them came to Snape. They dropped the valentines in front of him, and on his breakfast. He read some of them, and realized who had sent him the valentines. His face turned red, and he was shaking with anger.

Snape aloud: "Who's the idiot that had the entire house of Gryffindor send valentines to me. If I find out who is responsible I will have the student spend one month in detention with Filch. I do not like Valentines or Valentine's Day, because it is too phony, and soppy."


	22. Chapter 22 Neville Longbottom’s Boggart

****

Chapter 22 Neville Longbottom's Boggart

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Lupin, or Longbottom.

Ron tells stories about Longbottom's boggart, and how it looked like exactly like Snape, but was wearing Neville's grandmother's clothing.

After a while, Snape starts to think about what was said. He then got so angry that the object in his hand broke in pieces and falls on the ground.

Snape aloud: "Mr Weasley if I hear any more about this Boggart from you. I will turn your clothes into the same outfit that Neville's grandmother wears. I will do it in the Great Hall during dinnertime. If I see Lupin again, I will put him in a closet with a boggart, until he is unconscious."

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	23. Chapter 23 Black Skin

Chapter 23 Black Skin

Disclaimer: Snape, Hermione, or Dumbledore does not belong to me.

whole week, there is nothing he can do to change it.

Hermione sneaked up behind Snape, and said silently, "Pullus Pellis."

Hermione then sneaks away from Snape, she did not want him to know she was the one to pull this prank on him.

Snape walks up to the teacher's table and sat down for lunch. He does not notice what has happened to him.

Dumbledore asked, "Have you been in a potion's accident, your face and hands are black."

Snape aloud: "What!!!"

Snape then jumps from his seat and yells," Who did this to me will not get away with this."

He decided he was not going to eat in the Great Hall looking like this.

Snape thinking: This is getting ridiculous; these pranks have to be stopped now, if I find the person who did this to me this time. I will turn them into a cockroach. I will leave the cockroach on display on my desk for a week.

A/N: "Pullus Pellis" means "Black Skin."


	24. Chapter 24 Mentos and Soda

****

Chapter 24 Mentos and Soda

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: The idea of this prank is to combine soda and Mentos in a cauldron, but before putting those two stuff in the cauldron. It would have to be cleaned out first.

When Snape was not in the potion's classroom, Maureen went and pointed her wand at the cauldron that Snape was working on. She said the word "Evanesco," and the potion that Snape was working on, vanished. She then went and put soda into the cauldron, then added some mint Mentos, and it started fizzing. Maureen quickly went back to her seat, and worked on what she was working on.

Snape came back into the classroom, and walks to his cauldron. He sees what happened to his potion that it was fizzing.

Snape aloud: "Who in this classroom screwed up my potion. Everyone in the class will get 0 on today's potion because of this prank."

Snape thinking: What was that student thinking? I could have been working on an important potion. That student is lucky, the potion I was working on was not too important.

A/N: "Evanesco" means makes something vanish.


	25. Chapter 25 Food Fight

********

Chapter 25 Food Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or George Weasley

In the Great Hall as Snape walks toward the head table, George threw a piece a pie at Snape, and it land on his face.

Snape aloud, "Who did this to me?"

Snape looked around the area in which the pie came from. He could not see any signs of a pie-throwing person.

Snape thinking: I am going to throw pies at the Gryffindors, and see if they like it. However, if I did that, it might start a food fight. I do not want that, Minerva would not like that. Though it might be fun to it just to frustrate Minerva, I think I will do it.

Snape conjured some pies up, and threw them at the students in Gryffindor house. Then a food fight breaks out among the four houses. The teachers try to stop it, but all that happened to them that food landed on them instead. The teachers now joined in the food fight.

Until a very loud voice said, "STOP IT NOW."

Dumbledore had stood up when he made the announcement. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. He then said to the students and the teachers to go and get cleaned up.

Later Dumbledore asked Snape why he caused the food fight.

Snape said, "It seemed the right thing to do at the time, and I wanted to annoy Minerva!"


	26. Chapter 26 Buzz

****

Prank number 26 Buzz

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Ron Weasley

Ron was told to pull a prank on Professor Snape. He was to call Snape 'Buzz' for three days.

Ron thinking: I enjoyed pulling this prank. I will probably pulling more pranks on Professor Snape with other students. From what I have heard, these pranks are going to last for a while, and some of the ideas for these pranks are coming outside the school from a muggle of all things. This person is a friend of Dumbledore's. He is helping this person out with these pranks. I think these pranks will make professor Snape's life very interesting.

It took Snape three days to figure out what was going on.

Snape aloud: "You need to go see Madam Pomfrey Mister Weasley. She has a treatment for your kind of problem, it is very painful but it works on dysphasia. Ten points from your house for annoying me, and get away from me now!"

Snape thinking: When I first heard the Buzz, I thought it was an insect, but then I realized that Mister Weasley was calling me Buzz.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	27. Chapter 27 Snape's Hair

Prank number 27 Snape's Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

A group of students was talking together when Snape walks by. One of them mentioned to the others that Snape's hair always looked greasy. May Black volunteered to go up to Snape and tell him about his hair.

May went up to Professor Snape, and told him, "Professor Snape your hair needs washing, it is too greasy, and your hair smells very bad. Don't you ever wash it? I have some extra shampoo if you need some."

Snape aloud: "Your hair is not the cleanest either. It looks to be in worst shape than mine, and it smells even worst. Now get out of my sight before I give you a detention or take away points Miss Black."

Snape thinking: How dare she tell me that my hair needs washing, or offering me shampoo. My hair is like this because of the potions I work with, it makes it greasy. She must be very foolish to tell me what she did. I will take five points off her house.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	28. Chapter 28 Backwards or Sideways

Prank number 28 Backwards or Sideways

Idea: Have a student keep complaining that everything that they see is backwards, sideways and upside down.

Christina kept complaining that everything that she sees is backwards, sideways and upside down. It makes it hard to read the instructions on the blackboard. She told this to Professor Snape several times one day in potion's class.

Snape aloud: "There is an answer for that problem. All I would have to do is to blindfold you, and then you would not be able to see anything at all. I do not want to hear anymore about it either."

Snape thinking: Could there be an actual problem with Miss Clow's eyes. I will suggest that she should see Madame Pomfrey about her condition. Or could it be another prank being pulled on me. I think that I will say nothing at all.


	29. Chapter 29 Red Bull

Prank number 29 Red Bull

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Maureen had arranged with the house elves to substitute whatever Snape drinks with Red Bull energy drink, because she told them that Snape needed this for his health by Madam Pomfrey.

It was during lunch that Snape had the drink. Snape takes his drink and take a sip of it. He nearly spits it out.

Snape aloud: "What an awful tasting drink. Who changed my drink?"

Snape decided that he was going to find out who changed the drink, so he went, and asked the house elves. Snape found out that the house elves were told by a student to change the drink by orders of Madam Pomfrey. He then went to Madam Pomfrey and asked her about the drink. She said that she did not change his drink at all.

Snape thinking: So it was a prank. If I find out who did this. I will make them drink something I make myself. It will be a lot worse tasting then what they gave me.


	30. Chapter 30 Snape's Nose

Prank number 30 Snape's Nose

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Ravenclaws

Snape had been getting angry far too much, and he was taking it out on the students. A group of them from Ravenclaw was going to find a way to do something about it. They decided to do a special prank on him. What they decided to do was every time Snape got angry his nose would grow like Pinocchio.

All they would have to say was, "Prolato Nasus."

When they thought, it was long enough. All they would have to say, "Finite Incantatem."

Every time Snape got angry and took it out on the students, when the Ravenclaw's were there, they would use the spell on him. He could not figure out why his nose was growing. It made him even angrier, and the nose would grow even bigger.

Snape thinking: Someone or one of the houses is behind this latest prank. It seems when I get angry my nose will grow. I guess that they are telling me not to get so angry. They do not have the right to judge me I am the teacher, not them.

Later on during dinner Snape stands up and says, "I think swelling up the students that did this latest prank would be payback. Except I would decide how long, I would leave them this way before. I would decide when to put them back to normal."

The students did not like what Snape said. So it was decided to stop the pranks for a few days. To let Snape think there would be no more pranks.

A/N: "Finite Incantatem" cancels the effects of a spell.

"Prolato Nasus"means, "Lengthen nose"


	31. Chapter 31 Nifflers

Prank number 31 Nifflers

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Lee Jordan

Lee Jordan went and put two Nifflers into Snape's quarters when no one was around.

Snape came to his quarters, and goes into them finding the rooms trashed. He finds the two Nifflers underneath his bed with some of his stuff. The Nifflers did a lot of damage in Snape's quarters. It took Snape sometime to clean up his quarters; but he was able to use some magic to help clean up his quarters. Otherwise, it would have taken longer to clean his quarters. He was not too happy about the whole thing.

Snape thinking: Why me, and not someone else, but it has to be me what else is new. I will find these pranksters, and feed them to Nagini.

A/N: Niffler- small burrowing animals that are strongly attracted to any shiny.


	32. Chapter 32 Peek a Boo

Prank number 32 Peek a Boo

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

This prank came about one day in the hall near the Great Hall. A Gryffindor name Wilma started to play "Peek-a-boo with Snape every time she saw him. She continued to do this for three days until Snape could not take it any more. He told her to stop it or she would receive a detention. Wilma did not want to receive a detention, so she stopped doing the prank.

Snape thinking: I just do not get it. Why would a student say "peek-a-boo" to me? You only do that to a baby. Does the student think I am a baby? Miss Lang had to be crazy. She should go see Madam Pompfrey maybe she could help her, but I rather doubt it. All the students are dunderheads anyway.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	33. Chapter 33 Levicorpus

Prank number 33 Levicorpus

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

One day Snape walks into the potion's classroom. Students were at their desk waiting for him to begin the lesson. Maureen, who was in the back of the room, took her wand out, pointed it at Snape, and said silently, "Levicorpus." Snape was now upside down, and was astonished at what just happened to him.

Snape aloud: "Who did this? Let me down or the whole class will have detention with me tonight cleaning cauldrons with a toothbrush."

So the Maureen pulled out her wand again, and said silently so she would not be caught, "Liberacorpus."

Then Snape was standing upright again.

Snape aloud: "The whole class will still get detention. I will not stand for any more nonsense. Do you all understand me?"

The students said that they understood him.

Snape thinking: Where did that student get that spell? It is the one I invented when I was a student.

A/N: "Levicorpus" means when a person is made to go upside down by the ankles.

"Liberacorpus" means to free body. It is the counter spell to Levicorpus.


	34. Chapter 34 Kiss and Wink

Chapter 34 Kiss and Wink

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione Granger

As students are coming into the potion's classroom, then they sit down in their seats. The last student to come in is Hermione. She walks up to Snape who is sitting down in his chair. She gives him a kiss on the cheek, and then she winks at him.

Snape for a second or two looks dazed at what just happened. He was not expecting that.

Snape thinking: What just happened now? Hermione Granger kissed me, and then gave me a wink. It is probably another prank being played on me again.

Therefore, he stands up and says, "Is this another one of your pranks. I know what you are up too, and it will not work this time."

He then proceeds to give them homework, about two and half feet on how to make Amortentia, to be due the next day, because of this prank.

A/N: Amortentia is a powerful love potion.


	35. Chapter 35 Roll Call

Prank number 35 Roll Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Harry

Every day Snape does the roll call to make sure that the students are in the classroom. On this particular day when he called Harry's name, Harry said he was here very quietly. He continued to do this for a few days until Snape could take it no more.

Snape aloud: "Is there something wrong with your voice Mr. Potter. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey about it. I have a way to fix your voice, for I have developed a potion that could help you. Unfortunately, I have not the chance to try it out yet. Would you like to try it for me? I do not know if there are any side effects with this potion yet. You would have to take your chances on it."

Harry said, "No thank you sir."

Snape thinking: Maybe this will stop Harry Potter from doing this prank again.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	36. Chapter 36 Shampoo

Chapter 36: Chapter 36 Shampoo

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione.

Hermione went into Snape's quarters when he was not around, and hide the shampoo in all his drawers, and his bathroom. Also, she hid shampoo in the potion's classroom in his desk drawers. Maybe he will get the message, and wash his hair more. If he even washes his hair at all.

Snape thinking: Why do students insist on pushing shampoo at me? I do wash my hair. My hair is like this, because I work with potions, and the fumes get in my hair making the way it is. It is not my fault. Maybe I should have the students stand all day over a cauldron, and see how their hair is.

A/N: Idea came from Lorna Bruchetta


	37. Chapter 37 Imitate Snape

Prank number 37 Imitate Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Ron Weasley

Ron followed Snape throughout the castle imitating the way he walked and acted. When Snape stopped, then he turned around, and found Ron behind him. Ron just stood still, and smiled at Snape.

Snape aloud: "Are you following me Mr. Weasley."

Ron said that he was just going in this direction. Ron continued to do this a few times more during the next few days. Snape did not realize that it was a prank.

Snape thinking: There is something going on here, but what it is I do not know. Maybe I am imaging things, or getting paranoid from all those pranks that are happening to me.

Ron thinking: That git never released what I did was a prank.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	38. Chapter 38 Frogs

Prank number 38 Frogs

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Harry Potter

Harry went and put five live frogs in Snape's desk, the one in the potion's classroom. When Snape opens the drawer, they will jump out, and escape.

Snape comes into his classroom, and sits down at his desk. He opens the drawer, and the frogs jump out, and escape. Snape then stands up, in the process of that; he knocked over his chair to the ground.

Then Snape took his wand and said, "Accio frogs."

Snape put the frogs into a jar and sealed it, so they would not escape again.

Snape thinking: Who is the idiot that did this? If I catch the person who did this, they will be dissecting frogs, and anything else I can find for them to dissect.


	39. Chapter 39 Musical Chair

Prank number 39 Musical Chair

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

would play a song.

Wilma cast a charm on Snape's chair in the potion's classroom so that every time he sat down it would play the song, 'Jump Jive and Wail.'

Snape comes in the classroom and then proceeds to sit in his chair. Then jumps up as the chair starts to play the song.

Snape aloud: "Who did this? No answer from anyone!! I guess that I have to do something about it."

Snape points his wand at his chair, and the chair is destroyed. Then Snape transfigured a new chair for himself.

Snape thinking: What are they trying to prove? A musical chair. I just wish that they would leave me alone. Maybe I should make all the chairs in the Gryffindor common room play classical music. I think that I will do it, but they well have to listen to it for one week.

Snape carried out his plan. Some of the Gryffindors liked the music, while other hated it. After the week was up, the chairs sang no more.

A/N: This idea came from Allergic-to-Paradox.

Spell that Snape used to destroy the chair is "Confringo"


	40. Chapter 40 Halloween

Prank number 40 Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore

On Halloween, have some students from Gryffindor go into the potion's classroom when no one was around, and turn all the cauldrons into pumpkins. Have real bats flying around the room. Then turn Snape's desk into a skeleton, also have eerie sounds coming from the walls.

Snape walks in the classroom on Halloween, and is angry at what he sees and hears. He walks to the fireplace and calls Dumbledore to come to his classroom. Dumbledore come through the fireplace and notices the changes in the classroom.

Dumbledore says, "Decorating for Halloween Severus."

Snape answers, "No, but some students decided to it anyway. I have been the victim of pranks pulled by students from Gryffindor House."

Dumbledore then said, "It is up to you to take care of this problem. I like the decorations they did."

Snape thinking: What am I supposed to do? I have tried to stop them. It just does not work. There has to be a way to pay-back those students that did this. I have an idea; I will turn all the Gryffindors in my potion's class orange. The effects will last for one week.

Snape carried out his revenge on the Gryffindors in that potion class, they were the color of orange for one whole week. There were a lot of complaints to Professor McGonagall about what Professor Snape done to them. McGonagall went to Dumbledore about the prank.. Dumbledore told her to forget about the prank, the students will survive.


	41. Chapter 41 Underclothes

Prank number 41 Underclothes

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Hermione uses a spell on Snape, which shows his underclothes. She will do it occasionally during potion's class. Snape did not know who was doing this to him; all that he knew that it was an embarrassing prank.

Snape aloud: "Stop this prank NOW, or face the consequences whoever did this to me. How would you like if I did the same thing to you. "

Snape thinking: This not really going on, but it is really going on!!

Snape clothes were put back the way they were before. He was very relived.

A/N: Spell "Aperio Inferus Induviae" means reveal under clothes.

a/n: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	42. Chapter 42 Hair Thickening

Prank number 42 Hair Thickening

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

One student named Harold from Hufflepuff cast a Hair-Thickening charm on Snape during potion's class. Snape noticed the difference in his hair right away.

Snape aloud: "My hair feels different. What have you done to my hair?"

Snape goes and looks at a mirror to find out what happened to him, he saw that his hair had been thickened. He goes back to the classroom to deal with the problem. He was very mad at what had happened, so he ends the class earlier than usual, and gives everyone zero marks for as long as the charm lasts.

Snape thinking: Why always me. Why!!

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	43. Chapter 43 Tickling

Prank number 43 Tickling

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Hermione.

Hermione silently sent a tickling charm at Snape when he was not looking.

Snape is at his desk marking papers during class. When he feels the tickling charm on him, he tries not to laugh, but he cannot stop himself from laughing. After a while, the charm is ended. Snape has a scowl back on his face again.

Snape aloud: "What was the purpose of making me laugh during class. This subject is a serious one so laughter is not proper."

Snape thinking: This prank was a little bit funny, but I will not let the students know that, or they might use that charm again on me again.

Hermione thinking to herself: I wonder if he has a sense of humour? Does he normally laugh like a normal person?

A/N: "Rictusempra" is the tickling charm.


	44. Chapter 44 Flock of Birds

Prank number 44 Flock of Birds

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Maureen Clow walks into potions class then she points her wand out, and then says, "Avis."

A flock of birds appeared in the classroom and flew around it.

Snape aloud: "Birds in the classroom. What do you think this is an aviary? Someone gets these birds out of here. Whoever has done this prank will lose ten points from their house."

Maureen walks towards a window and opens it, so that the birds could fly out of the room. The birds found the open window then they flew out of the classroom window.

Snape thinking: What a stupid prank to pull, what a bunch of dunderheads!!

A/N: "Avis" is a charm that will create a flock of birds, which pour, forth from the caster's wand.


	45. Chapter 45 Flowers

Prank number 45 Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore

Snape walks into the Great Hall. As he passes the Gryffindor table, Hermione cast a charm that made flowers grow out of Snape's hair. The flowers were a mixture, of roses, tulips, daisies, and violets, and they smelt very nice.

Snape smells flowers; he wonders where it is coming from. He could hear students around him snickering. As Snape heads for the head table, where the teachers sit and eat. Dumbledore asks Snape why he has flowers in his hair. Snape stops, turns, and goes to the Gryffindor table.

Snape aloud: "Undo this charm, or I will take off 100 points from your house."

Hermione undid the charm. Now Snape's hair was back to normal for him.


	46. Chapter 46 Soapy Water

Prank number 46 Soapy Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Dobby

Wilma arranged with the house elves to change Snape's normal drink with soap water, because it was to washout his greasy mouth. The house elves gave Snape the new drink.

Snape takes a sip of his drink. It tasted like soap water.

Snape aloud: "Ugh, soap water, the house elves are either crazy, or did a student have the house elves to change my drink. Dobby come here now"

"Dobby here," said Dobby.

Snape asked, "Why was my drink replaced with soap water?"

Dobby answered, "A student asked the house elves to replace your normal drink with soap water. Because they said, it would washout your greasy mouth."

Snape thinking: Dunderheads all of them. Nothing ever changes with those dunderheads.

A/N: Story idea came from flutist-for-life.


	47. Chapter 47 Christmas

Prank number 47 Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Have several students from all four houses decorate Snape's living quarters for Christmas, complete with tree, and presents. Also Christmas music coming from his radio. It is known that Snape does not like Christmas. Maybe he will soften a little bit because it is Christmas.

Snape was just finishing the marking of papers as he does every day. He goes to his quarters, and discovered that someone had gotten into his quarters, and decorated it for Christmas. He does not know what to think.

Snape thinking: I have to admit it does look beautiful. Maybe I will allow this one prank. My reaction will surprise the ones that did it. By not reacting at all.


	48. Chapter 48 Pink Rabbit Suit

Prank number 49 Pink Rabbit Suit

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Hermione Granger

One Easter Sunday while Snape was heading to the head table for dinner, Hermione cast a charm on him that changed his clothes into a rabbit suit.

Everyone, students, and teachers broke up laughing. They could not help it, Snape in a rabbit suit. It was really funny, Snape did not find it funny at all.

Snape aloud: "Dunderheads! I will get even with you, and will get you when you least expect it."

Snape just stomps off, and leaves the great hall amid the laughter.

Snape thinking: How do I get rid of this rabbit suit? There is a zipper, good I now can get rid of this outfit. Once he got the outfit off, he discovered a very thin rabbit suit underneath minus the tail and the ears. This one did not have a zipper. There was a note attached to this suit, it said, wear it in good health, for you will not be able to take this layer off with magic. You will be stuck wearing this layer till Monday morning. Enjoy your day!!

The next day Snape was able to change his clothes. He was going to pull a prank on the student who did it. He had to first find out who pulled the prank on him first. Snape got his answer in the first potion's class that morning. Miss Granger was talking to Mister Weasley about the prank she had pulled on him.

Snape gave Miss Granger a rabbit tail, and ears, she would have it for twenty-fours, and she would not be able to remove it with magic at all.

When Hermione found out what Snape had done to her. She could not say a thing about it, for she figured that he had found out that she was the one to cause the prank on him yesterday.

A/N: Spell used: "Lepus Facio" which means rabbit suit.


	49. Chapter 49 Computer

Prank number 49 Computer

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Hermione Granger

Hermione put a computer, and everything that comes with it on Snape's desk.

Snape comes into the potion's classroom before a potion's class, and saw the computer stuff on his desk. He did not know what they were.

The students started coming in the classroom, and sat down in the seats. Snape asks what this stuff was. The students did not know what it was, except one student who was a muggle born, Hermione Granger. She had the same setup in her home. She told Professor Snape what it was. Hermione came up to his desk and shows him how to turn it on. However, it did not turn on. Instead, a sound was coming out of the speakers: 'Snape are you a good boy. Do you want a toy?' It kept repeating the same thing repeatedly.

Snape was so mad and took his wand, and made the computer stuff disappear.

Snape aloud: "This is a stupid joke, dunderheads. I will take off 10 points off each house."

Snape thinking: This was a very dumb prank that they pulled on me.


	50. Chapter 50 Christmas Decorations

Prank number 50 Christmas Decorations

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hufflepuff

Have several students from Hufflepuff decorate Snape's living quarters for Christmas, complete with tree, and presents. It is widely known that Snape does not like Christmas.

Snape was just finishing the marking of papers as he does everyday. Then He goes to his quarters, and discovered that someone had gotten into his quarters, and decorated it for Christmas. He does not know what to think about the decorating of his quarters for Christmas. He thought that he would be mad at this intrusion, but he was not angry at all.

Snape thinking: I have to admit it does look beautiful. Maybe I will allow this one prank. My reaction will surprise the ones that did it. Maybe it might be an okay Christmas, this year; at least it will be a different Christmas, this year at best. I must be going soft. Also I do not know who pulled this prank.


	51. Chapter 51 Nose Piercing

Prank number 51 Nose Piercing

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Hermione

Some of the muggleborn students decided they were going to pull a prank they alone would understand. They decided that they were going to pierce Snape's nose with a nose piercing charm. The other students would not have heard about nose piercing. Only ear piercing is known in the wizarding community.

They decided to do it when Snape is at the teacher's table during lunch. The charm they used was an unusual one. The spell would have to be done silently for it to work.

They choose a female student to do the charm. Hermione was the one they choose to do the spell.

Hermione said the following words silently: "Nasus Penetrabilis."

There was a yell from the teachers table. Snape suddenly stood up, and ran out of the Great Hall. Students who saw what happened just laughed.

Snape thinking: What did they do to me? They pierced my noise. Why would anyone want to pierce my nose, unless it was another prank. I think that during dinner I will pull a surprise on the students who did this prank. Students that were involved in this prank will have their own nose pierced, except it will be painful.

At supper time Snape did what he said he would do, and it was painful as he said it would be.

A/N: Idea for prank came from Tammy.

"Nasus Penetrabilis" means Nose piercing.


	52. Chapter 52 Love Letter

Prank number 52 Love Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Harry, Hermione or Ron.

Wilma was told to write a love letter to Snape, and signed it The Golden Trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. This was just to scare Snape. Wilma did not think it would scare Snape at all. But she wrote the love letter anyway. After all it was just a prank.

Dear Beloved,

I miss you so much. How our lips are not touching each other, or the touch of your hands on us. Come to us my love, and warm us with your love.

Love

The Golden Trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione

Snape thinking: They have to be joking. This has to be another prank. I will send a love letter to the person who sent this to me.

Dear Golden Trio,

I miss you too. Let us arrange a time, where we can get together, and show our love for each other. Hurry and reply. I will wait for your answer.

Love Severus Snape

Snape thinking: this should scare who sent this.

It did scare Wilma, was he joking, or was it real. She was not going to try and find the truth, too scary.

A/N: Idea came from mistress black.


	53. Chapter 53 Harry Potter Doll

Prank number 53 Harry Potter Doll

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Ginny Weasley

Ginny made a doll that looks like Harry Potter, she brought it to potions class, and she had some push pins too. During the class, Snape was looking at Ginny, with the doll, he was trying to figure out why Ginny had one with her. Ginny put a pin into the doll and smiled at Snape knowingly.

Snape came over to her, took the doll, and pins from Ginny. He looked at the doll, and noticed it looked like Harry Potter.

Later he decided to put pins into the doll himself. Each pin, he puts in the doll represented something that Harry Potter had done or that his father did to Snape.

Snape thinking: Doing this actually makes me feel a little bit better. Maybe I should do this more often.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	54. Chapter 54 Poultry

Prank number 54 Poultry

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Ron during potions class did a charm when Snape was not in the classroom. From his wand, several chickens and a rooster came out of it. They landed on the floor, and on Snape's desk. The ones that landed on Snape's desk made a mess of it.

Snape walks in the room, and sees the chickens, rooster in the room, and on his desk. One chicken goes to Snape, and poops on his shoes.

Snape was furious, he had enough. He made the chickens, and the rooster disappear. One chicken remained; it was the one that pooped on his shoes. For some reason it would not disappear. It seemed that the chicken liked him.

One student asks Professor Snape if he was going to keep the chicken. Snape said he was not going to keep him alive; some of his body parts are good as potion ingredients.

Snape aloud: "There will be a class detention with Filch tomorrow night because of what happened. Also I want a two and one half foot on the uses of chicken parts as potion ingredients for tomorrow."

Snape thinking: Maybe that will put an end to the pranks, but I doubt it.

A/N: The charm that was used "Pullus," which means "Chicken." Only one chicken was harmed as result of this prank.

Also the idea for this story came from Tammy.


	55. Chapter 55 Autumn

Prank number 55 Autumn

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Before Snape arrives in his classroom, Hermione arrives early, and go into the classroom to set up the prank. Several charms had to be set up to make the prank work. The first one makes coloured leaves to fall from the ceiling. Another one causes a gentle breeze, and the final one is for pumpkins around the room. It looked very nice, but how would Professor Snape react to this latest prank.

The rest of the students came into the room, and they were surprised at what they saw. Some like it, but others did not.

Snape was heading for the classroom thinking what prank they would pull next. He went into his classroom, and found out what the prank was. It was autumn in his classroom.

Snape aloud: "This is not the outdoors. I want this classroom put back in order now!!

Hermione undid the prank, and undid the damage. The classroom was back to normal except for a pumpkin that was in one corner of the classroom. For some reason it would not disappear.

Snape thinking: I do not know what this prank was to prove. It was not funny, but was it meant to be funny. There was some good charm work done for this prank I have to admit.

Snape aloud: "For detention I want the entire class here at 7:00 pm tonight. I want you to clean the classroom floor with no magic, with a toothbrush. You will have to supply the toothbrushes."

A/N: Gentle Breeze: Aura Mollis

Pumpkins: Cucurbita

Falling leaves: Ruinosus Coma


	56. Chapter 56 Good Snape Bad Snape

Prank number 56 Good Snape Bad Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Have Hermione stand behind Snape when he is at his desk. Have her put her head over his shoulder. One side would be good Snape. The other would be bad Snape. Hermione will counsel Snape according to which Snape they are.

Snape very angry, "Detention tomorrow with Filch doing whatever he assigns you to do."

Hermione said, "Look at what happens when bad Snape wins Professor. Good Snape did not have any better answers to give."

Snape aloud: "Get out of my office now Miss Granger before I assign any more detentions.

Snape thinking: That was weird, and I do not get it. Another strange prank has been pulled on me again.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	57. Chapter 57 Soap and Toad

Chapter 57 Soap and Toad

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

It started in the fifth year potion's classroom. Snape was talking about the potion they were going to do today. Maureen used an unknown spell to cause what happened next.

Every time Snape opened his mouth, soap would start to foam, and then a very small brown toad hops out. The students started to laugh at him.

Snape thinking: How dare they do this to me? I will get even with that student who did this to me. I will turn them into a toad; they will stay that way for the rest of that day, and I will feed them flies to eat.

Snape wrote on the board. Who ever did this spell undo it now! Or face the consequences, and they will not be nice.

So it was undone, he never did find out who did the prank.

A/N: the idea for this story belongs to Ria.


	58. Chapter 58 Marauders Hallucination

Prank number 58 Marauders Hallucination

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Ron, Hermione, or Dumbledore

Create a potion with ground cockroaches, and pumpkin juice. It would cause a person to hallucinate about past events or see people that are no longer alive. Hermione Granger created the potion that was to be used in this prank.

Ron brought Snape his lunch with the spiked pumpkin juice.

Snape is eating his lunch, at the teachers table. Then he drinks all his pumpkin juice. He feels a little dizzy at first, but that goes away. Then he looks up, and sees the marauders in front of him.

Snape thinking: What is the heck going on? This is impossible, this is not happening, but it is. The marauders are dead, but they are in front of me. Unless they came back to haunt me again. I will ask Dumbledore if he can see them. Dumbledore said he could not saw anything. Apparently I am the only able to see them, I wonder if they are even real.

Snape aloud: "Why are you marauders here for?"

They do not answer because they are not real. Only in Snape's mind are they real. Snape then realizes they are not real, and someone must have spiked his pumpkin juice causing him to hallucinate the marauders being here.

Dumbledore asked Snape if he was all right. He told him what had happened, and that it was another prank.

Snape thinking: Whoever did this will be given the same stuff to them? Let them hallucinate too.

A/N: this idea for this prank belongs to serenity12345.


	59. Chapter 59 Sirius Black's Birthday Party

****

Chapter 59: Chapter 59 Sirius Black's Birthday Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Leave invitations for Snape on his desk in the potion's lab, his quarters, and various other places around the castle. For a birthday, party for Sirius Black at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Snape finds these invitations all over the Castle. He was getting annoyed at all these invitations.

Snape thinking: There is no way I am going to attend a birthday party with a dog, and his sidekick the werewolf at Grimmauld place. I do not why I am making excuses. I never go to any type of party. Unless I am forced to go to a party by Dumbledore.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	60. Chapter 60 Peeves Pranks

Chapter 60 Peeves Pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own Peeves, Snape or Hermione.

Hermione asked Peeves if he would like to go to the potion's classroom, and bug Snape by pulling pranks on him. Peeves thought it would be fun to pull some pranks on Snape.

During one of the potion's classes Peeve entered the classroom. Snape saw him enter his classroom and wondered what Peeves was up too. He asked Peeves why he was in this classroom. Peeves refused to answer Snape. Peeves floated around the classroom looking for ways to annoy Snape. He saw cauldrons, inkwells, and other stuff.

First, he knocked all the cauldrons to the floor. Snape was starting to get annoyed with Peeves, and told him to leave. Peeves blew him a raspberry instead.

Next, he took some inkwells, and threw them at Snape. Snape was now covered in blue ink. Snape threatened to call the Bloody Baron. Again, Peeves just blew him a raspberry. The students watched as events unfolded, trying to hold back their laughter. It was just too much. They all laughed at Peeves antics.

Peeves then decided that he was going to pull one more prank on Snape. Then he would leave the classroom. He had an idea, Snape need cooling off he thought. Peeves went, put water in a cauldron, and dumped the water on Snape. After that, peeves took off, and left the room. Snape was totally soaked.

Snape aloud: "I think a student asked Peeves to do these things to me as a prank again. What must I do to stop these pranks? I do not know who is behind them. If I find out who is doing them. They will be expelled from the school."


	61. Chapter 61 Jack in a Box

Prank Number 61 Jack in a Box

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Pop Goes the Weasel

Hermione went and got a Jack-in-a-Box, and went and transfigured it head to look like Snape's head, it would also play Pop goes the Weasel. She then places it outside the door of Snape's quarters. She knocks on the door, then she runs like crazy from his quarters.

Snape opens the door of his quarters, sees and hears the Jack-in-the-Box, he says, "What in the world is going on."

Snape then goes, and looks for the person who did this. He walks through the halls hoping to catch the prankster.

Snape aloud: "If I ever catch you, it will be your head on the Jack-in-the Box, and not a fake one."

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	62. Chapter 62 Unknown Prankster

Prank number 62 Unknown Prankster

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Dumbledore

Snape was sick, and tired of all these pranks. He decided that he was going to see Professor Dumbledore about this problem he was having.

"Severus what brings you to my office," asked Dumbledore.

Snape said, "I have been plagued by pranks these past few weeks. I want the person behind these pranks expelled."

Dumbledore replied, "That is not possible Severus. The person behind these pranks is not a student. This person lives outside the castle. They thought you needed some laughter in your life. I will allow this person to continue the pranks Severus."

Snape was furious when he heard this.

Snape replied, "You are going to let it continue."

Snape left the office with his cape billowing behind him. He went back to the dungeons feeling frustrated, and angry.

Snape now knew that someone outside the school was responsible for organizing the pranks, and with Dumbledore's approval. How far is this person going to go with these pranks?


	63. Chapter 63 Singer and Band

Prank number 63 Singer and Band

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Hermione, David Bowie, or the song "Heroes"

Hermione Granger arranged to get David Bowie and some musicians to come to Hogwarts to sing in the potion's classroom.

While Snape is not around, Hermione brought David and musicians into the potion's classroom. Students are already in their seats. Bowie sang the song "Heroes". Snape walks into the classroom; he is very surprised at what he sees and hears.

Ron changed Snape's clothes into leather pants, leather jacket. Make his hair longer and put an earring on one of his ears.

Some of the students thought he looked very cool, better than he normally looks, they also wished, he dressed like that all the time. Maybe potion's class would be not so bad.

Snape aloud: "What in blazes is going on around here? Why am I dressed like a like this? Who is that singer?"

Some of the muggleborn students told him who the singer was, and that he was a famous muggle singer named David Bowie.

Snape aloud: "I want the singer and musicians gone now! I also want to look the way I was before I was transformed!"

Hermione escorted David Bowie, and the musicians from the castle. Ron changed Snape's clothes back to the way it looked before.

Snape thinking: Whoever this person is I wish they would stop these pranks. They are very annoying.

A/N: This idea came from burnin4Christ

Spells: "Tergus Bracae" means leather pants

"Longus Saeta" means long hair

"Crotalia" means earring

"Tergus Jacket" means leather jacket


	64. Chapter 64 Motorcycle Christmas

Prank number 64 Motorcycle Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

On Christmas Day when Snape was eating his lunch at the teachers table, when Ron, and Harry rolled down the center between the tables a motorcycle, with a leather jacket on it.

Harry told Snape that they were gifts for him for Christmas. They found it outside by the Great Hall doors with a tag that said it was for him. Then the two of them went, and sat down at the Gryffindor table for their breakfast.

Snape thinking: What am I going to do with a motorcycle, and a leather jacket? I have to admit the jacket looks good. I think that I well keep the motorcycle for it might come in handy. I will keep the jacket too; it is in my favorite color of black. I might as well get something out of this. I know this is another prank, but a nice prank at that, it being Christmas and all.

Snape aloud: "Whoever sent me these gifts. I will keep them for payment for all the pranks that have been played on me."

A/N: This idea came from burnin4Christ.


	65. Chapter 65 Chocolate Day

Prank number 65 Chocolate Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Chocolate, Ginny Weasley

While Professor Snape was heading towards the teachers table for breakfast one Saturday morning. Maureen cast a spell, which changed Snape's robes to the color of chocolate, and made the robes smell like chocolate. Snape would not be able to change the color of his robes until later in the day.

Students were wondering where the smell of chocolate was coming from. Some realized the smell was coming from Snape. Snape and chocolate, that was weird. Some of them snickered.

Snape heard the snickering, he stopped, and turned to the Gryffindor table, and said, "What's so funny. "

One of the braver Gryffindor students Hermione Granger told Professor Snape that his robes were the color of chocolate, and that he smelt like chocolate.

Snape thinking: I cannot change the color of my robes. Or even get rid of the smell of chocolate that permeates me. I do not have time to change my robes at all. Why chocolate? At least I like chocolate myself. I think later on I will break into my stash of chocolate, and have a piece. (I like chocolate. I like having fun with Snape.)

In potions class Ginny screws up her potions on purpose. It exploded covering Snape, and the classroom in chocolate sauce. None of the students got covered with the chocolate sauce. The students thought it was funny.

Snape told the students to get out of the class except for the Miss Weasley whose cauldron exploded.

Snape aloud: "As you screwed up your potion. Twenty-five points will be taken from your house. Detention tonight here, to clean up the mess you made. You will clean it without magic.

Ginny said that she was sorry, and gave Snape a large bar of milk chocolate from Honeydukes. Then Ginny ran out of the classroom.

Snape thinking: Why me, it is always me, but the large bar of chocolate will be enjoyed by me.

A/N: No chocolate was harmed in this story. It was eaten instead, and enjoyed very much.


	66. Chapter 66 The Brush Prank

Prank number 66 The Brush Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Wilma said to Professor Snape in hall near the dungeons, "Do you need a hair brush sir."

Snape thinking: Is this another prank. Maybe I will go to my quarters to see if my hair is all right.

Snape checks his hair out very carefully. There was nothing wrong with his hair. It is in the same condition as it always is.

Snape thinking: It was another prank, and I fell for it. What was I thinking? When will I ever learn not to fall for any prank? Well I will not fall for any more pranks, no matter what they are!

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	67. Chapter 67 Presenting Snape

Prank number 67 Presenting Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Hermione Granger

Hermione presents Snape, and says, "Here is a teacher who is very intelligent, has a sarcastic sense of humor, and who can carry a tune."

Snape thinking: What person is, Miss Granger talking about? She could not be talking about me. I think that I may have come in at the wrong time. Maybe they are waiting for someone else from what I see on their faces, but they are not expecting me.

Snape asked Miss Granger. "Who are you talking about?"

She told him, "I was talking about you sir."

Snape thinking: I am intelligent, and have a sarcastic sense of humor, but I do not sing.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	68. Chapter 68 Aguamenti

Chapter 68: Chapter 68 Aguamenti

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Snape was walking down the corridor towards the potion's classroom. Then Hermione just walks in front of him. Then she takes her wand out, and says 'Aguamenti.' Water comes out of the wand, and soaks Snape. Then she then takes off running down the corridor in the opposite direction of the potion's classroom. Snape took his wand out and used a drying spell on himself to get dry.

Snape aloud: "That will be 100 points from your house."

Snape thinking: Why do they do it to me? Why do students think they need to shower me with water? Just because of my hair, it is naturally greasy. Maybe I need to get the student wet as they got me wet. I do not think that they would like that.

A/N: Spell 'Aguamenti' produces a jet of water from a wand.


	69. Chapter 69 Thankgiving

Prank number 69 Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore.

As Snape enters the Great Hall for dinner, he saw the Great Hall decorated in autumn colors. Coloured leaves seemed to be falling from the ceiling but was only enchanted to look that way. When he got to the teachers table, and asked Dumbledore, what was going on? Dumbledore told him that they were going to have a Thanksgiving meal.

Snape sat down on his seat. When he sat down on his seat, his clothes had changed to American Indian clothes, including headband with feathers, and moccasins on his feet.

Dumbledore earlier had put a charm on the spot where Snape normally sat, so that when Snape sat down his clothes would change into American Indian clothes.

Snape thinking: I am no Indian. Then why did they change my clothes unless it was for another prank.

Snape aloud: "Who did this to me. I want to know now."

Dumbledore told him that he did it. He told Snape that he would have to stay until the meal was over. Then he would change back to normal. Of course there were, snickers from the students, and the teachers too, but that was annoying.

Snape thinking: This is so embarrassing. I wonder if it is the same person, who is responsible for the other pranks. Did they tell Dumbledore to pull this prank on me for this meal? I cannot even remove the headband or stand up, and I am stuck in this seat until this meal is over. I wish these pranks would stop. However knowing this person, they probably will continue these stupid pranks.


	70. Chapter 70 Servie Poo

Prank number 70 Servie Poo

Disclaimer: I do not Snape.

Wilma got a tattoo that says 'Servie Poo' on the back of her left hand. It was a temporary tattoo, but Snape does not know that. She hopes that he will see the tattoo, it was the only way that this prank will work.

Snape sees the tattoo on the Wilma's hand. He asks if what is on the tattoo has to do with him? She tells him the name on the tattoo has nothing to do with him.

Snape tells her that it had better have not anything to do with him, or he would remove it himself. It would be a very painful method to remove the tattoo. He also told her he did not want to hear any more about this tattoo.

Snape thinking: Some students do some strange things. That is why they are dunderheads.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	71. Chapter 71 Snape's Arms

Prank number 71 Snape's Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

The idea of this prank is to put a spell on Snape so that he will pleasure himself only around the Gryffindors. Ron Weasley was the one who pulled this prank.

It happened in a combined class of fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ron Weasley uttered the spell when Snape was entering the potion's classroom.

Suddenly, Snape gets an urge to pleasure himself, top half only. He starts to caress his arms, his chest, and rub his hands in his hair. He is also moaning at the same time. Snape kept repeating this action over, and over again, he cannot stop himself from doing it.

There were comments that were being made at the time from both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins about what Snape was doing to himself. The Gryffindors were laughing at Snape as well.

Snape thinking: What in the world am I doing? I cannot even stop myself from doing it in front of my students. This must be another prank again! This is so humiliating, and I wish that I could stop right now.

Ron thought that Snape had suffered enough, and because seeing Snape doing what he was doing to himself he did not like what he saw, so he lifted the spell off Snape.

Snape aloud: "If I ever find out the student that did this to me will be severely punished. I will choose the punishment.

A/N: Spell used: "Voluptas Ferrum Scrinium Coma." Means Pleasure Arms Chest Hair of Head.

Idea for this prank came from Mcquirk.


	72. Chapter 72 Potion Notes

Prank number 72 Potion Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Ginny Weasley

Snape aloud: "Miss Weasley you will stop what you are doing to your potion notes. This is a potion's class not a doodling class. That will be five points from Gryffindor house."

Snape thinking: Another fan for Potter, his ego will get even more inflated because of the attention he gets. I hope that I will never see anything as stupid on student's notes again, but who knows, stranger things have happened.

The next day, Luna Lovegood does the same thing, but this time it is Neville Longbottom's name this time, and how she feels about him.

Snape thinking: I should not have said that no one else would do the same stupid things on their potion notes, because they did.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	73. Chapter 73 Twins Prank

Prank number 73 Twins Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, George and Fred Weasley.

George and Fred cast a spell on Severus robes. Snape's robes changed into a knitted sweater like the kind that Molly Weasley makes, and there was a large 'S' on the sweater too.

Snape thinking: I bet this is one of their Weasley twin's pranks. I think it is, time that the Weasley twins graduate from Hogwarts, before they cause any more harm.

Snape aloud: "I know that the Weasley twins changed my robes. I want my robes back, and there will be detention for both of the twins with Filch tonight after dinner. And twenty-five points well be taken away from Gryffindor house too."

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	74. Chapter 74 Chocolate Cake

Prank number 74 Chocolate Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Wilma brings a piece of chocolate cake to potion's class. Then she eats that piece of chocolate cake in class. Then Wilma asks Professor Snape if he would like to lick the plate, crumbs and all.

Snape aloud: "Asking someone to lick a plate crumbs and all is disgusting. That is not a appropriate comment to make in my class, because this is a potion's class. You are not in Professor Dumbledore office, where sweets are allowed. I will have to take fifteen points from your house, because if this. Get rid of that plate before I use the crumbs in a potion, and then I will test the potion on you! Then will see who is so smart."

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	75. Chapter 75 Quote Word For Word

Prank number 75 Quote Word For Word

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

When Wilma has potion's class, she repeats the things in class that Snape had said in the previous class.

Snape thinking: I said that in the previous lesson when that Miss Lang was in, didn't I.? I am getting this feeling of déjà vu. No, it is not me at all. It is this student, why is she doing this to me. I do not like to be made a fool of. Yet the students still try to do with these pranks.

Snape aloud: "Miss Lang, I am glad you are retaining useful stuff from my class, so stop repeating things I have said in previous classes. It is annoying when you do it. People who have to repeat things cannot think for themselves. Sit down, and be quiet, do not speak unless I allow you too. Which I will not allow you to speak in class.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	76. Chapter 76 Snape Pulls Pranks

Prank number 76 Snape Pulls Pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Fred Weasley

In the first potions class Fred Weasley put a spell on Snape so that he will pull pranks on every student in his potions class for the whole day.

Class one- In the first class after Snape gives the instructions for the potion they are to do. He waits a little bit, and then he walks around the class as he does in every class. Then Snape stops, then points his wand at a student, then he says "Aguamenti," which a jet of water and soaks the student.

Snape smirks after that, and then he does it to several students. The students that got soaked used a drying charm on themselves to dry themselves.

Class two- Snape uses the "Avis" spell, which means it creates a flock of birds, which pour forth from his wand. He added an extra word to the spell, which made the flock of birds bother the students.

The birds landed in their hair, on the edge of their cauldrons, and dropped bird poop on their robes.

Snape again had a smirk on his face. He was not aware of what he is doing.

Class three- "Color Nova Lepos," Snape uses this spell for the next prank. He changes some of the student's hair or robes into different colors.

The students cannot figure out what is wrong with Professor Snape. Students in his class had heard what happened in the other classes. Snape is still smirking.

Class four- Final class of the day. Snape is finally realizing what is going on, but he cannot stop from pulling pranks on the students.

He turns their potions in their cauldrons into a love potion. The smell alone started affecting the students. They started getting a little too friendly with one another.

Snape realizes what just happened; it was enough to break the spell that was cast on him. He next uses the spell "Evaneso" to clean out the cauldrons, and then he told the students to get out of the classroom!

Snape thinking: Someone cast a spell on me to pull pranks on the students. I need to find this person who is responsible for making my life a nightmare. If I catch this person, I well hex them to high heaven.

A/N: Story idea came from Black Frost Dragon.

Spell: "Color Nova Lepos" means Color-Change-Charm.


	77. Chapter 77 Love Potion

Prank number 77 Love Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Sybill Trelawney or Dumbledore

After Snape finishes his pumpkin juice, he looks around at the other teachers at the table. The first female teacher that Snape sets his eyes on is Professor Sybill Trelawney. He becomes very infatuated with her. He starts talking to her, telling her how pretty that she is, that he would like to snog her.

Sybill was so shocked at what he was saying. It was very embarrassing for her what Snape was saying to her, she was not interested in him.

The other teachers were laughing at Snape. For he was acting strangely, normally Snape would not have anything to do with Trelawney.

Dumbledore figured it was another prank that was pulled on Snape again. Dumbledore told Snape he was the victim of another prank.

Snape stopped talking to Sybill. Suddenly he was very angry with Dumbledore for interrupting him while he was talking to his love.

The angry undid the effects of the potion. This made Snape even more angry when he realized what had happened to him.

Snape thinking: This so embarrassing for me, I will never be able to live this down. This is the worst prank ever.

Snape got up from his seat, and ran out of the Great Hall in a huff.


	78. Chapter 78 Summer Letter

Prank number 78 Summer Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Christina Bond decided to play a prank on Professor Snape. She sent him letters about her summer vacation, and had them delivered by owl post. Snape never wrote back to her at all, because it would not be proper for him to do so.

Snape thinking: I wonder why this student has written me so many letters. It looks like a normal friendship letter, and it was sent to me. Is this another prank, I think it is another prank. I am going to send a note back to her, and tell her to sending me letters. Or when she gets back from school I will take away twenty-five points from her house.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	79. Chapter 79 Gilderoy Lockhart

Prank Number 79 Gilderoy Lockhart

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Gilderoy Lockhart.

Mary Smith changes Snape's robes to match the ones that Gilderoy Lockhart wears, and his voice too in front of everyone in the Great Hall.

Snape arrives at the teachers table when Mary casts a charm on him to change his robes to look like Gilderoy Lockhart, and when he started to talk he sounded like Lockhart. As usual, students and teachers were laughing at him.

Snape thinking: This is somebody idea of a prank. I can easily change my robes back to normal. Oh no, I cannot change them back, oh how wonderful!

Snape aloud: "Who ever did this has the need of glasses. I do not look like Gilderoy Lockhart. They had better undo the spell, or I will change their robes, hair, and voice to look like him."

Mary did as she was told, and undid the spell. Snape did not know who did the spell on him.

A/N: This idea comes from Judgment99.


	80. Chapter 80 Mini Snape

Prank number 80 Mini Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Harold Peakes dressed like Snape, including dying his hair black like Snape. Then he could refer himself as a 'Mini Snape', so this could drive Snape up the wall. After all this is, another prank aimed at Snape.

Snape thinking: Am I seeing things, maybe this is a dream. No this can't be a dream at all! Harold Peakes is dressed like me including my black hair. He is even calling himself 'Mini Snape.' This is crazy; they will not leave me alone. All because of one person's weird sense of humor, because they think I need to laugh more. I do not find these pranks funny at all. It is not fair, for I am the victim here.

Snape aloud: "You had your fun, get out of here, and stop bothering me. Understand!! Or would you like to lose some points or get a detention."

Harold did not have to be told twice, and he left in a hurry to get away from Snape.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	81. Chapter 81 Yoda

Prank number 81 Yoda

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

This chapter is dedicated to serenity12345.

Snape was entering his classroom when Harold Peakes asked him, "What is your middle name sir?

Snape answered, "What business is it of yours? In other words if you want to graduate in one piece, and not in pieces, so mind your own business. Can you understand what I am saying Mr. Peakes? Is your brain too small to understand."

Harold answered, "I only asked a simple question sir. Did you think it was another prank? Well you are right; it is another prank on you."

Before Snape could say anything Harold got up and left the classroom.

Snape thinking: That was a very strange prank.

Later Harold found a spell, which he found in a book from the library. He was going to try it on Snape. The spell is "Nova Aliquid Alius Yoda."

The next time, this student had potions class he used this spell on Snape. It turned Snape into Yoda. (A character from Star Wars)

Snape thinking: Why are the students staring at me? Why do I feel shorter?

Bill Lane told Snape what had happened. Then Bill got a mirror so that Snape could see what had happened.

Snape aloud: "Who ever did this better undo this. If I find out the spell that was used, I will use it on that student. They will stay that way for the rest of the day."

Harold changed Snape back, because he did not want to be changed into Yoda.

A/N: the part were Snape got turned into Yoda comes from serenity12345

"Nova Aliquid Alius Yoda" means Change Something Else Yoda.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."


	82. Chapter 82 Everyone is a Marauder

Prank number 82 Everyone is a Marauder

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Christina Bond creates a new spell. "Confundo Videreing Ress Marauders." She wants to test it on Snape. To see if it works, and how Snape reacts, it was another prank.

When Snape was walking up to the head table for dinner, Christina cast the spell on Snape. Snape stops, looks around in horror, everyone looked like the marauders. Snape cringing in outrage, and fear, so he runs for it.

Snape thinking: Everybody looks like the marauders, but that is impossible. I must be seeing things, either that or someone is pulling an elaborate prank.

Several days later.

Snape thinking: these past five days have been a nightmare. I do not know who pulled this prank. I will find out who did this then I will get my revenge. Luckily, I have invented a counterspell to undo the spell that was cast on me. I hope it works.

Snape utters the counter spell on himself. It was a success; he was no longer cursed.

Snape stands up and tells the students, "Who ever had pulled the prank on me, if caught will be expelled from Hogwarts. In addition, one hundred points will be taken off from Gryffindor house."

A/N: "Confundo" means causes the victim to become confused and befuddled.

"Videre(ing)" means, "See(ing)"

"Res(s)" means, "Thing"

Idea for prank came from murdrax.

Marauders- Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Remus Lupin, they are no longer alive.


	83. Chapter 83 Teddy Bear

Prank number 83 Teddy Bear

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape. J.K. Rowling owns him.

A student places a really cute, brand new teddy bear on a chair by the Great Hall doors. It will be seen by students and teachers alike. There was a tag on it, written in a childish handwriting. It says it belongs to Severus, and the name of the bear is 'Smiley'.

Snape sees the bear and says sarcastically, "Ha, ha! This is so humorous! Alright who did this! I want to know now!"

No one admits or knows who did this. Then Snape picks up the bear, and makes it disappear to his quarters. Then Snape turns around then he leaves the vicinity.

Snape thinking: No one can find out that I am keeping the bear, if they did find out. Everyone would laugh at me. I would never ever be able to live it down.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please push the button that says, review. Keep smiling. :-)


	84. Chapter 84 The Chicken Prank

Prank number 84 The Chicken Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape. Idea: To turn Snape's meal into a live dancing chicken.

One day Snape was having his dinner in the Great Hall. When unexpectedly, his dinner turned into a real, live dancing chicken. The teachers and the students started laughing at the dancing chicken. Snape took his wand out and uttered a spell at the chicken. All that happened that the chicken started to sing as it danced. It made the situation much funnier than it was before.

The chicken flew off the teacher's table and continued to dance and sing in the Great Hall.

Snape finally figured out a way to get rid of the chicken. He used a spell called, "Acquiro Pullus." The chicken disappeared, so ended the life of the singing, dancing chicken.

Snape thinking: I wish these students would stop pulling these pranks. I also lost my dinner that is not fair at all, because it was a good dinner, and I did not get to eat much of it. For I will have to get something to eat from the kitchen later.

A/N: Spell "Acquiro Pullus" means, "Get rid of chicken."

Idea for this prank comes from Tammy.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	85. Chapter 85 Care Bears

Chapter 85: Chapter 85 Care Bears

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Care Bears belong to American Greetings. Idea: Care Bears are summoned for three months.

A group of Gryffindor students got together and decided they were going to pull an unusual prank. They were going to use a spell so that the Care Bears are summoned for three months. Hermione was the one chosen to say the spell.

She said, "Cura Gero."

Then the Care Bears appeared out of nowhere.

The Care Bears made it their goal to hug Snape repeatedly, and make him sing their song until he is forced to start smiling.

Snape thinking: Why do the students need to try to change me? I must find a way to get rid of these annoying Care Bears. I have an idea, I will start hugging the Care Bears, and smile. Maybe that will get rid of them.

After Snape hugged all the Care Bears, and smiled at them, they disappeared into thin air. Snape had finally got rid of the Care Bears.

A/N: Spell 'Cura Gero' means, 'Care bear.' The idea for this prank came from Murdrax.

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	86. Chapter 86 Elmo

Prank number 101 Casper the Friendly Ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Casper the Friendly Ghost

Idea: Have a student start singing Casper the Friendly Ghost

Hermione start singing "Casper the Friendly Ghost" over, and over again during potions class.

Snape thinking: This song is driving me crazy.

Snape tries to cast the silencing charm on the Hermione, but it would not work. Hermione blocked the silencing charm, so Snape could not stop Hermione from singing that way.

Snape then yelled at the Hermione, "Stop singing that stupid song."

Hermione keeps on singing it, she would not stop. Snape next went to her and tries to force her to stop singing. Hermione had a shield around her, so that Snape could not touch her. Snape started to scream and run out of the dungeons.

They also heard, him say, "I will get you for this."

A/N: The idea for this song came from Tammy.

Keep smiling. :-)


	87. Chapter 87 Snape in Pink

Prank number 87 Snape in Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape.

Idea: A cauldron explodes, the contents land on Snape, and the results are: Snape was wearing a hot pink tutu and a cherry blossom pink leotard, and his hair in two small ponytails with matching pink pom-pom holders.

Students were working on their potions, and Snape was walking around checking the student's potions. One cauldron exploded, the contents completely covered Snape. The cauldron that exploded belonged to Neville Longbottom.

Students started to snicker, because of what the potion did to him.

Snape was wearing a hot pink tutu and a cherry blossom pink leotard, and his hair in two small ponytails with matching pink pom-pom holders.

Snape thinking: Why me! This is so stupid! I will have to go, and get changed out of this stupid outfit.

Snape aloud: "Mister Longbottom I want this mess cleaned up, and a detention tonight with me, you will be cleaning cauldrons."

A/N: My daughter gave me this idea for this.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	88. Chapter 88 Snape and McGonagall

Prank number 88 Snape and McGonagall

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or McGonagall

Idea: Have a student put a love potion into Snape's pumpkin juice.

Sara Rider put a love potion in Professor Snape's pumpkin juice, and had a house elf give it to him.

After Snape finishes his pumpkin juice, he looks at McGonagall then he starts flirting with her.

McGonagall got very angry, and snapped at him, "Severus would you stop flirting with me, it is very embarrassing for me. Someone has given you a love potion; normally you would not act this way with me."

Snape does not know what she is talking about; all that he knows that he loves her. McGonagall gets up, and rushes off to get Snape an antidote to the love potion.

Snape comes to his senses after McGonagall left, he was so mad that he screamed bloody murder at the students.

Snape aloud: "How dare you do this to me!!!"

Snape thinking: Those dunderheads did it to me again.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	89. Chapter 89 Lightening Bolt Scar

Prank number 89 Lightening Bolt Scar

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: To draw a lightening-bolt scar on his forehead when he's asleep.

Before Mary Smith went into Snape's quarters, she had to turn off Snape's wards. Which she did succeed in doing.

Then Mary went into Snape's quarters when he is asleep, and drew a lightening bolt on his forehead, like the one Harry Potter has. After she left, she reset his wards.

Next morning Snape noticed that everyone was looking at him again. He decided that he would get a mirror, and find out why everyone was looking at him.

He yelled a very loud Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, which was heard even outside the castle.

Even Hagrid heard it from his hut; he wondered what the weird sound was, and wondered where it was coming from.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	90. Chapter 90 McGonagall

Prank number 90 McGonagall

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Drop vague hints that McGonagall likes him a little more than strictly.

In potions class, while the students are doing potions, Bill Lane made vague statements that McGonagall likes him a little more than she should.

Snape aloud: "Mister Lane would you keep you comments to yourself understand!"

Snape thinking: That is impossible I thought she liked Dumbledore. I think that I will have to be more careful in the future. I do not want to give her the wrong impression.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	91. Chapter 91 Order of Merlin

Prank number 91 Order of Merlin

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Harry Potter

Idea: Make casual but loud references to Harry Potter being considered for an Order of Merlin.

One day while Snape was in the Great Hall, he heard a student makes some comments that Harry Potter was being considered for an 'Order of Merlin, Third Class.'

Snape standing there breaks some cookies that he had in his hands, and lets them crumble to the ground with a look on his face that showed how he felt.

Snape aloud: "I don't think Potter deserves a metal of any type unless it is one for being arrogant and lazy."

Snape thinking: Whoever would give Potter a metal must be crazy or a dunderhead, or both. Or this could be just another prank.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	92. Chapter 92 Bad Scottish Accent

Prank number 92 Bad Scottish Accent

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Talk back in class with a bad Scottish accent.

Ron decided to talk back in potion's class to Professor Snape, with a very bad Scottish accent.

Snape was not impressed with the Mr. Weasley, and his bad Scottish accent.

Snape told, "Mr. Weasley you should go, and see Madame Pomfrey to see if she has a cure for people who talk with a bad accent. If not come back to the classroom, and I will you a potion that will stop that accent permanently. That means you will not be able to talk no more."

Ron decided he was not going to do it anymore.

Snape thinking: I wonder what that Mr. Weasley was trying to prove, that he was stupid, and a dunderhead.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	93. Chapter 93 Martha West

Prank Number 93 Martha West

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore.

Idea: A visitor visiting Hogwarts plans to pull a prank on Snape.

Dumbledore had invited Martha West to Hogwarts. She had heard about the pranks that have been pulled on Snape. She wanted to pull a prank on Snape herself.

The prank Martha was going to pull used a special spell that she had invented. It would change Snape into an angel. He would have a white angel's robe, wings, a halo, and he would fly around the Great Hall.

It was dinnertime a Hogwarts, all the students, teachers, and Martha were having their dinner.

Martha decided to do the spell now, she said silently, "Roto In Angelus Volare."

Snape clothes changed, then he started to rise out of his seat, and he started to fly around the Great Hall. Everyone was astonished at what they saw. Because it was not every day that Snape flew around the Great Hall.

Snape aloud: "Whoever did this, get me down NOW!! 100 points from the house that did this to me."

Martha eventually let Snape down to the ground, and changed him back to the way he normally looked like.

Snape was so angry that he stomped his way to the teacher's table, and demanded that Dumbledore stop that person who was behind these pranks.

Dumbledore replied, "Sorry Severus I will not ask the person to stop the pranks yet."

Snape just walked away from Dumbledore, left the Great Hall, and went to his quarters feeling very angry.

Snape thinking: Why won't Dumbledore stop the pranks, does he have an ulterior motive, I just do not get at all.

A/N: "Roto In Angelus Volare" means Turn into Angel fly.

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	94. Chapter 94 Eleven Year Old

Prank number 94 Eleven Year Old

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore

Idea: Someone pours a potion into Snape's pumpkin juice; it will turn him into an eleven year old again.

Snape has just finished his dinner; he reaches for his pumpkin juice, and drinks it all up. He starts to feel funny, like he was shrinking. After the feeling was gone, he noticed that he was smaller, and younger, about eleven years of age.

Snape aloud: "Dumbledore look what has happened to me. Someone must have put a reversal aging potion in my juice."

Dumbledore looks at Snape, smiled at him eyes twinkling, and said, "I will try to find a counterspell to bring you back to your own age again Severus."

As Snape leaves the Great Hall, some of the students made snide remarks.

Snape thinking: I hope Dumbledore can find a solution, so I can get back to my own age again. I do not like this, because it is so frustrating. I cannot stay this age; I would not be able to teach no more. If I find out who put the potion in my juice, I will do it to them, but I will make them wait awhile for the counterspell.

Two hours later Dumbledore enters the potions classroom. He saw Snape sitting at his desk marking papers. Dumbledore told Snape he had found a counterspell to reverse the aging potion's effects.

Dumbledore raised his wand and said, "Novus Ad Anus."

Snape went from an eleven year old to the age he was supposed to be in a manner of seconds. Snape told Dumbledore thank you for helping him. Dumbledore then left the potions classroom back to his own office.

Snape thinking: I appreciate the age I am. There has to be a way to stop these dunderheads to stop pranking me, but first I must find the person who is behind these pranks. I have to get them to stop these pranks before I go crazy.

A/ n: "Novus Ad Anus." Means, "Young to old.

The idea for this prank comes from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	95. Chapter 95 The Teletubbies

Chapter 95 The Teletubbies

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or The Teletubbies.

Idea: Have the Teletubbies tell Snape how much they love him.

One day in the Great Hall Snape was eating his breakfast. Hermione cast a charm on Snape's breakfast, it made the Teletubbies appear next to Snape. They told him how much they loved them.

Snape thinking: What are these strange creatures, and how do I get rid of them.

Snape said aloud: "Get away from me, you strange creatures."

The Teletubbies said to Snape, "We are the Teletubbies, and we love you very much."

Snape then screamed, "Whoever did this, get rid of these things NOW."

The next thing that happened, the Teletubbies just disappeared.

Snape thinking: The person who comes up with these pranks has to be certifiably insane to come up with these stupid pranks.

A/N: The idea for this came from murdrax.

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	96. Chapter 96 Hermione Flirting with Snape

Prank number 96 Hermione Flirting with Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione Granger

Idea: Have Hermione flirt with Professor Snape.

Snape was marking potion's papers, while the students were working on their potions.

Hermione Granger had finished with her potion; she put it in a vial, and brought it up to Snape.

Snape said, "Finished already Miss Granger."

Hermione replied, "Yes Professor. Professor Snape I think you are a handsome man, big, strong, and sexy."

Snape replied, "Miss Granger your remarks are not appropriate. You are not suppose to flirt with a teacher. Sit down in your seat, or you will get a detention with Filch."

Hermione then replied, "No detention with you Professor Snape, too busy for little ole me."

Snape aloud: "Miss Granger, I know this is a prank, so sit in you seat NOW! You will serve a detention with Filch tonight."

A/N: The idea for this prank belongs to kitkat89.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	97. Chapter 97 Boy Bands

Prank number 97 Boy Bands

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: 1. First break Snape's wards in his quarter's. 2. Then go into Snape's quarters when he is not around, and decorate his room with posters of boy bands on the wall, and everything. Charm his magical radio so that it only plays songs from Nsync, Backstreet Boys, and 98 Degrees.

Some students sneak into Snape's quarters after the wards were down. They decorated them with pictures of boy bands, and charmed his radio to play songs from some poplar boy bands. They thought he would not like this prank. They enjoyed doing it!

Snape comes into his quarters, and sees and hears what has happened to it. Snape screams in horror and anger, the sound of it could be heard throughout the dungeons, and the rest of the castle.

Snape thinking: How dare they intrude in my quarters, and break my wards? I know what I am going to do. I will start playing chamber music during potions class. Let us see if they like this kind of music.

The next day he started to play chamber music during potion's class. The students did not like this kind of music, but no one was brave enough to say anything to Snape. In fear of getting a detention with Snape or losing points from their houses.

A/N: The idea for this prank came from Tammy.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	98. Chapter 98 Magical Laptop Computer

Prank number 98 Magical Laptop Computer

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione Granger.

Idea: Have someone give Snape a magical laptop computer, which does not require batteries or electricity. Then put a picture of Harry Potter on Snape's laptop screen.

Snape did not know what it was. Hermione had to tell him what it was, and showed him how to work it.

One day someone put a picture of Harry Potter on Snape's laptop screen. It would be very hard to get rid of it.

Snape saw it, and tried to delete it, but it would not go away. Snape had to delete the picture twenty-five times before it was gone,

Snape thinking: Someone has Potter on the brain. I know, I will put a pile of pictures of me on the walls in the Gryffindor common room. They will be hard to get rid of; for they will just keep copying themselves. Let us see if they like that for a prank.

Snape got into the Gryffindor common room and put pictures of himself all around the room. After he finished he left.

Students started to come into the common room after dinner and found Snape's pictures of himself on the walls. They started to take down the pictures but there was twenty-four other picture behind them. Eventuality they managed to get all the pictures down. But it took two days to do it.

A/N: The idea for this prank came from Tammy.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	99. Chapter 99 The Defense of the Dark Arts

Prank number 99 The Defense of the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Remus Lupin

Idea: Hint that Remus Lupin is the best candidate for the job of The Defense of the Dark Arts.

Maureen during potion's class kept hinting that Remus Lupin would be a good teacher for The Defense of the Dark Arts as he had taught it before.

Professor Snape gets very angry at this statement, so angry that he grinds his teeth together very loudly, and when he did that his jaw got sore from the grinding of his teeth, so he stops doing it.

Snape aloud: "You are not an expert on who is qualified for the job. Only Professor Dumbledore can make that decision. I suggest that you keep your mouth shut, or I will shut your mouth myself, then I will decide when you can talk again."

Snape thinking: That was a very dunderhead comment that student made.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	100. Chapter 100 Surf s Up

Prank number 100 Surf's Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape Prank number 100 Surf''s Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Have a female student deliberately knock their cauldron over, so that the contents of the cauldron spills everywhere.

Lavender deliberately knocks her cauldron over, so the contents could spill out, and go on the ground.

Lavender Brown shouts aloud, "Surf''s up sir!

Snape then sarcastically says, "Well detention's up. You will serve a detention with Madame Pomfrey scrubbing bedpans with a toothbrush tonight after dinner for long as she sees, fit Miss Brown. You will now also clean up the mess that you made.

Snape thinking: Miss Brown's comment was dumb, obviously a prank, but a stupid one. I will take 5 points away for a dumb comment.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	101. Chapter 101 Casper the Friendly Ghost

Prank number 102 Barney the Dinosaur

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Barney the Dinosaur, or the song Barney sings.

Idea: Have a student summon Barney during dinnertime and have him go up to Snape singing the I love you song, and dancing all over the Great Hall.

Snape was having his dinner; he hoped that nothing would happen while he was eating his dinner. Some strange things have happened when he had his meals at the teachers table.

Susan March, decided she was going to summon Barney the Dinosaur to bother Snape. Barney appeared and went up to Snape, and started singing his song.

Then he continued to sing and dance all over the Great Hall. Then he disappeared amid laughter and tears.

Snape thinking: That was just plain weird. As I said before the person behind these pranks is plain crazy.

Snape then asked the students, "Why do you students allow yourselves to get involved in these stupid pranks.

Some of the students answered, "We do it, because it is fun to do.

Snape then answered, "It is not fun for me, but if it is so fun to do. You won't mind if I pull some pranks on you. Maybe then you will not think it is such fun."

A/N: The idea for this prank belongs to burnin4Christ.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	102. Chapter 102 Barney the Dinosaur

Prank number 84 The Chicken Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape. Idea: To turn Snape's meal into a live dancing chicken.

One day Snape was having his dinner in the Great Hall. When unexpectedly, his dinner turned into a real, live dancing chicken. The teachers and the students started laughing at the dancing chicken. Snape took his wand out and uttered a spell at the chicken. All that happened that the chicken started to sing as it danced. It made the situation much funnier than it was before.

The chicken flew off the teacher's table and continued to dance and sing in the Great Hall.

Snape finally figured out a way to get rid of the chicken. He used a spell called, "Acquiro Pullus." The chicken disappeared, so ended the life of the singing, dancing chicken.

Snape thinking: I wish these students would stop pulling these pranks. I also lost my dinner that is not fair at all, because it was a good dinner, and I did not get to eat much of it. For I will have to get something to eat from the kitchen later.

A/N: Spell "Acquiro Pullus" means, "Get rid of chicken."

Idea for this prank comes from Tammy.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	103. Chapter 103 Internet Trouble

Prank number 103 Internet Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Snape has the internet on his laptop.

Snape discovered to his surprise that he had the internet on his laptop, he checked out different things online. On one of his forays online, he discovered fanfiction, and finds to his horror stories about him and Harry Potter in situations that he did not like to think about.

Snape starts to read some of these stories. After he had read these stories, he was so traumatized, and it burns his eyes out to avoid reading it.

Snape thought my poor eyes, and brain, why did I read those stories. Now I have these images in my head, and I cannot get rid of them. I know, I will put my memories of this experience in my pensieve, so I will not remember what I had read.

A/N: The idea for this story comes from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	104. Chapter 104 Multi Pranks

Prank number 117 Brave Sir Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or the song 'Brave Sir Robin' from the movie 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail.'

Idea: Give Snape a 'Light Saber.' Then another student casts a spell on him to sing a song.

As Snape enters the Great Hall, Harold gave Snape a lighted 'Light Saber'. Then have Bill walk behind him with a pair of coconuts, banging them together. Then Christina cast a spell on Snape that will make him sing this song 'Brave Sir Robin.

Snape sang the whole song through while walking to the teacher's table. He seemed to be in a trance, not aware of what he was doing.

When Snape had finished the song he snapped out of the trance he was in, he realized what had happened.

Snape turns around says to the students, "How dare you to make a fool of me again. I will get my revenge."

He scowls then leaves the Great Hall in a huff.

Snape Thinking: How dare they do this to me again. I think I will take 50 points off each house, for the prank they played on me.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from Alex the Anachronistic.

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	105. Chapter 105 Unwritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or the song "Unwritten" by Natasha Beningfield

Idea: Have Snape sing "Unwritten."

One day Snape was doing his nightly patrol of the halls at Hogwarts. Maureen was hiding nearby, she cast a spell at Snape would get Snape singing "Unwritten.'

Snape goes by the spot where Maureen was hiding, and gets hit by the spell. Snape felt a little confused for a few seconds then he starts singing the song.

After singing the song, Snape could not figure out why he sang the song. Mind you when he sang the song, it did wake a few people up, but they did not know what had woken them up.

Snape thinking: This prank was different, not many people were aware that I was singing. That is fine with me.

A/N: The idea for this prank is by serenity12345.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	106. Chapter 106 Snape and Male Slytherins

Chapter 106: Chapter 106 Snape and Male Slytherins

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione.

Idea: To Change Snape and his male Slytherins pink.

Hermione casts a spell silently on Snape as he passes an empty classroom near the potion's classroom. Snape's clothes turns pink, his nails are painted, and he has makeup on. His breasts even grow bigger. He stays that way for a full three days. The truly funny part is that any male Slytherin that passes that empty classroom it happens to them too. Snape has the same thing happen to them.

Snape thinking: This is so embarrassing for me, and my Slytherin's. I have yelled at my students, taken house points off. Gave detentions, and threatened to do pranks to them, but it does not stop the students from doing these pranks. The main problem is the person behind the pranks, what are they trying to prove. The only way to stop these pranks is to stop the prankster. I am going after Dumbledore about this.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from murdrax.

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	107. Chapter 107 I Love You

Prank number 107 I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Have one of the first years give Snape a big hug, and say I love you to him

During a first year potions class, Carol Gray goes up to Snape, and gives him a big hug and told him that she loves him.

Snape aloud: "Go back to your seat, and 10 point will be taken off for touching a teacher."

Snape thinking: Now they got the younger students doing the pranks. This so annoying, now anyone can pull a prank on me.

A/N: the idea for this prank comes from burnin4Christ.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	108. Chapter 108 Crab Master

Prank number 108 Crab Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Turn all Snape's potion's ingredients into crabs.

Snape was in his quarters when it happened. Someone had turned all Snape potion's ingredients into crabs, and potion's classroom was decorated with crabs. If this was not bad enough, when Snape walked into the potion's classroom, he was wearing a crab costume. One student called him the 'Crab Master.'

Snape had managed to turn his potion's ingredients, back the way they were, supposed to be. He also took fifty points off each house, and that is how mad he was. Everything was back to normal except for Snape.

Snape thinking: I am going to get this prankster.

The idea for this prank comes from burnin4Christ.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	109. Chapter 109 The Cauldron Explosion

Prank number 109 The Cauldron Explosion

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Neville Longbottom.

Idea: Neville cauldron explodes, the contents landing on Snape, changing him physically.

One day in potions class Snape was making his usual rounds among the students to see how each one was doing with their potions.

As usual, Neville was not doing to good with his potion. As Snape passes Neville, he made his usual snide remarks to Neville. Neville then went to pieces, and put a wrong ingredient in the cauldron, causing the cauldron to explode.

The contents of the cauldron drenched Snape in the potion. The potion made Snape grow two heads, four arms, four legs, become half man half women, sprouts fur all over his body, and breathes flames every time he talks.

Colin Creevey had a camera with him; he took several pictures of Snape. Snape was not aware of pictures that were taken by the Colin.

Snape was very angry, he told everyone to get out of the class except for Neville. He told Neville to clean up the mess he made by the exploding cauldron.

Snape went to his quarters, and he was not going to come out until the potion wore off.

Snape thinking: Neville is a walking disaster when in my potions classroom, almost in every class he blows up a cauldron. Now I am going to look in my mirror to see what I look like. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

A sound was heard coming from the dungeons, it sounded like an animal in pain.

This disaster only lasted twenty-four hours, and Snape was back to normal, well normal for him.

Later after the pictures were developed, they were shown to all the students and the teachers in the school. Snape never saw nor never knew about the pictures. If he did, it would be a big disaster, that is why he did not find out about the pictures.

A/N: The idea for this chapter comes from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	110. Chapter 110 Voldermort

Prank number 110 Voldermort

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Dumbledore, or Voldermort

Idea: Snape is given a muggle for a pet by Lord Voldermort.

Lord Voldermort thought he would pull a prank on Snape. Voldermort had heard about the pranks that had been pulled on Snape. He decided that he wanted to have some fun, and that he was going to pull a prank on Snape himself.

Snape was given a muggle as a pet. The female muggle was a witch in disguise, and her name is Sandra White

Snape decided to take her back to Hogwarts to talk with Dumbledore about this whole situation.

Dumbledore asked the muggle who she was, and where did she come from.

Sandra did not like the prank or lying about it, so she decided to tell them the truth about the prank. After that, she took off, and left Hogwarts all together.

Snape thinking: It was not a good prank, but Voldermort is a crazy person, so the prank was not good.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from Alex the Anachronistic.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	111. Chapter 111 Lumos

Prank number 111 Lumos

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Ideas: When Snape leans down to inspect your work. Grab your wand, place the tip of it directly between his eyes and say 'Lumos.'

During the last potions, class of the day Snape was making his usual rounds checking the student's potions. There was one potion that did not look right to him, so he leaned down to check more closely on this Miss Lang;s potion. Wilma took her wand out and put the tip between his eyes, and said "Lumos."

Snape, who now could not see a thing, was shocked by the results of the lumos. He then told everyone except the student that did the prank to get out of his classroom.

Snape then pointing at the student in the wrong direction, said to the Wilma, "How dare you, were you trying to blind me. You now have a detention with Filch tomorrow night. Now if you try any more pranks on me I will see to it personally that you are expelled. Now get out of my sight.

Snape thinking: These students are getting bolder in doing these pranks. I am relieved that the effects of that prank have finally worn off.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	112. Chapter 112 Snapio

Prank number 112 Snapio

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: A student names their quill 'Snapio,' during the class this student kept talking to it.

Snape thinking to himself: I hope Miss Wilson will stop talking to their quill it is annoying. I am going to ask them if they are talking to me instead.

Margaret told Professor Snape that they were talking to their quill 'Snapio,' because they want too.

Snape thinking: It sounds like this Miss Wilson has a serious problem, and needs help.

Snape glares menacingly at the student, and says to them, "I hope your quill does not answer back, if it does, you will to seek help from a professional. You brain might be fried, and I do not need any more students like that right now. I have far too many of them already, and that is bad enough. Stop talking to the quill, and put it away or you well receive a detention."

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	113. Chapter 113 Oreo Cookie

Prank number 113 Oreo Cookie

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore

Idea: Give him an Oreo cookie that had the filling removed and replaced with toothpaste.

In the teachers lounge have Professor Dumbledore give Snape an Oreo cookie that had the filling removed and replaced with toothpaste.

Snape aloud: "What a horrible tasting cookie, the filling tastes like toothpaste. Professor Dumbledore are you responsible for this prank."

Dumbledore admitted he was responsible for the prank involving the Oreo cookie.

Snape thinking: I do not think I will be eating Oreo cookies anymore after what just happened.

A/N: the idea for this prank comes from maurablegirl14eva.

A/N: Please push the button that says, review. Keep smiling. :-)


	114. Chapter 114 Grima Wormtongue

Prank number 114 Grima Wormtongue

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape at all. J. owns him.

Idea: Give a picture of Grima Wormtongue (from The Lord of the Rings) to a student.

Hermione gives a picture to Snape, then she asks him, "Are you related to the person in the picture."

Snape thinking: Who is this person? I have never seen this person before in his life, also I believe I am not related to him. Why do they think I am related to this person, unless this is another prank?

Snape aloud: "I am not related to this person in the picture. Who is this person anyway?"

The student then told Snape that the person in the picture was an actor that played a character in The Lord of the Rings movies.

Snape tears up the picture, and then he tells the student to give these pieces of the picture to the person who gave it to you. He also told the student to tell that same person to stop the pranks, or they will be sorry for what they are doing to him.

A/N: the idea for this prank comes from burin4Christ.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	115. Chapter 115 The Proposal

Prank number 115 The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Hermione or Ron.

Idea: Have a female student, run up to Snape in a hallway packed with students. She kneels, proposes, and runs like crazy before Snape recovers.

One day Snape was walking in the hallway heading for the potions classroom. The hallway was packed with students heading to their next classes.

A beautiful 7th year, Hermione Granger comes up to Snape, she kneels, and then she asks Snape to marry her. Then she gets up, and runs away like crazy before Snape has a chance to recover from the prank.

Snape to the students staring at him in the hallway, "What are you staring at, get to your classes before I give you detentions. Dunderheads!"

Snape stalks off to his classroom very angry, along the way he takes a pile of points off students getting in his way.

Snape thinking: I have been humiliated in front of the other students. I will get my revenge, for they have gone too far. It is time for payback against the pranksters.

The next day Snape was ready to get his revenge. He decided he was going to use the same prank that was pulled on him yesterday on the same student who did the prank originally.

He entered the Great Hall and went straight to Hermione Granger, and proposed to her on bended knee. Then he gets up and walks up to the teacher's table like nothing happened.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Hermione was very embarrassed by what had happened. Ron asked her if she was going to do anything about it. She told him she was not going to do anything about it, and she told him the reason why not.

A/N: the idea for this prank comes from Tilthanial.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	116. Chapter 116 Bad Memories

Prank number 116 Bad Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Harry Potter

Idea: A student used a spell, and copied Harry Potter's worst memories from his head, then sent them to Snape's head forcibly.

The student did this when they were in the Great Hall eating lunch. The student sneaked up to Harry and silently said the spell, "Effingo Pessimus Memorias."

Then the student sent the memories to Snape when he was not looking, it hit his head forcibly causing Snape to react by looking around at the students. Then Snape realized that he was in Harry's worst memories. He saw the abuse that was done to Harry by the Dursleys, his own treatment of Harry, and other bad memories.

Snape thinking: I do not appreciate when things are forced on me. The memories that I saw were they real or were they made up ones. If these are real memories, then Potter has gone through some rough times in his life. This is still a prank, not a very nice one, for it involved, Potter and me.

A/N: "Effingo Pessimus Memorias " means "Copy worst memories."

The idea for this chapter comes from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	117. Chapter 117 Brave Sir Robin

Prank number 117 Brave Sir Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or the song 'Brave Sir Robin' from the movie 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail.'

Idea: Give Snape a 'Light Saber.' Then another student casts a spell on him to sing a song.

As Snape enters the Great Hall, Harold gave Snape a lighted 'Light Saber'. Then have Bill walk behind him with a pair of coconuts, banging them together. Then Christina cast a spell on Snape that will make him sing this song 'Brave Sir Robin.

Snape sang the whole song through while walking to the teacher's table. He seemed to be in a trance, not aware of what he was doing.

When Snape had finished the song he snapped out of the trance he was in, he realized what had happened.

Snape turns around says to the students, "How dare you to make a fool of me again. I will get my revenge."

He scowls then leaves the Great Hall in a huff.

Snape Thinking: How dare they do this to me again. I think I will take 50 points off each house, for the prank they played on me.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from Alex the Anachronistic.

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	118. Chapter 118 Truth

Prank number 118 Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Harry Potter

Idea: Snape carefully invades Harry's memories to find out if they are real. The results stagger Snape, and a whole new of respect forms!

After the instance of the memory prank, Snape ponders if they were real memories. He decided that he was going to find out if they were real.

The chance for Snape to do this came about the next day in potion's class. Harry was sitting the front row between Ron and Hermione. Snape went into Harry's head to check the memories to see if they were true. He had to do it in a way, so that Harry would not be aware of it.

Snape was shocked at what he saw in Harry's memories; they were true, and a lot worse than he thought they would be. Snape realized that he had to stop putting Harry down all the time. Snape was making Harry's life harder than it should be. Snape then decided he was going to treat Harry better from now on, when he remembers too.

A/N: the idea for this chapter comes from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	119. Chapter 119 Snape Pulls Pranks

Prank number 119 Snape Pulls Pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Snape had enough from these pranks; he decided he was going to pull some pranks on the students.

The first prank, he pulled was in the Gryffindor common room; he went and changed the Gryffindor colors to Slytherin colors. No one could change back the colors to what they should be, and this prank lasted about four whole weeks.

The next prank, he pulled took place in the 7th year class between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Snape turned all the students in that class orange, this prank lasted seven days.

Snape arranged that a potion be put in the Gryffindor House student's pumpkin juice; it caused them to hallucinate. This prank lasted twenty-four hours.

The final prank Snape pulled on the students, and the teachers happened in the Great Hall during dinner. He had arranged with Peeves, was to have him throw, water balloons on the students and teachers.

The funny thing about these pranks that no one knew who had pulled them. Snape felt better after pulling every prank.

Snape thinking: Now will they realize how it feels to have someone pull pranks on them, I hope they learn from this. Only time will tell the truth.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	120. Chapter 120 Revenge From Students

Prank number 120 Revenge From Students

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Some students in the Gryffindor common room were discussing the pranks that have been played on the students. It was generally thought that Snape was behind those pranks, so it was decided that they were going to pull a prank that would last for 1 week. The prank they were going to do on Snape was to give him James Potter's eyes, hair, and all.

During potions class Wilma cast the spell. It could be a while, before Snape would notice that something had happened to him. Unless some of the students start laughing he would know something was going on, but some students did laugh at Snape.

Snape asked one student why were they laughing at him. The student told Snape to go look in the mirror to see what had happened to him.

All they heard was a scream, and it scared them, so all the students thought it would be wise to get the heck out of the classroom as fast as they could.

Snape was so angry that he vowed to get back at them.

A/N: the idea for this prank comes from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	121. Chapter 121 The Hypnosis Potion

Prank number 121 The Hypnosis Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Snape thought of a way to get back at the students that pulled that last prank on him. He was going to find a potion that one could put the Imperius Curse in with a drink.

Snape found what he was looking for; the potion was called "The Hypnosis Potion." He made the potion up then added the Imperius Curse to it. Then he arranged with the house elves to have them put it in the pumpkin juice.

Snape thinking: This should be interesting, they would walk around, and do different strange stunts when someone suggests one. They would remember what they did, but not know how it happened.

It was during dinner that it happened, when someone mentioned something; it would be

done if it was possible to do. Some of the things that were done were: Some of the students danced on the tables; others went and kissed other students of the opposite sex; eating like pigs; some of the students sang, some were good others were bad at it; there was the odd student that started to act like babies; etc…

Snape was enjoying himself immensely; it was fun getting revenge for the pranks that were pulled on him.

The prank only lasted for about two hours when it wore off. The students were very embarrassed at what had happened. They were out of control of themselves, for they could not stop themselves from doing what someone mentioned.

Snape thinking: I wonder if they learned a lesson from this that pranks maybe fun to do, but to be on the receiving end was no fun at all.

A/N: The idea for this prank came from crazedreader.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	122. Chapter 122 No Potions

Prank number 122 No Potions

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: The students got together from all houses except Slytherin, they came up with a spell that will completely destroy Snape's ability to do potions, and spell work. Then make Snape look like a male version of Umbridge. The only way for him to get help is to go straight to Professor Dumbledore, confess his cruelties, harassment, and abuse of the point system.

This prank takes place in the Great Hall during lunch. One student cast the spell, and Snape would not notice the effects until later in his potions classroom.

Snape could not figure out why he could not do any potions this afternoon, and he even tried to so some spells, but they would not work for him. Snape wondered if it were another prank, he would have to ask Dumbledore later at dinner.

During dinner, the second part of the spell took place, and Snape was turned into a male version of Umbridge. There was a side effect of this spell; it also turned the students from all the houses except Slytherin house. It turned them into a male or female version of Umbridge. The Slytherins started to laugh like crazy, and they made some rude comments.

The other teachers noticed it happened to Snape also, some found it funny, but the others did not find it funny at all. Dumbledore asked Professor Snape what was going on. Snape told him what had happened to him that afternoon. Dumbledore did not know what to say, but he knew it was a prank gone badly.

Dumbledore stood up, spoke to the students, and asked them what was going on. He was not too pleased about this prank. They had gone too far with it, for it had backfired on them.

One student stood up, and told Professor Dumbledore the whole story. It was up to Snape now to make a statement that would free them all from the results of this prank.

Snape aloud: "How dare you judge me, I should let you stay the way you are for a few days to teach you a lesson, but that would affect me too."

Snape turned to Dumbledore and admitted what he had to admit. After that, the students and Snape turned back to normal for them.

Dumbledore to everyone, "I am well aware of these things about Professor Snape, he has been like this for years. Because of this prank I will take off 100 points from each house except for Slytherin house."

Snape thinking: That is all he is going to do, take points off, no detentions or anything else. Will Dumbledore stop these pranks I rather doubt it! What else is new for Dumbledore?

A/N: The idea for this chapter comes from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	123. Chapter 123 Multi Populi

Prank number 123 Multi Populi.

Disclaimer; I do not own Snape or Dumbledore.

Idea: Make everyone float to the ceiling in the Great Hall, while Snape is made to look like a baby, with a diaper, a bonnet, pacifier in the mouth, and a baby bottle in his hand.

Martha West decided to come, and visit Hogwarts during dinnertime. Professor Dumbledore had been telling her about the different pranks that had been going on. Martha decided, she was going to pull a prank that would affect everyone that was eating dinner in the Great Hall.

What she was going to do was to cast a spell to temporary cancel the law of gravity in the Great Hall, so that everyone would float to the ceiling. While that was happening, she was going to change Snape clothing. He would be wearing a diaper, a bonnet, pacifier in the mouth, and he would be holding a baby bottle.

Martha enters the Great Hall; she makes sure the doors are closed securely. Then she utters the spell, "Wingardium Levisoa Multi Populi."

Then everyone floats up to the ceiling knocking over chairs, food, and tables. While this was going on, Martha cast a spell on Snape to make him look like a baby, with a diaper, a bonnet, pacifier in the mouth, and a baby bottle in his hand.

Everyone saw what happened to Snape and started to laugh at him. Some of the students were too scared to care, they just screamed their heads off.

Dumbledore told the students to calm down, and everything will be all right. He then told Martha to reverse the spell on everyone.

Martha reversed the spell, and everyone landed gently on the floor.

Snape was embarrassed on the way he looked. He told Martha to change his clothes back to the way they were. Martha changed his clothes back. After that, Martha left the Great Hall then the School.

Snape to Dumbledore, "Why did she do those spells Albus, I see no purpose in it."

Dumbledore told them it was a prank, but that the main person that the prank was for was Professor Snape.

Snape aloud, "She had no right to do that prank. If she comes back here, she will be very sorry that she did. That is not a threat but a promise. You better warn her Albus."

A/N: Multi Populi means many people.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	124. Chapter 124 Huge Teddy Bear

Prank number 124 Huge Teddy Bear

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Snape is given a huge teddy bear.

Snape had just finished his dinner, and was walking towards the Great Hall doors. When a student carrying a huge teddy bear went up to Snape, and the student told him that his mother wanted him to give this teddy bear to Snape.

The student threw the teddy bear into Snape's arms, and then the student ran away from Snape. Some of the students that were still their eating their dinner were surprised at just what happened.

Snape thinking: Why would anyone give me a teddy bear unless it is another prank? If that is the case, I intend to keep this teddy bear as a remainder of what is going on with these pranks that are being pulled on me.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from burnin4Christ.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	125. Chapter 125 Gryffindor Colors

Prank number 125 Gryffindor Colors

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Snape's hair, clothes turned into Gryffindor colors, polka dots all over his skin, and he gained a feminine voice. It is done by the Slytherins from his house.

The Slytherins were secretly enjoying the pranks that were being pulled on their Head of House Professor Snape, and they had been laughing to themselves with every prank.

The Slytherins decided to do a prank on Snape themselves, so they called Snape to come, and visit them in their common room.

When Snape enters the Slytherin common room some of the older students did different spells on him, and the outcome of the combined spells did the following to Snape.

Snape's hair, clothes turned into Gryffindor colors, polka dots all over his skin, and he gained a feminine voice.

All the students in the common room burst out in laughter at what Snape looked like.

Snape was furious at his students for what they did to him, his own house joining in on the prank war against him.

Snape undid the spells that were used against him. He decided that he was not going to get any angrier than he was; he was going to get even by pranking them back.

Snape changed the Slytherin colours in the common room to Gryffindor colors, and then he changed their robes to Gryffindor colors.

Snape aloud: "This will teach you to go against me. You will not be able to change the color of your common room, your robes for one week, and 100 points off too."

Snape then left their common room. They decided that they were not going to pull any more pranks on Professor Snape, for they feared what he might do to them next if they had continued them.

A/N: The idea for this prank came from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	126. Chapter 126 Christmas in July

Prank number 126 Christmas in July

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Have some students sneak into Hogwarts in the early hours of the morning, in the middle of July, without any one knowing it. Then go to Snape's quarters, and start singing Christmas carols. Do not stop singing until the sun rises, and Snape answers the door. When he does answers the door, stop singing, give him Christmas presents, and then make a run for it.

Snape was barely awake at 5:00 am in the morning when he heard the singing. Either he thought it was a dream, or there were actually people singing Christmas carols at the door to his quarters.

Snape realized that the singing was real, and not a dream. He got out bed, put on his robe, and slippers on, and then went to the door.

Snape opened the door, and saw five students singing Christmas carols.

Snape aloud: "What are you doing here? It is the middle of July, and you should not be here. Get out of here before I hex you all."

Before the students fled, they give Snape his Christmas presents. Then they fled the dungeons, then fled the school all the way to the front gates, and then they apparated to their homes.

Snape thinking: I cannot get a break from these infernal pranks. This is July, and students have not come back yet, except for these five students. Are these presents real or are they just part of the prank. I guess the only way to know is too open them up carefully.

Snape opened the presents, and saw they were rare potion ingredients, the very expense type. He realized that these students may have pulled a prank on him but the gifts are real. He would have to owl them and thank them for the presents.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	127. Chapter 127 The Basilisk

Prank number 127 The Basilisk

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Harry Potter

Idea: Harry Potter was going to pull a prank on Snape followed by a reward if he agrees with Harry's terms.

Harry decided to get his potion dreadfully wrong deliberately.

Snape comes over, and looks at his potion. Then he asks Harry what he did wrong. Harry answered that he did not know what he had done to make the potion turn out this way. Snape then started to upbraid Harry, but he just smiles through the whole thing.

Harry then asks Professor Snape if he deserves a detention.

Snape then replied, "Do you think you can control me. I do not think so, but you will serve a detention with me after supper here. Understand Potter!"

Harry told him that he did.

Later after dinner, Harry rushes to his detention with Snape, and he did not want to be late for it. He knocked on the potion classroom's door. Snape told him to come in, and do not dawdle. Harry came up, and waited for Snape to speak to him, but he decided to tell him the reason he wanted a detention.

Harry makes a deal with Snape. If Harry helps Snape to get a rare potion ingredient, Snape will stop treating Harry like his father. Snape accepts the deal, and then Harry takes Snape to the Chamber of Secrets where he sees the basilisk corpse.

Snape starts smiling, for he is very happy, and then he thanks Harry. Then Snape gets to work, and happily butchers the basilisk.

Snape keeps his promise for a time, but how long will that lasts, only time will tell.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	128. Chapter 128 Day Glow Pink Clothes

Prank number 128 Day Glow Pink Clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Susan Bones

Idea: The idea is to turn Snape's clothes to a day-glow pink colour.

During lunch, some of the Hufflepuffs were talking about the pranks that had been done to Professor Snape. Someone had an idea for a prank; the idea was to turn Professor Snape's clothes day-glow pink colour. The colour could not be changed, and Snape would not be able to change his clothes for three days.

They decided to play the prank during the Hufflepuff versus Slytherin Quidditch game. Everyone was getting into their seats in the Quidditch stands. All the Hufflepuffs were waiting for the right moment to cast the spell. The right moment appeared, when Hufflepuff had gotten a Quaffle through the goal post.

Snape was distracted enough for them to do the spell. A seventh year named Susan Bones was chosen to cast the spell. The spell that was used is 'lnduviae Roto Dies-Calere Rosa Nam Tres Dieis'.

No one noticed the change in Snape's clothes right away, but when they did, much laughter ensured.

Snape then looked at his clothes, and then yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him, "Who did this'?"

This got everyone's attention, more laughter too. Snape was so embarrassed, and enraged that he left the stands and headed for the dungeons. He went to change his clothes, but he could do no such thing.

Snape thinking: What am I going to do? I cannot leave the dungeons until the spell wears off.

Snape stayed in the dungeons for one day, until the spell wore off. When he was able to leave the dungeons, he went to the Great Hall during dinnertime.

Snape to everyone, "Whoever played this last prank, and thought it was funny will pay with their lives, so watch your hacks. I will find out who is responsible for this prank."

A/N: Induviae Roto Dies-Calere Rosa Nam Tres Dieis," means, "Clothes turn day-glow pink for three days."

The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse or generally scare Professor Snape."

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	129. Chapter 129 Neville Longbottom’s Boggart

Prank number 129 Neville Longbottom's Boggart

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: The idea is that Snape's clothes will change into the clothes that Neville's grandmother wears.

Some of the seventh's year students discovered a spell that would make Neville Longbottom's boggart to become real. This outfit will resist all efforts by Snape to change it back to his own clothes or to remove it. If Snape tries to hide down in the dungeons, the spell will transport him to the most crowded, room in the castle. The length of the spell will last for a one week.

Katie Bell cast the spell on Snape during dinnertime. When Snape saw what he was wearing, he screamed with terror, and ran out of the Great Hall towards the dungeons.

Snape tried to stay in the dungeons, but the spell would not let him hide away in the dungeons. The only times he was allowed to stay in the dungeons is when he had to teach his classes, make potions or for personal stuff. Otherwise the spell would transport him into areas were it was most crowded with students.

Snape thinking: The students think they are so smart, but I will prove to them that they are nothing but dunderheads.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	130. Chapter 130 Craft's Supplies

Prank number 130 Craft's Supplies

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: A student goes and buys some craft supplies, and has them owled to Snape.

Mary Smith goes into Hogsmeade to a store that sells, craft supplies. She buys some craft supplies to send by Owl Post to Snape. The craft supplies that were gotten crochet and knitting needles, needles for cross-stitching, scissors, a weaving needle, and how to do patterns so that Snape could learn the crafts.

It was during breakfast two days later when the owl mail was being delivered. There were several owls headed straight to Snape, and then he took the parcels off the owls.

Snape wondered what was delivered, for he had not ordered anything lately.

Snape opens the parcels, and wonders who sent him the craft supplies. He does not do any kind of crafts himself. This had to be another prank.

Snape stood up and addressed the students, "Who ever sent me these craft supplies has wasted their money, for I do not do crafts, and I know this is another prank. If no one comes, forward to claim these craft supplies. I will give them to a teacher that does do crafts."

No one answers or comes to claim the craft supplies, so Snape gives the stuff to another teacher.

Snape thinking: I know some men do knit, and do other crafts, but I am not the type to do this sort of stuff.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	131. Chapter 131 The Spoon Prank

Prank number 131 The Spoon Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape. I just own the girl student.

Idea: Look terrified and leave the hall anytime he picks up his spoon at mealtimes.

Mary Black decided she was going to pull her own prank on Snape. What she was going to do, every time that Snape picked up a spoon during meals, she was going to look very scared, then run from the Great Hall. She was going to do this for three meals, when Snape is in the great Hall having meals.

The first time, Mary does it, Snape does not realize it was, because he picked up a spoon.

The second time, he noticed, but thought, he was imaginings things.

The third time, he figured out she was doing it every time he used a spoon.

Snape thinking: What is her problem is it just to annoy me or is it another prank. I will not show how it affects me. Maybe then she will think her prank has not worked, even if is annoying me, she will never know.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	132. Chapter 132 Panic

Prank number 132 Panic

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: All the students from all the houses got together in the Great Hall to plan a prank on Snape. The idea for the prank is simple, when Snape walks into his classroom, all the students start to panic, and they all run out screaming the second they see him.

Snape makes his way toward the potion's classroom, as soon he gets into the classroom the students start to panic, and run screaming from the room.

After this happens a few times, Snape takes action. When students enter the last class of the day, Snape comes into the classroom then he locks the door, so the students could not leave the classroom. Snape told them he knew it was a prank, and they were going to pay the price.

Snape told them he was taking fifty points from each house, and the students in this class had to write a three-foot long essay on showing the proper respect for a teacher.

Snape thinking: Why do these students think they can fool me? I managed to stop them this time from leaving the room, so this prank ends now.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	133. Chapter 133 Not Worthy of Harry Potter

Prank number 133 Not Worthy of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Ron casts a spell on Snape so that every time he runs into Harry or if Harry's name is mentioned, he drops to the floor and says he is not worthy of Harry Potter.

Snape was leaving the Great Hall when Ron Weasley cast a spell on Snape. Ron was not sure if the spell would work on Snape, he would have to wait, and see what happens.

Harry was heading towards the Great Hall to get something to eat. He saw Snape leaving the Great Hall. When Snape saw Harry, he did the strangest thing. Snape dropped to the floor, and he kept saying to Harry that he was not worthy of Harry.

Harry could not figure what in the world was going on. Either Snape was pulling a prank on him, or someone cast a spell on Snape when he saw Harry he would act that way.

Meanwhile Ron was at the door laughing like crazy. Harry saw Ron at the door, asked him did he cast the spell, Ron said that he did.

During the next few days every time Snape ran into Harry or if Harry's name was mentioned Snape would do the actions.

After a while Ron got bored with it, he released the spell on Snape.

Snape realized what had happened after the spell was gone, and he even knew who cast the spell. Boy was Snape angry, so Snape grabbed Ron's arm, and dragged him to his office. Snape asks Ron who told him to do the prank. Ron said, he did not know who the person was, he was given a parchment with the spell, and what the spell did, that is all he knew.

Snape gives a month long detention to Ron for pulling the prank.

Snape thinking: The students must not know who is behind these pranks. How am I going to find out who is behind these pranks if the students do not know who it is. The only one who does know is Dumbledore, and he will not tell me who is behind these pranks.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from Tammy.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	134. Chapter 134 Dumbledore and McGonagall

Prank number 134 Dumbledore and McGonagall

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Dumbledore, or McGonagall, but I do own notwritten.

Idea: When McGonagall is in Snape's line of vision she goes and snogs with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was in his office thinking about an idea for a prank. He was also trying to decide what to do about the person behind the pranks.

The person behind the prank usually sent her ideas for pranks to Dumbledore. Then he handed out the information about the prank, how to do it, and the supposed results of the prank on a piece of parchment. These pranks were very well thought out ones that usually worked out well.

Dumbledore was going to pull his own prank on Snape. He was going to snog with McGonagall whenever Snape was around. Professor McGonagall agreed to help Dumbledore with the prank.

Snape was in his office when it first happened. Dumbledore and McGonagall flooed to Snape's office so they could begin the prank, and when Snape saw them arrive, Dumbledore, and McGonagall started to snog each other in front of Snape.

Snape was very embarrassed when this happened, so he had to look away.

This prank was done several times in different parts of the castle where the three of them were.

Snape had enough, and told them, "Would you stop snogging when I am around, it is embarrassing. If you do not stop doing it I will hex you into the next week."

Dumbledore stopped doing it, and then told Snape it was a prank, he and McGonagall came up with it.

Dumbledore decided he was going to tell Snape the name of the woman who is behind the pranks her name is notwritten.

Snape to Dumbledore, "That is the woman's name, that cannot be her real name."

Dumbledore replied to Snape, "That is the name she gave me, and that is all I know about her."

Snape thinking to himself later on: That name is still not enough to go on, it is a pseudo name. Maybe I can track her somehow, and find out who is this mystery woman is.

A/N: the idea for this prank comes from crazedreader.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	135. Chapter 135 The Weird Dream

Prank number 135 The Weird Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Snape had a weird dream.

Snape had a weird dream, he dreamt that he was so fed up with the pranks, so that he Avada Kedavra himself to end the pranks. Then he woke up to find out it was just a dream.

Somehow, someone found out about the dream, and told other students. Then the whole school knew about it, including the portraits, and ghosts. They all laughed at him, because of the dream. Snape got so angry, and frustrated, that he actually wanted to rally kill himself. He tried to do it, but for some reason it was not working. Snape wondered maybe that he was dreaming the whole thing.

Then Snape woke up for real this time, and wondered if any of it was real. Snape decided to test his theory, so he went to the Great Hall, no one was laughing at him. It was just a dream, and he felt so relieved.

Snape thinking: These pranks are now affecting my dreams. This is getting to be too much!!!

A/N: The idea of this chapter came from murdrax.


	136. Chapter 136 Frosty the Snowman

Prank Number 136

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore.

Snape had just finished eating his dinner when the spell hit him. He stood up, then he turned Frosty the Snowman, then started singing Frosty the Snowman three times.

While this was happening, the students that knew that song, sang along with him. When Snape had finished singing the song, he turned back to the way he was. He would not remember doing this, but Dumbledore telld Snape later about what had happened to him.

Later in the day Snape was pondering on what had happened to him during the prank. He was annoyed at what happened, so Snape decided that he was going to pull a prank on all the students.

The next morning at breakfast Snape pulled his prank. First, he made sure the doors to the Great Hall was locked so that the students could not leave. Snape used a spell to cause a snow storm on the students only.

Thye students tried to get out of the Great Hall, but they could not get out. Some of the students were screaming and wanting to get out.

Dumbledore sad to the students, "Silence, and getback to your sesats, and sit down quietly".

Then Dumbledore stopped the storm, unlocked the doors, and got rid of the snow.

Dumbledore said to Snape, " That was some prank you pulled Severus. I do nor blame you for doing it. You found a good prank that would not harm them. Sometimes you have to fight back."

Later Snape thought to himself. He was surprised that Dumbledore did not get mad at hi for pulling that prank on the students.

A/N: Spells used in the two pranks:

Roto in Glacialis Nix Homo- means Turn into Frosty the Snowman.

Nix Procella Alumno(s) Solus- means Snow Storm students only.


	137. Chapter 137 Christmas Decorations in May

Prank number 137 Christmas Decorations in May

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione

Idea: Someone sets a charm on Snape so that he'll run around putting up Christmas decorations in May, humming "Deck the Halls" for hours on end.

Snape was marking papers at his desk in the potion's classroom, when Hermione enters the room using Harry Potters invisibly cloak. She utters a spell at Snape silently so she would not be heard.

Snape starts humming "Deck the Halls" while marking the papers. Then he stops marking the papers, and then he stands up. Snape then spends the next few hours putting up Christmas decorations in the classroom, his office, and he was still humming 'Deck the Halls' while he was doing this.

After Snape finished, he realized what he had done, he actually put up Christmas decorations in May.

Snape thinking: Someone must have put a spell on me to do this. I am going to have to take down these decorations before someone finds out. If anyone finds out about it. I will be the laughing stock of the school. I do not need anymore problems than I have already now with the pranks.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from Alex the Anachronistic.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	138. Chapter 138 Weird Christmas Presents

Prank number 138 Weird Christmas Presents

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Snape gets some weird Christmas presents on Christmas Day.

On Christmas Day Snape finds a pile of gifts on his desk in the potion's classroom. They were from some of the students, and teachers. He was not expecting any gifts at all this year. He felt a little leary of the gifts. The only way to check them was to first use his wand and a spell. If they were all right then he would open them up. They passed the wand test, so he opened them up. He was a little curious as to what they were. These are the gifts that Snape had gotten:

_1. Pooping Santa Candy_

_2. The Zombie Survival Guide: Complete Protection from the living dead._

_3. Pizza Clock_

_4. Reel to Reel Radio_

_5. A bottle of Metamucil_

_6. Hairy Butt Wax_

_7. Fart in a Jar_

_8. Toilet Paper Cylinder_

_9. Book- Potions That Explode- How to make them_

_10. Fluorescent underwear_

_11. A Blow up Women_

_12. Pink Cauldron_

_13. Whoopee Cushion_

_14. Ear and Nose Clippers_

_15. A Talking Baby Boy Doll_

_16. Bubble gum smelling Shampoo_

Snape thinking: These are the weirdest Christmas presents I ever got. I bet these are prank gifts, and even on Christmas, I am not left alone. Some of the gifts are interesting, and some are actually useful.

A/N: the idea for this prank comes from Alex the Anachronistic.

Some of these gifts are real.

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	139. Chapter 139 Las Vegas

Prank number 139 Las Vegas

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Neville, Harry, Hermione or Ron

Idea: Neville goes up to Snape and tells him that he was told to deliver a message to him. He told him that he won a free trip to Las Vegas in America.

The whole thing started when Neville went to Snape, and told him that he was told to deliver a message to him. Neville told Snape that he won a free trip to Las Vegas in America. As the day wore on several other students went, and told Snape the same thing. The last ones to tell Snape what he won were Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

That made eleven students that told Snape that he had won a trip, because this made Snape very annoyed.

Snape thinking to himself: Why are all the students telling me the same thing, that I had won this trip. I know that I have won a trip to America. Oh no, this is ANOTHER PRANK.

During the last class of the day, one student went up to Snape and offered him some Kool-Aid.

Snape aloud: "Isn't Kool-Aid a muggle drink. I am afraid I will have to take it away from you. You are not supposed to have things like that in this classroom."

Snape thinking: I am going to try this drink, and see what is so special about it. This drink is sweet, and tastes very good. I wonder where I could get some more of this drink.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from Tammy.

In addition, part of this idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	140. Chapter 140 Traumatized Snape

Prank number 140 Traumatized Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore

Idea: Prank number 1: have Dumbledore announce to the whole school that Snape is the new 'Sex Ed' teacher. 2. A unknown student casts a spell at Snape that has the effect of basically turning all the female students and teachers start chasing him. And saying that they love him, etc...

On April 1st at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore told everyone that Snape was the new Sex Education Teacher of Hogwarts.

That caused so much laughter, and some of the students and teachers were shocked to hear this.

Snape stood up and said, "I AM WHAT! Are you crazy Dumbledore? I will not be the Sex Education teacher."

Then Dumbledore stood up, and then said it was an April Fools joke.

Snape thinking: That old coot is balmy.

This joke would set the stage for a prank that would last for 1 month.

Hermione was told to pull a very special prank. If it worked, it would traumatize Snape for a very long time.

During dinner on the same day as the first prank, Hermione cast a very special spell at Snape. It would cause all the female students to go into fervors of passion. As soon as he left the Great Hall, a group of female students followed Snape and then only started to say they love him, and wanted to show how much they cared for him. Then they tried to take Snape's clothes off, but Snape then ran to his office, cringing. Snape locked his door, and then put a silencing charm, so that he would not have to hear them, and their shrieks of longing for him.

This prank then lasted for 1 whole month, and when the time was up the spell stopped.

Snape was in very bad shape because of this prank, because of this he than decided he was going to tell Dumbledore that he was going to take a few days off away from Hogwarts. Dumbledore agreed that Snape could take a few days off to recover.

Snape thinking: I need a few days away from Hogwarts, because these pranks have gotten so out of control. I also need the time to come up with a very good prank to pull on the students, and to recover from this latest prank.

A/N: The ideas for these pranks comes from judgment99 and murdrax.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	141. Chapter 141 Filch Liking Snape

Prank number 141 Filch Liking Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: A student was told to drop hints that Filch liked Snape more than he should.

Maureen kept dropping hints to Snape every time he had potions class. She did this for three days before Snape lost it.

Snape got so frustrated and annoyed that he gave a detention to Maureen. This student had to serve his detention with Filch.

Snape thinking: The thought of Filch liking me is so sick. I can't stand the thought of it! YUCK!

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	142. Chapter 142 Cuddles

Prank number 142 Cuddles

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Granger.

Idea: Refer to him as cuddles.

During potions class a Hermione had been smiling at Snape all during the class. When he asked her if she had a problem, she said she did not, and she called him cuddles very quietly. Snape thought she called him cuddles, but was not totally sure that she did call him that. This continued for the next few days.

Snape thinking: I think Miss Granger has been smiling at me, and has been calling me cuddles. If this keeps up I might start smiling, and that would ruin my reputation. I cannot allow that to happen. I will just have to get her alone to see if she is actually doing it.

Later on, she did it again, and she was by herself. Snape then knew she was smiling at him, and was calling him cuddles it was not his imagination.

Snape aloud: "Are you smiling to drive me crazy, and why do you call me cuddles. Is this another one those pranks. If this is another prank, 50 points will be taken from your house and detention tonight cleaning cauldrons. This should cure you of smiling at me, and stop you from calling me cuddles."

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	143. Chapter 143 Anonymous Notes

Prank number 143 Anonymous Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore

For several days, Snape kept finding anonymous notes on his desk saying different things like. Remember that Christmas in 1985, Severus. Or meet me in Hogsmeade at Madam Puddifoot, and we will talk about the times we did some things we weren't supposed to do. Or maybe we could make some new memories if you know what I mean.

Snape thinking: I do not remember the Christmas of 1989, and what I was supposed to have done. I am not going to Hogsmeade to Madam Puddifoot. If I did that, and was seen by any of the students, my reputation would be ruined. I do not know anyone who would want to be with me, unless Trelawney is thinking about me in that way and that would be horrible. I do not know who is doing it, but if I get another note I will put a tracer on it, and it will lead me to the person who wrote these notes.

The next day, another note showed up. Snape then put a tracer on it to find out who the writer is. He could not believe who had been sending these notes. The person that had been doing it was Dumbledore, and it was another prank.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	144. Chapter 144 Here Comes Santa Claus

Prank number 104 Multi Pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Monty Python's 'I've got a lovely bunch of Coconuts'

Idea: 1. Slip him a potion that makes Snape sing the tune 'I've got a lovely bunch of Coconuts.' 2. Bring a large pile of books to class, and verify anything he states. 3. Write long extracurricular essays about the benefits of good, strong cleansing-potions.

One day full of pranks on Snape, it would male the day seem, long to Snape.

The day starts out normally for Snape, but all changed with his first potions class. Snape had some pumpkin juice on his desk, that the house elf had brought it to him. The drink had a tasteless potion in it, and when it was drank it would make a person sing the song 'I've got a lovely bunch if Coconuts'. Of course, Snape drank the juice, and started singing the song. All the students in the class looked at him in astonishment.

Snape only had to sing the song twice.

Snape thinking: I think it will be one of those days. I cannot punish anyone for this latest prank, because I do not who did it.

Next class Carol White brought a pile of books with her. That same student started to say things like, "Snape is right you know, and he's done it again."

Snape aloud: "Stop saying those statements repeatedly. You may be a smart student, but what you are doing makes you look dumb. Remember when it comes to potions I am always right."

The last class of the day when the next prank happened, Jane Swift had given Snape an essay about the benefits of a strong cleaning potion.

Snape told Miss Swift to come to the classroom at 7:00 pm to start using those cleaning potions in the potion's classroom. Someone had blown up their cauldron, and the contents went all over the classroom. They will also have to write the results on a three-foot long essay for tomorrow morning.

Later at dinnertime, the last prank happened. One teacher started to flick food at Snape. Snape caused the plate of food that teacher was eating to land on their face.

Snape aloud: 'What a mess you have on your face, you better get it cleaned up. You look like a baby that has finished eating their food."

Snape thinking: This has been one long weird day, because of all the pranks that was pulled on me.

A/N: The idea for these pranks comes from a list called: 'Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape'.

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	145. Chapter 145 Youth Potion

Prank number 145 Youth Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore

Idea: Snape gets slipped a youth potion that turns him into a very young child.

During potions class, students were making different potions with different ingredients.

One student was trying to make a type of Fountain of Youth potions. The student needed to find someone to try it out for him to see if it works. The student decided that they would try it on Snape.

At dinner, Snape was drinking his pumpkin juice unaware that a Fountain of Youth potion was put in it. Snape finished his drink, and he started to feel weird. Snape was shrinking, and when he was finished shrinking he was the age of a four year old, but he kept his adult mind.

Everyone started to laugh at him, but he did not like being laughed at. Snape then tearfully screams at Albus that he loved the Marauders only, and did not like him.

Then Snape four-year-old Snape gets off his chair, and runs out of the Great Hall. Then out of Hogwarts to the Forbidden Forest.

Later the teachers found his blood soaked robes in the edge of the forest.

Snape was not hurt or dead; he did that to get a break from all the nonsense he was going through. Snape would go back in a few days, and shock them all with his normal appearance. For the potion only lasted for twenty-four hours.

Snape thinking: That potion was not a very good one. There was one benefit from this prank. I get a break from all those dunderheads.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from risi.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	146. Chapter 146 House Elves

Prank number 146 House Elves

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Snape turns everyone into house elves. By the end of the day the castle has never sparkled brighter.

Snape had finally come up with a prank that would stop any future pranks. Maybe!!

Snape had discovered a spell that would cause the students, and teachers to turn into house elves for twenty-four hours.

At breakfast the next day, he performed the spell. It worked, all the students, and teachers turned into house elves except for himself.

Snape told them to make the castle so clean that it would sparkle.

After twenty-four hours were up, they turned back into students and teachers again. There was a drawback to this spell; they did not remember what had happened to them.

The prank backfired on Snape; it did not do what he wanted it to do. All that happened was that castle was more cleaner and sparkly than usual.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from risi.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	147. Chapter 147 Animagus Form

Prank number 147 Animagus Form

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Snape invents a potion that will turn everyone into what their animagus form would be.

Snape was working on a potion that would show what kind of animagus a person could be.

He gave all the students the potion, but there was a slight drawback, 25 of the students were, fish animagus. The house elves had to put gasping students into pitchers of water. The spell itself lasted only for three hours.

Snape decided to put the potion on hold for now, because of the problems it caused.

Snape thinking: I wonder what went wrong with the potion. Unless I was too frustrated, and stressed to make the potion right, because of the pranks that have pulled on me in the past.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from risi.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	148. Chapter 148 Vampire

Prank number 148 Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Someone came up with a spell that would turn Snape into a vampire for three months. After three months, the spell would wear off or, after he bites a person.

Everyone had to wear cloves of garlic around their necks to ward off Snape from coming near them.

Trelawney is allergic to garlic, she could not wear it, but that made her easy prey for Snape.

Snape could no longer stand it he needed blood now. He went and looked for Trelawney, he finds her, and then he bits her. Snape stopped before he totally drains her. That is when the spell wears off, and he is back to normal for him.

There were two good side effects from this whole thing. Trelawney becomes a very powerful seer, which she was not before. Snape has gotten perfect white teeth, and his eyes that glow a bit.

Snape thinking: I now know how a vampire feels when he needs blood. I do not appreciate being turned into a vampire. I had already the reputation of being the bat of the dungeons. For I will not be able to live this down.

A/N: the spell used is: 'Snape Lamia' which means, ' Snape Vampire'.

Also the idea for this prank comes from risi.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	149. Chapter 149 Hair and Eye Color Change

Prank number 149 Hair and Eye Color Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Draco Malfoy or Hermione.

Idea: Hermione accidentally spills a potion on Snape and Malfoy. Which changed their hair and eye color.

During a fifth year potions class Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy were paired together to make a color change potion. The potion would change the color of a person hair, and eyes. The name of the potion is called "The Color Change potion."

Snape was doing his usual rounds among the students checking their potions. When he stopped by Hermione, it startled her that she accidentally spilled the potion on Snape, and Draco, who was sitting beside her.

The potion changed Snape's hair blond, and his eyes blue. While Draco's hair turned, black and greasy, and his eyes turned, black. This really upset, both Draco and Snape very much.

Hermione received a one-week detention with Filch for the accident, even though the effects of the potion only lasted twenty-four hours.

Snape was called a "California Beach Boy." Draco was called "The Dark and Greasy Boy who lived in the dungeons."

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from crazedreader.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	150. Chapter 150 Santa Claus and Snape

Prank number 150 Santa Claus and Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Dumbledore, Santa Claus.

Idea: Make Santa come to Snape and ask him to deliver the Christmas presents.

On December 24th, Snape had a visit from a man dressed in red. He said his name was Santa Claus. Snape did not believe that this man was Santa Claus, because Snape did not believe in Christmas at all.

Santa Claus wanted Snape to help him deliver, presents to the boys and girls around the world. Snape would have to wear a red suit with all the stuff that goes with it. Santa Claus cast a spell on Snape to make him want to help him.

Snape asked Santa Claus why he needed his help this year. Santa told him that he had to help the Ministry of Christmas to solve a problem for them, so he had to find someone else to play Santa.

Santa Claus magically put the entire Santa Claus outfit on Snape. Then dragged him to the Quidditch field where a sleigh and eight reindeer awaited for them. In the sleigh, was a big red bag filled with toys, and a list with the names of the good boys and girls that were going to get presents this year.

Snape thinking: Santa Claus is real, and he wants my help this year. Why me, and not someone else, I do not think I can do it, yet he expects me to do it. Did he put a spell on me to make me want to help him with this task?

Santa told Snape that the reindeer knew where to go. All Snape had to do was to deliver the presents.

This began the longest night in Snape's life, but he had a lot of fun delivering the presents. It made him feel good, and wanted.

When Snape finished delivering the presents, the reindeer went back to Hogwarts, and landed in the Quidditch field where Santa was waiting for him.

Snape next got a surprise he was not expecting Dumbledore is Santa Claus.

A/N: Now you know kiddies that Dumbledore is actually Santa Claus. Even though he was killed, he continued being Santa Claus, because he could not really be killed, so he continues to deliver presents to good boys and girls around the world. You kiddies had better be good, because Santa Claus is coming to Town.

A/N: The idea for this story comes from Alex the Anachronistic

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	151. Chapter 151 Christmas Pranks on Snape

Prank number 151 Christmas Pranks on Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Christmas, Silent Night or Jingle Bells, Hermione, and Hannah Abbot

Idea: Christmas Pranks on Snape.

It was the last day before their Christmas break, when these pranks occur. This day will be remembered by Snape as the Christmas pranks day.

Snape was walking towards the Great hall when some students surrounded him, and started to sing Jingle Bells.

Snape tells them to stop singing that infernal song. He tries to push his way out, but they would not let him go until they finished the song. When they finished the song, Snape told them that twenty-five points from their house would be taken off. Then Snape continues to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When Snape got to the teachers table, he noticed there was a Christmas card at the place he usually sat. Snape sat down and looked at the card; he was reluctant to even to touch the card, because he thought it could be another prank. Minerva who was sitting beside him told him not to be silly and just open it up.

Snape carefully opens the card up, a charm was activated which made Snape sing a Christmas carol, the song that he sang was Jingle Bells. When he was finished, he stomped out of the Great Hall to the dungeons.

During the potions class of the day, Hermione hums Silent Night, during any moments of silence in the class.

Snape aloud: "Stop humming, it is distracting the class. Unless you would like to sing the song in front of the entire school at lunch, that can be arranged very easily. If you do not want to sing the song in front of everyone, stop humming."

After that speech that Snape give Miss Granger, she went, and charmed Snape's hair red, white, and green. Everyone in the class started laughing at Snape.

Snape aloud: "Why is everyone laughing at me. If no one will tell me what is going on, I will give the whole class, a month's worth of detention after Christmas break."

One student told him what happened

Snape got so angry that he told the students to get out of this class NOW!

When the students were gone, he was able to turn his hair color back to normal.

Snape thinking: This day seems to be one of those days where I get many pranks thrown at me. I wonder what will happen next.

During lunch, the teachers kept offering Snape sweets, every chance that they got during lunch. They even insisted that he should try the green ones. Snape told them to stop it, and that he would not fall for it.

Snape thinking: I am not stupid; I will not try the green one, because it is another prank.

Later after dinner, Hannah Abbot starts to run after him in the halls with Christmas Crackers. She insisted that they open one together.

Snape aloud: "Will you leave me alone. I will not open one with you."

Hannah opened the cracker herself, and a funny clown hat appeared. She tried to get Snape to wear the hat, but Snape set the hat on fire. Then Snape told the Miss Abbot to get out of his sight or she would get a detention.

At the end of the day, when Snape enters his quarters he finds a present on his bed, it was a kitten.

Snape thinking: Why did someone give me a kitten? I hope this is not another prank. I do not need any more pranks today.

There was a tag on the kitten's collar; it said its name was Toby, and Merry Christmas Severus. Minerva.

Snape thought to himself, a gift that was not a prank. I will keep the kitten, and I will get the house elves to help to care of the kitten when I am not around. I must thank Minerva tomorrow for the gift.

A/N: The idea for some of these pranks comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	152. Chapter 152 Notwritten

Prank number 152 Notwritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore. I do own Martha West.

Idea: Spill potion all over Snape, then ask him if it deserved detention.

Dean Thomas spilled his potion on Snape deliberately. Then he smiled at him when Snape grumbles incoherently with anger. Then Dean them ask him if THAT deserves a detention.

Snape aloud: "Do I think that deserves a detention? Yes, I do think it deserves a detention, but it will be a harsh one. Do you think you can get away with doing a prank without some form of punishment?"

Snape thinking: This prank was not funny; it could have ended badly. Some of these pranks are dangerous at times, but no one seems to get the picture. Am I the only one who understands?

This notwritten is a danger to others, because of these horrible pranks. I will get even with her, whether she likes or not. She has to be taught a lesson, because you cannot do things like this, and get away with it.

The next day Martha West decides to visit Hogwarts, because Dumbledore requested her to come. Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about the pranks that were happening to Snape.

Dumbledore asked her, how many more pranks Snape would have to endure before he loses his mind.

Martha also told Dumbledore, some of the pranks that were being pulled on him were not coming from notwritten, but by the students and teachers themselves.

Dumbledore said he did not know that, but Snape might decide to get revenge on notwritten, because of them.

Before she left she asked Dumbledore to tell the students and teachers, when Snape was not around, not to pull extra pranks that notwritten had not given them to pull on Snape. Dumbledore said he would let them know.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	153. Chapter 153 Water Guns

Prank number 153 Water Guns

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Peeves, The Bloody Baron, or Filch

Idea: The idea is to give either Peeves or students water guns, but why not have both have water guns.

Peeves and some select students were given different sizes of water guns to use against Snape. These were not ordinary water guns; the water in them never runs out. They decided to pull this prank on a Saturday at lunchtime in the Great Hall.

The day finally arrived. Peeves and the students were waiting for Snape to arrive into the Great Hall.

Snape enters the Great Hall and slowly walks up to the teacher's table. Then Peeves gave the command to start the water guns.

Snape got soaking wet from the water guns. He turned around, and told Peeves and the students to stop doing it, but the students and Peeves would not stop.

Snape told the students that were using the water guns to stop it again. They finally stopped spraying Snape with water. He then told them they had a detention tonight with Filch to clean up the bathrooms. He then made all the water guns disappear, except for Peeves water gun, for some reason Peeves water gun would not disappear.

Snape then told Peeves to stop spraying him with water, but Peeves did not listen at all, he kept on doing it. Snape then told Peeves that he was going to get the Bloody Baron to stop him. At one point, Snape ran out of the Great Hall with Peeves hot on his heels spraying him with water.

Snape went to the Bloody Baron to ask him if he would stop Peeves from using the water gun on him. The Bloody Baron just shook his head laughingly, and said he was not going to stop him this time.

Snape thinking: I have to find a way to stop Peeves from using that water gun on me. The Bloody Baron would not help me out in this situation. At least the students cannot do it to me any more.

Snape found a spell that would stop Peeves from using the water gun on Snape any more.

The spell, which he used on Peeves, is "Vover Aqua Chopo Hacia." When Peeves tried again to spray Snape, the water gun sprayed, Peeves instead.

Snape thinking: I do not think Peeves will try to use that war gun on me any time soon. If he tries to do it again, I will use the spell on the water gun to stop him.

A/N: "Vover Aqua Chopo Hacia." Means turn water gun against. ( a Spanish spell)

The idea for this prank comes from Black Frost Dragon.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	154. Chapter 154 Used Tissues

Prank number 154 Used Tissues

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Have some of the students put used tissues in Snape's office.

There was a cold bug going around Hogwarts. A lot of the students, and teachers had one.

Some of the students gathered up used tissues that were used by other students, and teachers who had a cold. They filled up Snape's office with the tissues.

Snape walks into his office, and sees the pile of used tissues in his office.

Snape thinking: This is a really disgusting prank.

Snape then went to eliminate the used tissues, by making them disappear.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from Alex the Anachronistic.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	155. Chapter 155 Masquerade Dance

Prank number 155 Masquerade Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own the following people: Severus Snape, Captain Jack Sparrow, Q and son Q, Jareth the Goblin King, and Professor Dumbledore.

Idea: To conjure up four famous people to bother Snape at a masquerade dance.

There was going to be a masquerade dance after dinner in the Great Hall. It was for fourth years and up, and teachers were required to attend with costumes.

Snape was fuming inside, he was being forced to go to the dance, and was required to wear a costume as well. Snape decided to go as a vampire, as he was known as the bat of the dungeons, so why not go as a vampire.

Snape thinking: I do not know why I have to wear a costume, but Dumbledore insisted on it. He is quite the manipulative person when he wants to be!

There was going to be an extra quest at this dance. Dumbledore had asked Martha West to com to the dance.

Later on at the dance, Martha showed up dressed as a queen. She has been waiting for a while for this moment. Martha was going to pull a prank at Snape during the dance.

The perfect moment arrived that Martha pulled her prank. She conjured up four people. They were, Captain Jack Sparrow, Q and son Q, and Jareth the Goblin King. They were to go to Snape, and bug him during the rest of the dance, but it did not work out that way.

Snape saw four people coming towards him. He did not know who they were, but he thought the rest of the evening might just get interesting. It would get interesting all right, but not the way he thought it would. The four of them introduced themselves to Snape.

Snape thinking: A pirate, a Goblin King I have heard of, but Q and his son Q, what kind of names are those!

Captain Sparrow had an eye and stomach for rum. He occasionally disappeared to look for rum. Sparrow even asked Snape if there was any rum around. Snape told him that there was no rum at all. A little later on he disappeared, and never came back.

Snape thinking: I am glad that Sparrow is gone. Sparrow and his rum, and he was an idiot to boot.

Jareth the Goblin king and Severus at least had something in common, magic. The two of them were able to talk about the differences of their magic. After a while, Jareth had to go because he was being called, so he disappeared in a whirl of glitter.

Snape thinking: Jareth was not so bad, for we had something in common, but he was called away to do a job.

The last two guests were the hardest to understand them, because they were so great in their own eyes. They tried to explain to Snape where they came from, who they were, and the things they could do and done. Snape did not care who they were, all he wanted to do was to leave the dance, and go to his quarters for peace and quiet. The two did not like Snape or the dance so they too disappeared.

Snape thinking: Those too were the most annoying people I have met; they were so full of themselves and of their remarkable powers, and the remarkable things they have done. They are gone never to come back I hope!

Martha's prank had not turned out the way it was, suppose too. She did not understand it at all, why did the prank not work at all. Where did she miscalculate the prank? No, she was not at fault it was Snape's fault.

Martha went to Dumbledore, said goodbye to him, and went home disappointed.

When the dance was over Snape gladly left the Great hall for his quarters for his peace and quiet. When Snape got to his quarters, he found several goblins ransacking his living quarters. He tried to stop them, but they were tricky goblins. Finally, he was able to get rid of them, but his quarters were a mess. He cleaned up the mess with magic, and then he went tiredly to bed.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	156. Chapter 156 Tarzan

Prank number 156 Tarzan

Disclaimer: I do own Snape or Tarzan

Idea: Have someone conjure up Tarzan of the Apes to bother Snape.

Everyone in the Great Hall, everyone heard a strange noise. It sounded like the yell that Tarzan used in the movies.

Next thing that happened, a person was swinging through the Great Hall on vines, which were hanging from the ceiling. That person was no other than Tarzan of the Apes.

Tarzan was looking for someone, and that someone was Snape. Tarzan found Snape in the middle of the Great Hall staring at him.

Tarzan started swinging his way towards Snape. Before Snape had a chance to react, Tarzan grabbed Snape by the waist, and began to swing all over the place with him, and was doing that famous yell of his. Snape was not too pleased with this, and all this swinging around was making him dizzy.

Snape to Tarzan, "Put me down you big ape. How dare you grab me? Put me down NOW!"

Tarzan put Snape down he gave him a kiss on top of his head. Once Snape was down, Tarzan and the vines disappeared.

Snape to himself as he was leaving the Great Hall: Who was that crazy person? He was acting like Tarzan of the Apes. Someone is responsible for this prank. I have to find out who did this prank, unless notwritten that did this prank.

Snape heard a voice in his head saying, "Snape I did do that prank, and the guy was Tarzan of the Apes."

Snape was shocked that notwritten could speak in his mind, so he put up barriers in his mind, so that she could not bother him anymore that day.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	157. Chapter 157 Draco Malfoy

Prank number 157 Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Severus Snape or Draco Malfoy

Idea: Some Slytherins went into Snape's quarters and decorated his room in red, and white stripes, then filled it up with candy canes.

While Professor Snape was having his dinner in the Great Hall, some Slytherin students who were lead by Draco Malfoy went into Snape's quarters, decorated his room in red, and white stripes, then they proceeded to fill it with candy canes.

After dinner, Snape went to his quarters, and when he saw what was done to it, he fainted.

When he came too, Draco was there with him. Draco asked him if he was all right. Snape said he was, so Draco helped him to get up.

Draco then asked him what had happened. Snape then told what had happened. Then Draco went into Snape's quarters and everything was normal.

Before Snape woke up, Draco had cleaned up the room, and put it back to normal. Draco was the one responsible for this prank.

Snape then went into his quarters; he could not believe what he saw. There were no red, and white stripes, or a room full of candy canes.

Snape thinking: What in the world was going on here? I know what I saw. This must be another prank, one to make me seem crazy. I am not going to say nothing more about it.

Snape said thank you to Draco, and goodnight to him. Then he went and sat down to think about what had happened to him.

A/N: the idea for this prank comes from burin4Christ.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	158. Chapter 158 Sybill Trelawney

Prank number 158 Sybill Trelawney

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Sybill Trelawney

Idea: Sybill has like Snape for a long time. She decided she was going to give him a kiss of love.

Sybill went looking for him all over the castle. She found him in his potions classroom. Snape was writing instructions on the blackboard for his next class, which was to begin in ten minutes.

Sybill came up to him, and he turned around, Snape asked her why she was here. Sybill showed him why she was there. She took her hands and put them on Snape's face then she began to kiss him thoroughly, and passionately. Snape could not believe that she was kissing him, and that she was a good kisser. Snape tried to stop her from kissing him. She finally broke off the kiss, and told him that she had liked him for several years, and had wanted to kiss him for some time now.

Snape told her coldly not to kiss him again, and that he did not like her at all. Sybill left the dungeons, and ran crying to her quarters.

Snape thinking: I hope that was not another prank. Where did she get the idea to kiss him, unless she was telling me the truth about how she feels about me? If it is true, I have hurt her feelings, but I will not mention to anyone about what happened to me.

A/N: The idea for this story comes from Alex the Anachronistic.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	159. Chapter 159 Spaghetti Into Live Worms

Prank number 159 **Spaghetti Into Live Worms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione Granger.

Hermione went to the kitchen where the house elves did the cooking for the whole school. She asked the elves what Professor Snape was having for his dinner. She was told that he was having spaghetti. That was perfect she thought it would work out just right.

When Snape gets his spaghetti, it will be live worms in sauce. Hermione knew of a spell that changed spaghetti into live worms.

Hermione went to the Great Hall for dinner; she sat down at her usual seat. All she had to do was to wait for Snape to arrive. Snape entered the Great Hall with caution, because he did not know what to expect. He went down and sat down at his usual seat. Snape was just served his spaghetti. Hermione cast the spell on the spaghetti so that it would become live worms.

Hermione said, "Volver Pastas En Morar Gusano."

Snape was about to eat his dinner, when he noticed his dinner was wiggling on his plate. The spaghetti was live worms.

Snape aloud: "EWE!!! Who turned my spaghetti into live worms?"

Snape put his fork and down, got out of his seat and headed for Gryffindor table.

"Which one of you did the spell, and ruined my dinner," He asked?

He looked at some of the Gryffindor in the eyes, but could not get any answers. Snape decided to look at Hermione, and tried to get into her head to see if she was the one to do it. It was Hermione that did pull the prank.

Snape aloud: "Miss Granger, detention with Filch at 7:00 pm for ruining my dinner."

Snape thinking: How dare she ruin my favorite food? I will not be able to eat spaghetti anymore without thinking about wiggling worms. How gross!

A/N: "Volver Pastas En Morar Gusano." Means turn spaghetti into live worms. ( Spanish spell)

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	160. Chapter 160 Trelawney and Snape Kissing

Prank number 160 

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or Sybill Trelawney

Trelawney went to Colin Creevey, and asked for his help to pull a prank on Snape during Colin's potion's class. She asked him to take some pictures of her, and Snape kissing. Colin thought it was a cool prank, and agreed to help her.

On the next day, Sybill went to the potion's classroom to see Snape. She walked into the classroom, and went to Snape.

Snape asked her why she was here. Sybill apologized for the kiss of a few days ago. Snape eyed her warily, for he did not trust her.

Sybill went, grabbed Snape, and started to kiss him hungrily. Colin started to take pictures of the two of them kissing; actually, Sybill was doing all the kissing.

Meanwhile students were astonished about the kiss that was, sort of happening. Some of the students had to hold in their laughter. It was quite the sight to see two teachers snogging.

Snape pushed Sybill away, and told her to get out of his class. Snape did not know about the pictures that Colin had taken.

Later Sybill talked to Colin about the pictures, and asked him to make about fifty copies of the pictures. Colin said okay, and when he was done, he would bring the pictures to her.

The next day Sybill got her pictures, and put the fifty copies around the school for everyone to see. A lot of the students, and the teachers so the pictures. There was a lot of speculation of what was going on between them.

When Snape found the pictures in different places, he went and destroyed each one of them.

Snape thinking: This prank has gone too far, and Sybill had no right doing what she did.

Snape went to Sybill, and told her she should not have done what she did. She had embarrassed him in public. Sybill told him it was a just a prank, so live with it.

She also said, "Hell has no fury like a woman scorned."

Sybill then walked away from him with a smirk on her smirk.

A/N: the idea for this prank comes from Black Frost Dragon

A/N: Please push the blue button that says go and review. You know you want too.


	161. Chapter 161 Hugs

Prank number 161 Hugs

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Have several students call him Mr. Snape instead of Professor Snape all day, and have random people give him hugs.

What began as a normal day for Snape would turn strange for him after his breakfast in the Great Hall. When he left for the potion's classroom to prepare for his first class of the day, several students called him Mr. Snape, and two female students gave him a hug along the way.

Snape knew there was a prank about, it was so obvious, because he had to keep correcting the students that it was Professor Snape, not Mr, Snape.

The prank went on all that day, with the Mr. Snape part, and hugs from female and male students.

It was during dinner that evening that Snape made a stand. He told the students to stop calling him Mr. Snape, and no more hugs. It was not proper behaviour to treat a teacher this way. After the speech, there were no more hugs or Mr. Snape nonsense.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from burnin4Christ.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	162. Chapter 162 Sun Ain’t Gonna Shine More

Prank number 162 Sun Ain't Gonna Shine More

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, the song "The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore by Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio, or Dumbledore

Idea :During potion's class, Martha West comes into the classroom, and starts to sing, "Sun Ain't Gonna Shine More."

Snape aloud: "Stop singing that infernal song now."

No one was listening to him. Snape was furious, and he went to her and tried to stop her from singing. Snape kept telling Martha to stop singing the song, and to leave his classroom, because she was disrupting his students. Instead, Martha cast a spell on Snape, so he could not speak nor move.

Martha starts to sing the song again with the help of several students who knew the song too.

When they all finished singing the song Snape's face was red with fury. Martha took off the spell that made Snape unable to move or speak. Martha got out of the classroom very fast, she ran out of the dungeons, and then ran to the Great Hall to hide from Snape.

Dumbledore was in the Great Hall at this time. He saw Martha run into the Great Hall, as if someone had been chasing her.

Dumbledore asked Martha what was going on. The question startled Martha; she did not know that Dumbledore was here in the Great Hall. After she calmed down a bit, she told Dumbledore what had happened. Dumbledore laughed at that, for he thought it was a good prank.

Meanwhile in the dungeons, Snape told the students to leave the class or the whole class would have detention. The students ran out of the classroom as fast as they could go.

Snape thinking: What was that woman thinking of. I will have to go, and talk to Dumbledore about this Martha West.

Snape went to look for Dumbledore, and found him in the Great Hall with Martha. Snape had an idea for a prank to pull on Martha; it will shock her, that for sure.

Snape walks up to Martha, taps her on the shoulder, and startles her. Martha turned around, and saw whom it was. Martha face turned very pale, for she was a little bit scared of him. Martha wondered what Snape was going to do to her.

Snape walked up to her, and kissed her. Martha almost kissed him back, and then she pulled away from him, and then ran out of the castle to her home in Hogsmeade.

Snape thinking: That prank went well I think. Maybe now she will leave me alone in the future.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

There is a link in my profile to a video on YouTube with Alan Rickman singing "The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine More."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	163. Chapter 163 Ski Slope

Prank number 163 Ski Slope

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape

Idea: Transfigure Snape's room into a ski slope (classed experts only slope), and send him down it.

Snape woke up one morning to find that his quarters were transfigured to a class expert ski slope. He had to figure out how to get down the slope, and not get hurt.

Snape does not know how to ski, so he would not be able to do it that way.

He got an idea; he would add more snow to the slope so that it was not as steep to go down on. Snape transfigured some snow into a sled, so that he could slide down the slope to the entrance of his quarters. After that, he could get rid of the snow.

His idea worked, and he had fun going down the slope on the sled. When he got to the bottom of the slope, he made the snow disappear, and the sled disappear too.

Snape thinking: I do not know who did this prank, but I will not tell anyone about it. Whoever did this prank will not know the results of the prank.

A/N: The idea for this prank is burnin4Christ.

Keep smiling and reading. :-)

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	164. Chapter 164 Polyjuice Prank

Prank number 164 Polyjuice Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from Stress overload.

Idea: Have all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs act as if they are evil, and trouble, while all the Slytherins act nice.

Have some 7th years, from each house come together, and make Polyjuice potion for a prank to be used against Snape. This potion lasts for an about one hour for the person who takes it, but it can be continued to be taken indefinitely.

All the students will go to a different house, they will have to act differently than they usually do, but they will be the same person on the inside. Because of the mixed students, in the different houses, and the attitude changes in the students will definitely confuse Snape and he will not know what is going on.

All the students must drink the potion before going to their potion's class.

The students sat with their normal houses (not with the normal students that are normally in those houses). Snape comes in and begins to teach his class. He gives them a simple potion to do. A Burn-Healing paste that is one of the easiest one to make, it is hard to screw it up, but their still were students like Neville Longbottom we still could not make a potion right.

The students in Slytherins were nice, no remarks, no trying to ruin other potions. While Gryffindors were causing trouble for the other, students who were having trouble making the potion on that day.

Snape noticed the changes of attitude in the houses. Slytherins were not supposed to be nice and helpful, and the other houses were bad and causing trouble. Something was not right Snape thought.

This prank continued for one week. Poor Snape's mind was so confused, until he realized that it could be a prank. Snape started asking questions of the Slytherins, because their behaviour was the most different. The answers he got back did not fit the way Slytherins think and act. Then he finally figured it out, they were using Polyjuice potion.

Snape needed to trick one of the supposed Slytherins to look at him so that he could perform Legilimency on that student. Snape then would be able to find out the truth.

Snape found out the truth all right. All four houses had gotten together to pull this prank on him.

At dinnertime, Snape stood up to address the students. Snape told the students he now knew about the prank against him using Polyjuice potion. Because of this, each house will lose one hundred points from each of their respective houses.

All the teachers were shocked at what the students had done to Snape. Dumbledore stood up and told the students that he was disappointed at their behaviour. They were going to have to face the consequences of their actions. The next Hogsmeade weekend will be cancelled, and the students will have to clean the Great Hall without magic.

Snape thinking: I caught them in the act with this prank, but for one week, I was very confused, because the students were not acting the way they normally act. The Slytherins are my greatest disappointment, because they took part in the prank. I am glad Dumbledore handed out more punishment to the students.

A/N: Keep smiling. :-)

A/N: Please push the button that says, review. Keep smiling. :-)


	165. Chapter 165 The End of the Pranks or not

Prank number 165 The End of the Pranks or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore.

Idea: The end of the pranks by notwritten, and maybe the beginning of a new pranks on Snape.

Snape had enough of the pranks, so he went to Dumbledore to talk to him about ending the pranks once and for all.

When Snape got to Dumbledore's office, and he told him the pranks have to stop now.

Dumbledore told him to sit down, for he had news on the prank situation. Notwritten had decided to stop the pranks, because it was enough.

Snape then told Dumbledore to tell her thank you.

Snape also said, "What about those students that have been pulling pranks on their own."

Dumbledore said he would make an announcement about that all pranks must stop, and that they would not be told to pull any more pranks anymore.

So later at dinner, Dumbledore made the announcement. Many of the students were disappointed that they could not pull any more pranks on Snape, because they had fun with it.

Maybe once in a while they will pull a prank on Snape to make his life more interesting.

A/N: This is not the end. There will be more pranks added after I have gone through the rest of the chapters. These pranks will be pulled by the students and others maybe. Notwritten will not be involved in these pranks.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	166. Chapter 166 A Continuation

**Ways to Annoy, Harass, Confuse, or Scare Snape, a Continuation**

_**Prank number 166**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Hermione Granger, or Dumbledore

A/N: The beginning of new pranks on Snape. These pranks will be pulled by the students, and maybe by some of the teachers only. Notwritten will not be involved in these pranks. I will only be posting these chapters occasionally. 

Idea: 1. Snape would wake up one morning with long hair to his waist. If he tried to cut it off, it would regrow to back to the waist very fast. 

2. The next morning, he would have no hair at all. He would be bald.

Hermione told some of the Gryffindors that she was going to pull a prank on Snape. She would be using an old spell which she found in a book. The spell will make Snape's hair to grow to the waist one day, and the next day, he would be bald.

Sometime during the night Hermione snuck into Professor Snape's quarters. She had to break through the wards he had set up, so that no one could come in without him knowing it. Hermione got through without setting the wards off.

She quietly opened his bedroom door, and stepped in the room. Hermione took out her wand, and said quietly, "Crinis abire crinis calvities."

Hermione left his quarters silently, and reset his wards, so that he will not know that someone entered his quarters.

In the morning Snape woke up and started to get ready for the day when he noticed that his hair was a lot longer than usual. Someone had gotten in his quarters, and charmed his hair to be longer.

Snape went and checked his wards, they were fine. Snape could not figure out how someone got in. Unless someone was able to break through his wards, and when they left they would have to reset them.

After that Snape went and got a pair of scissors, and cut his hair to his normal length.

Snape thinking: I thought the pranks had ended, but I see that some of the students decided to pull a prank on me anyway.

Then he went to the Great Hall to get his breakfast. When he got there, his hair was waist long again. Dumbledore asked him what happened to his hair. Snape told him, it was like this when he woke up. Snape went back to his quarters, and tied up his hair, because the hair could not be in the way when working with potions.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Hermione had told some of the other Gryffindors at the table, that the deed was done.

The next morning Snape woke up not looking forward to the day, because of his long hair. Yesterday he was laughed at, rude comments were directed at him. He handed out so many detentions for the students to be served with Filtch. He also took away so many points from all four houses.

Now this morning his head felt different . He put his hands on his head, and discovered that he did not have no hair at all, that he was bald now. This did not sit to well with Snape, so he had to come up with a temporary solution. Snape put on a wizard hat, and went to breakfast.

The students started laughing when they saw he had no hair at all. Hermione then knew that the spell worked, and so that the prank worked too.

Snape stood up at the teacher's table and said, "Whoever pulled this prank on me, better watch there back, because when I find out who did this prank, that person will become bald for one whole week."

Snape then left the Great Hall to prepare for his classes for this day.

Snape later realized he knew of a potion that might fix this problem. The potion that he had on hand is called "Hair growing potion." He went and took some, and one hour later his hair was back to normal.

A/N: Spell "Crinis abire crinis calvities," means "Hair grow hair bald."

A/N: Please push the button that says, review. Keep smiling. :-)


	167. Chapter 167 Revenge

**Prank number 167**

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione Granger, or Harry Potter

**Idea: The idea was to make Miss Granger Bald.**

A/N: "Crinis calvities" means "Hair baldness."

Snape was in his quarters thinking, and wondering if there was a way to find out who did this last prank. He decided instead of worrying about who did the prank, that he should go out, and do his rounds.

Snape was walking in the halls when he heard two Gryffindor students talking about the latest prank on Professor Snape. They were saying that Hermione Granger was the one to have done the prank. The two students did not know that Professor Snape was listening in the conservation. Snape decided not to let them know that he was nearby. He left the vicinity, and went back to his quarters, for he had a lot to think about.

Snape wondered why did Miss Granger do this prank on me? Should I get even with her, for if I did get even with her. I would pull the same prank on her, the part where she would be bald. The spell would last one week, and she would not be able to undo the spell. I will do it, but I must do it carefully. I will do it when she has potion's class, and I will be able to see how she reacts to the prank.

The next day Hermione had potion's class was when Snape got back at her. Snape was doing his usual walking among the students. Then he stopped by Hermione, and said silently, "Crinis calvities."

Snape walked backed to his desk, sat down, and started to mark some papers.

Hermione noticed that her head felt differently. What confirmed that something had happened to her. The students started to laugh at her. Then Harry told her what had happened to her.

Boy was she ever mad. She thought that maybe Snape had found out that she was the one to have pulled that prank on him. Hermione asked him did he make her bald.

Snape told her, "Yes I did make you bald, because I found out that you were the one who did it first on me. You will not be able to fix it, and it will last one week. Enjoy!"

Hermione was so upset that she told him that he had no right getting even. Then she ran out of the classroom sobbing.

When Hermione got back to her common room. From there she went to the girl's dorm, went her bed, then she started to cry more. After she finished crying, she got an idea. She took one of her quills and transfiguired it to a wig, and then put the wig on. She would use the wig until her hair came back.

After Hermione had left the class Snape told the class to get back to work. Snape thought to himself maybe what I do to Miss Granger will teach her not to prank me again.

Later at dinnertime Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor table to have her dinner. Harry asked her how come that she had hair again. Hermione told him that she had transfiguired a quill to become a wig. She also told him it would be interesting to see Snape's reaction, now that she had hair again.

Snape walked by the Gryffindor table, and noticed that she had hair again. He thought to himself that was impossible. The spell he used, would not allow the hair to come back for a week. He decided to ask Miss Granger how come she had hair again. Hermione told him it was just a wig, and it was a muggle thing.

Snape was not too pleased how the whole thing turned out. For Hermione was a smarter witch than he gave, credit for.

Snape thought is this the beginning of more pranks on me again. I hope not, but I cannot be too sure of that.

A/N: Please push the button that says, review. Keep smiling. :-)


	168. Chapter 168 The Snowball Fight

Prank number 168 The Snowball Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Theodore Nott

_Hermione Granger decided that she was going to start pulling pranks on Snape with the help of students from the four houses. Everyone agreed the Hermione was going to be the ring leader of this group. The idea was to have some fun in doing this. Hermione thought that Snape would probably retaliate by pulling his own pranks on them, besides taking points away, and by giving them detentions._

Idea: To throw snowballs at Snape when he is outside during the winter. This will be done by several students, and they will throw snowballs at Snape till starts to throw them back at them.

There were four students having a friendly snowball fight outside the castle. It had been arranged by Hermione, and the other students. The idea was when Professor Snape came outside after being told to go and see Hagrid, but Hagrid was not around.

Snape left the castle, and was walking towards Hagrid's hut, when felt something wet and cold on the back of his neck. He turned around, and a snowball landed on his coat.

He yelled at the students to stop throwing snowballs at him, or there would be points taken off, and detentions given.

The students ignored him, all of them had two snowballs each. They were waiting for the signal from Hermione to fire at will. She nodded her head, and all the snowballs were thrown at Snape. Some of the snowballs landed on Snape, while the others landed on the ground.

Snape could not take it any more, he started to throw snowballs back at the students, and each snowball got a student. They were surprised how well he could do it. This started a snowball fight between Snape, and the students.

Snape was getting tired of this, so he took his wand out, and said a spell that caused some snow that was on the trees behind the students to fall on the students. That ended the snowball fight to end.

Snape decided not to take points off, or give detention, because he had a lot of fun. He suspected that Miss Granger was behind this prank, so he would have to find a way to get back at these students, and their ring leader Hermione Granger.

The students went back to their common rooms to dry out. They were also glad they were not punished by Professor Snape. Hermione thought Snape would get back at them at a later time.

**A/N: The spell that Snape used was "Fundo nix."Which means "Melt snow."**

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	169. Chapter 169 Breakfast Prank

Prank number 169 Breakfast Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Theodore Nott

Idea: To give each student a box of snowballs made with shaving cream, wood shavings, and shredded styrofoam. When the box with the snowballs are made to disappear, there hands will be turned black. This will last about twenty-four hours.

Snape selected a simple prank to pull on the students who were involved in a snowball fight with him. He put together a mixture of wood shavings, shredded styrofoam, and shaving cream, so that it was the consistency of snow balls. He then made them into snowball form. Then he put the snowballs into four boxes, and wrapped them up as presents. Then he arranged for the four presents to be delivered by owl to the four students at breakfast the next day.

The students were having their breakfast when owls were flying overhead delivering different things to the students, and teachers. Snape was watching these deliveries very carefully. To make sure the four students got their surprises.

The owls delivered the presents to each of the four students. They could not figure out why, or who sent them presents, because there was no tag saying who it was from. They carefully opened, the boxes only to find strange snowballs in each box. They then knew who sent the presents, it was a prank from Professor Snape.

The other students around these four wanted to know what then presents were, so the four of them showed the others what was in the boxes. They could not believe that someone sent such a weird gift to them. Some of the other students figured it was a prank. Hermione, Luna, Susan, and Theodore would not tell them who the prankster was.

They did not know what the mixture was, but it smelt like wood shavings, styrofoam, and shaving cream, the snowballs was harmless, and then they made the presents to disappear, after they disappeared they noticed that their hands were totally black.

After breakfast the four students marched up to Professor Snape, and thanked him for the presents that he sent them. Snape was gobsmacked, because he was not expecting this kind of reaction. Then the students showed him their hands. Snape just smirked at them, and told them they brought this on themselves. After this, the four students went their separate ways to their different classes.

Dumbledore asked what was going on. Snape told him about the snowball fight, then about his prank, and the reaction he was not expecting. Dumbledore eyes were twinkling, and he told him to be careful with the pranks, and then have a good day.

Snape thought to himself, that is all Dumbledore was going to say. Snape decided to forget it for now, and he headed to the dungeons for the first potion's class of the day.

A/N: Please push the button that says, review. Keep smiling. :-)


	170. Chapter 170 All Day Pranks

**Prank number 170 All Day Pranks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley or Luna Lovegood**

Idea: 1. Gift wrap Snape, and give himself to Hermione.

2. Clap noisily when Snape finishes telling someone off.

3. Anytime you catch Snape's eye, wink at him.

4. When Snape enters the Great Hall for dinner, and sits down in his seat. Start clapping your hands.

Hermione decided that Snape would have a day of pranks pulled on him, but she would need some help with these pranks. She got Ginny, and Luna to help with two of the pranks, and she would do one herself. The last one will require all four houses.

Snape was to have a very strange day today. When he first got up, everything was fine, and normal. It was went he got to his first potions class that things began to happen.

When Snape entered his 1st period potion's class. Hermione used a spell on him to become gift wrapped. Snape was gift wrapped in plain brown and orange gift wrap, with a brown, and orange bow on his head. He then felt compelled to go to Hermione, to unwrap him. Hermione stood up, and unwrapped him, she also took the bow off his head. Students were snickering as this was happening.

After he was totally unwrapped, he realized what had happened to him. Snape told Miss Granger that twenty-five points would be taken off because of this prank.

Snape thinking to himself: I wonder where Miss Granger is getting these ideas from. It is most likely she came up with the pranks herself.

During the next potion's class when Snape finishes telling someone off. Ginny clapped her hands together very hard. Snape turns to Ginny, and told her that ten points were going to be taken off for disturbing the class. Some of the students had to put their hands against their mouths to prevent their snickers from getting out. Ginny had fun doing that prank, even if it meant losing some points.

During the last potion's class of the day the third prank was pulled on Snape. Every time Luna caught Snape's eye, she would wink at him. After this was done several times Snape wondered if there was something wrong with Miss Lovegood eyes. Snape asked Luna if there was anything wrong with her eyes.

Luna told him there was nothing wrong with her eyes. She told him, that she was winking at him to get rid of the 'eye bugs', that were near his eyes. The rest of the class just burst out laughing. Luna was known to believe in creatures that were not real. Snape told her ten points will be taken away from Ravenclaw for this latest prank.

It was when Snape entered the Great Hall, and sat down in his seat when the final prank was played out. Hermione started to clap her hands, and she then nods her head, and the other students clapped their hands too. Hermione then stood up, and the rest of the students stood up still clapping their hands.

Snape realized they were clapping at him. He wondered if this was another prank that they were playing on him.

Snape stood up, and told them, "You may stop clapping now, and sit down now. No more of this nonsense. I think ten points will be taken off each house, and Miss Granger a detention tonight with me after dinner."

After this all the students sat down, and finished their dinner. Hermione smirked, her prank worked as she wanted it too, so she got detention big deal.

When she got to the potion's classroom. She knocked at the door then she walked into the classroom. Snape saw her, and asked her why did she pull this prank. Hermione told him she wanted to do it. Snape told her, because of her fun she was now going to have to clean every dirty cauldron with a toothbrush.

Earlier Snape had put in one cauldron a realistic rubber snake. When Hermione got to the cauldron that had the snake Hermione screamed. Snape asked Miss Granger what was wrong now. Hermione told him there is a snake in the cauldron. He told her it was not a real one. Snape went to the cauldron where the rubber snake was, and picked it up. Hermione then realized it was not real.

Snape then told her, "Miss Granger I believe we are now even with this prank. You can go now."

After Hermione left the potion's classroom. Snape smirked, and thought, if the students are going to play pranks on me they will be pranked back.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please push the button that says, review. Keep smiling. :-)


	171. Chapter 171 But I am Harry Potter

_**Prank number 171 "But I Am Harry Potter"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter or Ron Weasley

Idea: Why not get Harry to interrupt Snape when he was speaking, and say, "But I am Harry Potter!"

One day in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Hermione were talking together about the pranks that has been pulled on Snape in the past. Hermione told him that she could not think of a prank to pull on Snape right now. Then Harry got an idea, then he told Hermione about it. Hermione said she liked the idea, and it just might work.

They decided to pull it during potion's class the next day. All Harry had to do was to interrupt Snape when he was talking at times. All Harry had to say was, "But I am Harry Potter."

During potion's class Harry said while Snape was explaining something, "But I am Harry Potter."

Snape stopped talking, and turned around, and then asked Harry, "What was that Mister Potter."

Harry just shook his head no. Snape thought maybe I just imagined it. He continued with the lesson as if nothing had happened.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry said it again. Snape knew now it was not his imagination.

Snape turned and said to Harry, "I will not have you interrupt my class again. That will be ten points taken for disturbing the class Mister Potter."

Harry did it one more time. Snape was furious, and he told Harry to get out of his class now! Harry left the class with a smirk on his face. Harry then thought to himself, the prank worked.

Snape said to the other students, "I trust there will not be any more disturbances."

Snape thinking to himself: Potter is just a dunderhead. I will find a way to get even with Mister Potter.

Snape did some thinking of what he could do to get even with Potter. He then got an idea, why not use the same prank that Potter did on him. I will just do it to him instead. All he had to do was to find the time, and the place to do it.

It was during study time the very next day in the Great Hall. When Snape will pull the prank. He was on duty that day, so it would be easy enough to do it.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were talking quietly among themselves when Snape stood behind them and said, "But I am Severus Snape.?"

The three of them was not expecting that, so it startled them. They had stopped talking, and stared at Professor Snape with their mouths opened. Snape then turned and walked off. He did this again two more times.

Snape told the three of them, "I got you dunderheads."

Then Snape walked away.

The three of them started talking again, this time about the prank that was pulled on them. They were not expecting Snape to get back at Harry, and to use the same prank on him.

Snape thinking: I got back at Potter, and now we are even.

A/N: The idea for this prank came from a reader named DeathToAllHairbrshes.

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	172. Chapter 172 The Peacock Incident

****

Prank number 172 The Peacock Incident

Disclaimer: I do not Snape, Hermione Granger, or Draco Malfoy

Idea: Transfigure all Snape's quills into giant purple peacock feathers, that are on his classroom desk.

Hermione, and some other students got together to discuss the next prank. Draco Malfoy came up with an idea for a prank.

The idea is to transfigure all Snape's quills into giant purple peacock feathers, the ones that are on his classroom desk. When Snape comes in the class he well see them.

Draco volunteered to do the prank, because he came up with the idea. He needed a spell to pull this off. Hermione found a spell that would transfigure Snape's quills into peacock feathers.

The spell that will be used is, "Paon Plumage."

Draco went the classroom earlier than usual so that Snape would not be in the classroom yet. He walked to the desk where the quills were. He then took his wand out, then pointed at the quills, and said, "Paon Plumage." The spell worked, the quills were now peacock feathers.

Draco then pocketed his wand, and then went to his desk, and sat down in it.

The rest of the class started to come in, they all noticed the change of quills on Professor Snape's desk. Some of the students giggled at the feathers.

Then Snape came in next, and saw that his quills were now peacock feathers.

Snape aloud: "What happened to my quills? Who is responsible for changing them? There will be ten points taken off each house for changing my quills."

Snape tries to change the peacock feathers back to quills, but they would not change back at all. He was not too pleased about this, because he now had to get more quills to write with.

Snape aloud: "Miss Granger will you take these peacock feathers after class, and give them to Professor Trelawney, these feathers are something she would use. Also before I do something rash with them, and it would be painful to the person who pulled this prank."

After class, Hermione took the feathers, and transfigured them back to quills. When Snape left the classroom. Hermione then snuck into the classroom, and put his quills back where they belonged.

Later that evening Snape had a handful of quills to replace the ones that were gone. He entered the classroom, only to discover that his quills were back. Snape put the extra quills in a drawer of the desk.

Snape thinking: I wonder who is responsible for this prank. If Miss Granger had not taken the feathers away. I would have been tempted to shove them up where they belong on the student that did the prank.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

"Paon Plumage" means "Peacock Feathers."


	173. Chapter 173 The Strawberry Prank

****

Prank number 173 The Strawberry Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Hermione Granger, or Dumbledore

Idea: Give Snape some strawberries to eat, but a spell will be put on the strawberries, so that Snape will become addicted to them. That means that he would want them all the time.

Hermione had decided that she was going to pull this next prank on Snape herself. She had gotten the idea while reading a book on ways to make someone addicted to certain foods.

Hermione went to the kitchen where the house elves did the cooking. She told the house elves that Professor Snape wanted strawberries for dessert. There was a bowl of strawberries already on one table. She asked them could Snape have that bowl of strawberries or were they for someone else. The house elves told Hermione that Snape could have them for dessert after dinner.

When the elves were not looking, Hermione put a spell on the strawberries to make them addicting to Snape. She then left the kitchen, and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

When Hermione got to the Gryffindor table, she told some of the other students there about the prank she pulled on Snape. It would only work if Snape eats the strawberries.

After Snape eats his dinner, a bowl of strawberries with whipped cream on it appeared before him. Snape did not remember ordering this dessert. He looked at it, then he picked up his spoon, and started to eat the dessert. He thought that these strawberries were the most luscious, delicious, and sweet ones that he had ever eaten. After he had finished his dessert, he left the Great Hall to go to the Kitchen to see if they had anymore strawberries. The house elves said that they would not have anymore till breakfast tomorrow morning.

Snape was devastated, so he left the kitchen, then Hogwarts, and appariated to Diagon Alley, and went to look for strawberries. He found one store that had indeed a lot of them. He went and bought all the strawberries, then he then he shrunk them, and went back to Hogwarts to his quarters. He made the strawberries back to their normal size, then he ate them all up. Later that night his stomach was upset by eating all those strawberries, so he took a potion to settle his stomach. Despite him having the stomach ache, he still craved strawberries. When he managed to get some sleep that night, all he dreamt about was about strawberries, and the different ways they could be eaten.

In the morning Snape went to the Great Hall for breakfast, for he was really looking forward to it. He sat down in his seat, and waited for the strawberries. Every teacher at the table got strawberries each. Snape ate his strawberries slowly enjoying each succulent juicy morsel, and when he had finished them, he wanted more.

Snape noticed that some of the teachers were not eating their strawberries. He asked if he could have them, so they gave him their strawberries. Snape finished off eating all the strawberries he could. Dumbledore had noticed that Snape was acting very strangely. Snape was acting like he was addicted to strawberries. To find out if it was true, Dumbledore knew of a spell that would stop Snape's addiction. He silently casted it at Snape, and hoped that it would work.

Snape stooped eating the strawberries, and he realized what had happened to him. Dumbledore then told him that he had cast a spell to stop him from eating strawberries. Snape thanked Dumbledore for helping him with his problem.

Snape thinking: Someone must have put a spell on the first bowl of strawberries I have for dinner last night. I am glad Dumbledore realized what was going on. I hate to think what could have happened if the cravings for the strawberries had not been stopped. I do not want to see or eat strawberries for a while. I only now have to find out who did the spell then I can deal with this student. I may have an idea who may have done this to me. I think that Miss Granger was the one who had done it to me.

Meanwhile when Snape was eating the strawberries at breakfast. Hermione was watching the whole thing unfold. She was laughing to herself about the whole thing. It was amazing that none of the other students even noticed what was happening to Snape. Then she noticed that he had stopped eating the strawberries. Someone had undone the spell on Snape, so he was back to normal.

Hermione had wished it had lasted longer, but it was obvious that one teacher noticed that Snape was not acting normally. Well he is alright now, I just hope he does not figure out that I did the spell. Who knows what he would have done to me.

Snape walked down the middle of the four tables, and he stopped by Hermione. He told her it was a delicious prank. Her face went red, confirming who he thought had pulled this strawberry prank. He told her she had better watch her back, because he was going to get even with her. Also twenty-five points will be taken too. Snape then walked out of the Great Hall leaving Hermione stunned at what he had said to her.

Hermione thought to herself she was going to have to be very careful around Snape. This would not stop her from pulling pranks on him.

A/N: "Fraises Adonné à," means "Strawberries addicted to."

Please review. Keep smiling.


	174. Chapter 174 Addicted To Loving A Troll

Prank number 174 Addicted To Loving A Troll

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Hermione Granger, Terence Higgs, or Draco Malfoy.

Idea: have Snape, and Hermione become addicted to loving a baby forest troll.

A group of 6th , and 7th year Slytherins got together to plan a very special prank involving a baby forest troll, Snape, and Hermione Granger, and some magic.

The idea with the magic, it was to make the baby troll lovable. They would have to put a spell on the troll, that if anyone touches it, they would become addicted to loving it. The troll will love them too, thinking that they were his parents.

There was one problem that they had yet to decide, how to get a baby troll. Terence Higgs volunteered to ask his father, because his father works in the Ministry of Magic, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Terence told his father about the prank and they needed a baby forest troll. Terence's father told him it could be done, but the one they would get would be a special one. It would not grow very big, about four feet tall. It would have to stay in the Forbidden Forest.

They arranged for the troll to be delivered to the Forbidden Forest.

Now they had to find a way to get Snape and Hermione to go see the troll. While three 7th year Slytherin students would follow them, so that they could cast a spell on the troll.

The Slytherins figured that the only way to get them to see the troll was to trick the two of them into going.

Draco went and took some of Snape's potion's ingredients. One of them was very hard to get was from an unicorn. It was Unicorn tail hair that he had. That means to get more of this Snape would have to take a female student that was a virgin. A virgin was the only person that a Unicorn would allow to touch them, and get some of their tail hair.

Snape had discovered that someone stole some of his potion's ingredients. Snape decided to ask Miss Granger to come with him to get some Unicorn tail hair. He asked her if she was pure. Hermione knew what he meant, and told him that she was.

So the two of them left for the Forbidden Forest. Unknowingly that three 7th year Slytherins were following them. The two of them saw the baby troll, they were not expecting that. The students cast the spell on the baby troll. Then they watched Snape and Hermione to see what they would do.

The two of them walked up to the troll, they had a strong urge to touch the troll. They both touched the troll, and then became addicted to loving the troll. The troll got up, and hugged the both of them. They both thought that it was very sweet. They decided to name him Thor. They both forgot the reason for the trip to the Forbidden Forest.

Meanwhile the potion ingredients that Draco stole was put back where they belonged.

Every night they went and saw their baby troll. The troll thought that they were his parents. They did this for a month, when something happened. The spell wore off for no reason. Snape, and Hermione knew this was an elaborate prank that someone played on them, because of this they did not visit the troll no longer.

The two of them wanted to know who was responsible for the prank. One day Hermione was walking along the lake when she heard some Slytherins talking about the prank, and how it turned out. They also said that it was a good idea that their fellow Slytherins came up with.

Hermione went straight to the dungeons to where Snape was. She knocked on his office door, then she went into the room to see if he was there. Snape was marking papers, when she went, and told him what she learned.

Snape was furious, that his Slytherins would stoop so low to pull a prank of this kind. He told Miss Granger that he would take care of this situation, so she could go now.

Snape decided to take one hundred points off. Then he gave them a lecture on how dangerous the prank was, and it was amazing that no one got hurt in the process.

Snape thinking: I cannot believe they pulled such a prank on me, and Miss Granger. The troll will be alright in the Forbidden Forest too.

A/N: Spell- "Coup de Foudre" means "Love at first sight."

Idea for this prank comes from 'stress overload.'

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	175. Chapter 175 TVVCR Combo

Prank Number 175 TV-VCR Combo

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Granger.

Idea: Hermione signs Snape to test out a new product.

Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet, when she noticed an unusual ad in the paper.

"Wanted testers for a new product. The product is a 13 inch TV-VCR combo that runs on magic. There will be a few movies that will go with it. Each month the tester will be entitled to one free movie each month for one year. The tester will be able to choose their own movies. Owl us if you are interested. First come, first served. Everything is free."

When Hermione read this ad, she got an idea for another prank. She would sign up Snape to test out the TV-VCR combo. Hermione went, and sent and owl to the company that was doing the testing.

A few days later Snape received the TV-VCR combo, movies, instructions for testing, how to use the TV-VCR combo. He had no trouble understanding how it worked.

Snape did not know who did this, but he did remember seeing an ad in the Daily Prophet about it. Snape did think that someone at Hogwarts signed him up as a prank, but he was going to do the testing anyway. He thought that Miss Granger might had been the one who signed him up. He had an idea to find out if she did do it. He was going to invite Miss Granger to watch one of the movies with him in his office, and to see if she reacts to the question. Then he would know if she is responsible for the prank.

Snape asked Hermione the question, and her face turned very red. Snape knew then she was responsible for this unusual prank. Hermione turned him down knowing that Snape knew she was the one who pulled the prank.

Snape thinking: I caught her, when her face turned very red. I did not say anything, because there was nothing to be said. A picture is worth a thousand words. By her face I could tell Miss Granger knew that she was caught. I dismissed her, and told her thank you for the prank. Her reaction was priceless, she ran as fast as she could away from me in embarrassment. This is one prank I intend to keep, and enjoy.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	176. Chapter 176 Triple Pranks

Prank number 176 Triple Pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, or Hermione Granger.

Summary: Hermione Granger was the leader in this group, which was called 'The Snape Prank Society.' This group consists of all four houses which are united in pulling pranks on Snape. This group had just been called this name since yesterday. The four houses had to come up with a name for this group. That was the name the four houses selected. Snape did not know of this group, if he did it would be disbanded.

Ideas: 1. Charm Snape's hair bright orange.

2. Anytime you catch Snape's eye, wink at him.

3. Giggle constantly. Continue until he kicks you out of the classroom.

Some Gryffindors, and Slytherins who have potions together decided they were going to pull three pranks in one day. These pranks would be pulled during a potion's class. The one who came up with the idea for these pranks came from Hermione Granger.

Theodore Nott agreed to be the one who would turn Snape's hair bright orange. It will be done at the end of the class, and Snape will not be able to change it till after supper.

Draco wanted the one, where anytime someone catches Snape's eye, they would wink at him. Draco hoped the wink would be misinterpreted, and that it would make Snape think the wrong thing.

Hermione was to do the last one, she would have to giggle constantly. Continue until he kicks her out of the classroom, because it would be driving him crazy.

The three of them were going to do it the next day during double potions, which was the last class of the day. These pranks should drive Snape crazy, they hoped.

The next day Snape was in a very bad mood. During the first few potion's class, there were a record number of cauldrons exploding, making a mess of the classroom. Snape took away about one hundred points from the different houses, and he gave out a few detentions too.

The last class of the day was double-potions, which involved the Gryffindors, and Slytherins. Snape hoped there would not be any problems in this class, for he had enough for one day.

The Gryffindors, and the Slytherins came into the classroom, and sat down in their seats. They all noticed the sour look on Snape's face. They realized that he was in a very bad mood. This should make the pranks more interesting, because of his mood.

Snape started the class with roll call, then he went straight into the lesson. He told them they would be making up pepper-up potion for Madam Pomfrey.

The students went for some ingredients for the potion in the student potion cupboard. It was then Hermione started to giggle quietly. Draco tried to catch Snape's eye, when he did catch Snape's eye, he winked at him. So during the next two hours they continued to do the pranks.

At one point towards the end of the class, Snape got so fed up that he told, Miss Granger to get out of the class before he gave her a detention, and her grade point for this class would be 0. Some of the students snickered quietly at what had happened.

Snape thinking: I do not know why Miss Granger was giggling during class. It was probably another prank. Why was Draco winking at him during class. I hope it was just another prank, or could it have another meaning. I do not want to know if it does have another meaning.

Finally at the end of the class Theodore charmed Snape's hair to a bright orange color. Snape was not aware of the change of hair color. Students saw the change in hair color, then they all started to laugh at Snape.

"Silence class, what is so funny, that the whole class is laughing at," Snape asked.

One student told him that his hair was now a bright orange color. Snape was even more angry than he was before. He then told them to get out of his classroom, and there will be fifty points off each house. Also they will get a zero grade for this class.

When the students had left Snape then tried to change his hair color, but nothing worked. It was after supper, which he had in his office, that his hair color changed back to the color black.

Later in the day Snape thought to himself: What a day this was, I have never taken so much points, or gave so many detentions in one day before. Why do the students love to pull pranks involving my hair, is there something wrong with it. The students in the different classes today were being more crazy than usual. I know that Miss Granger is behind these pranks. She has gotten all four houses involved in it too. I just got to find a good prank to pull on the three students involved in the pranks today. It will take some brain storming to get an idea that would work.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from a list called: "Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or generally scare Professor Snape."

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	177. Chapter 177 How Snape Got Even

Prank number 177 How Snape Got Even!

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Granger, Nott, or Malfoy.

Ideas: Put a strong cheering spell on Draco that makes him happy all the time.

Turn one of Hermione's books into a talking book that will insult Hermione.

Put a laughing spell on Theodore Nott.

Snape had been trying to decide what pranks he could play on those three students. He decided to use a different prank on each of the three students who did the latest prank on him. This should teach them not to pull pranks on him.

Snape put an extra strong cheering spell on Draco, which will make him happy all the time. He did this when Draco was not looking during potion's class. Draco did not know that Snape had cast a spell on him to make him happy as a prank.

During the next few days Draco could not figure out why he was so happy all the time, for this was not normal for him. Blaise Zabini also noticed how happy Draco had been during the past few days. For he had figured that someone had placed a cheering charm on Draco, so he decided he was going to tell Draco about it. Blaise told him that maybe someone put an extra strong cheering spell on him as a prank. Draco figured that Snape might have done it to him, because of the last prank as revenge. Draco was very relieved when the cheering spell had worn off, for it was very annoying to be happy all the time.

Snape's next victim was Hermione! Snape put a spell on Hermione school books, so that when she opens any of them up, or holds them longer than five seconds. They would say one of three insults, all three of them were very hurtful. The first insult was that she was a failure. The second one said that she was nothing but a mudblood. The third one was the worst, it said that she would never make it as someone important, or do something important, no matter how hard she tries. Hermione was very angry and hurt by this prank. She vowed to get even with Snape. She decided as her revenge she was going to look for a spell that would make him act like a cat in front of everyone during a meal in the Great Hall. Later that day the spell on the books wore out, so there were no more insults.

Snape just put a laughing spell on Nott, for some reason the spell did not last long on him. That prank on Nott did not really work at all. Snape decided to give up on the prank on Nott as a lost cause.

A/N: Some of Stress overload ideas were used in this chapter, and I thank her for that.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	178. Chapter 178 Cat Prank

Prank Number 178 Cat Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Hermione, Colin, Dumbledore, or Minerva

Idea: To make Snape act like a cat.

A few days later Hermione was in the school library looking for a simple spell that would make Snape act like a cat. It took her awhile to find a spell that would work. She finally found one in a book called 'Simple Spells for Simple People.' Hermione was quite pleased to have found such a simple spell. All Hermione had to say was "Actio similis catus," which means act like a cat.

During lunchtime that same day Snape was walking to the head table for lunch when Hermione cast the spell on Snape.

Snape then dropped to the ground and started to walk on his hands, and feet like a cat. He stopped to scratch himself, meowed several times. When the students and the teachers heard the meow, they thought a cat was in the Great Hall. Instead it was Snape acting like a cat, they broke out laughing. Colin had his camera on hand, and took some pictures of Snape acting like a cat.

Snape came to Hermione and put his head on her lap. She patted his head, scratched his ears, he started to purr. Then she gave him some milk to drink in a saucer on the floor. Snape licked up all the milk that was in the saucer. Then he went to the teacher's table, jumped on it, and started to sniff the teachers lunches. Minerva told Snape to stop being a bad kitty, and get off the table. Snape growled at her, and then he jumped off the table.

Dumbledore decided he was going to try to reverse the spell on Snape so that he would stop acting like a cat.

Dumbledore said, "Finite Incantaten," on Snape.

It worked, Snape was no longer acting like a cat. He stood up, and asked had happened. Dumbledore told him what had happened to him. Snape was so embarrassed at what had happened to him, that he left the Great Hall without saying a word.

Snape thinking: One of the students got back at me. I bet it was Miss Granger that did the spell on me. She has done a lot of pranks on me lately. Gryffindor will lose one hundred points for this prank.

The next day Colin had finished developing the pictures of Snape acting like a cat. He went to Hermione and showed the pictures that he had taken yesterday in the Great Hall. Hermione chuckled when she saw these pictures. She asked him if he could take these pictures and plaster them on the Great Hall doors so everyone could see these pictures. She also asked him to make an extra set in case Snape decided to destroy these ones. Colin went, and did as he was asked.

It was getting close to dinnertime when Snape came upon a pile of students looking at pictures that were plastered on the Great Hall doors.

Snape decided to see what these pictures were of. It was him acting like a cat. He told the students to go into the Great Hall right now. When they were gone he destroyed the pictures. What he did not know there was still other pictures of him acting like a cat.

Snape thinking: Those pictures are now gone, now I can forget what had happened to me.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	179. Chapter 179 Princess Granger

Prank Number 179 Princess Granger

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Granger, or Longbottom.

Idea: Snape uses a spell on Hermione to make her think that she is a princess. The only way for the spell to be broken, she has to kiss a toad.

Snape was walking along the lake enjoying the warm sunny day. He thought of the pranks that have been pulled on him, and the ones he pulled himself. He needed to do something different in the way of prank pulling. Snape decided that he wanted to pull a special prank on Miss Granger. Maybe he could turn her into a princess. What could she do as a princess, she would have to look and act as one.

Snape remembered a fairy tail from his youth, when he was in a muggle school. It was about a princess looking for a prince, and having to kiss a frog. That frog turned into a prince, but there was only toads in the school. That is it, Longbottom has a toad, she could be tricked into wanting to kiss Longbottom's toad Trevor.

Snape went to his quarters in the dungeons to go, and search through his books to see if he could find a spell to do the prank. He finely found one that would change her into a princess. This spell would make her think, act, and dress like a princess. All Snape had to do was to cast the spell, and convince the princess to find a toad, and kiss it, and would turn into a prince. He would also mention that Mr. Longbottom has a toad. Then let Hermione do the rest.

All Snape had to do was to wait. He had to get Miss Granger when she was by herself. The chance to get Miss Granger by herself was not that easy. A chance occurred Saturday morning. He was on the way to the library when he saw her heading to the library too.

Snape pulled out his wand, and said, "Los Princesa Turno."

She was no longer Hermione Granger, but Princess Granger.

Princess Granger was wearing a pure white dress, with puffy sleeves, sweetheart neckline, the length of the dress flowed to the ankles. She had a tiara on her head, a pearl necklace, and white flat shoes. She walked, and looked like a beautiful princess.

She saw Professor Snape nearby, and politely said, "Hello."

Snape said, "Hello Princess Granger, how nice to see you this morning. Are you looking for your prince. I know who has a toad that might be a prince in disguise. The toad belongs to a young man name Neville Longbottom. He is a wizard, and he is a Gryffindor like you are. Why don't you go look for him, and find out more about his toad."

Princess Granger remembered that she was a witch princess. She remembered Longbottom and his toad. She had to go and try to kiss the toad to see if he was a prince in disguise.

Princess Granger went to the Gryffindor common room to look for Neville, and his toad Trevor. She was in luck, for Neville was sitting on one seat, and he was holding Trevor. She went and sat down on the other seat near Neville. Neville saw the way Hermione was dressed, and he thought she was very beautiful. He asked Hermione why she was dressed up the way she was.

Hermione told him that she was Princess Granger, and she was trying to find her prince. She also told him that she thought that Trevor was really a prince in disguise, and she had to kiss him to find out if it was true.

Neville was gobsmacked when she told what she intended to do to Trevor. His hands let go of Trevor, and Princess Granger got off her seat, and set off chasing Trevor all over the common room. The doors which led out to the corridor was opened. Trevor leaped out of the room with the princess following him threw the door. Neville was following behind them, and he kept saying That Trevor was only a toad, not a prince in disguise.

Ron and Harry had just came into the common room when they had to step back to let, Hermione, and Neville went running through the door chasing Trevor. The boys saw how Hermione was dressed, and they were both confused why she was dressed like a princess. They both thought that she looked very beautiful though.

The chase led the three of them to the Great Hall. The doors were wide open, so the three of them went into the Great Hall. When some of the students saw what was going on. They were stunned, and could not believe what they saw. Hermione Granger was all dressed up like a princess chasing a toad, and Longbottom was chasing the two of them, and he was telling her that Trevor was just a toad, not a prince in disguise. Trevor stopped, and Princess Granger caught him, then she kissed him on his mouth. The toad did not change into a prince. The spell that was on Hermione was broken, and she was very embarrassed at what just had happened to her.

She ran out of the Great Hall, then she broke out crying, and then she ran to her common room, finally her room.

Hermione thinking: Somebody pulled this dirty rotten prank on me. The only one that I can think of that would do this to me would be Professor Snape. She was so going to get even with him.

Meanwhile in the Great hall, Neville picked up his toad, and left.

Snape thinking: The prank worked better than I thought it would, and it was a lot of fun. I would not be surprised if Miss Granger decided that she would get revenge on me. One thing though, she looked very beautiful as a princess. I must be losing it for thinking what I had just thought. Too many pranks has fried my poor brains. This so not like me. I must find a way to get back to normal. I think that I will do my rounds, and see what points I can take away, and give out detentions. That should put me in the right frame of mind.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from Stress overload.

"Los Princesa Turno." means "The Princess Spell"

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	180. Chapter 180 All Honor's Day for Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Hermione, Luna, Hannah, and Draco

Idea: Have an 'All Day Honors for Professor Snape.' Then let him have a good day, then later, ruin the day for him.

Hermione, Luna, Hanna, and Draco discussed an idea that Draco had come up for a prank to be played on Snape. This would be revenge to Snape for the embarrassing prank that he played on Hermione.

They got all four houses involved along with the teachers for this prank. What they were going to do, was to have an 'All Day Honor for Snape'. All the students will act like they are happy for him, and will be nice to him. Then when he least expect it, everyone will turn on him by talking in front of him about his worst memories of him as a child and as a teenager at Hogwarts. The teachers will also call him Sniveless as will. This should ruin his day for sure.. They decided to carry the prank out the very next day.

The day dawned on Snape as usual for him, but this day will be an unusual day for him. He made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, as he entered the room there were students that wished him a good day. When he sat down in his seat, some of the teachers smiled at him, and asked him how he was. He could not figure out what was going on. Then banners appeared on the walls of the Great Hall. They said 'All Day Honors for Professor Snape.'

Snape thinking: What in the world is going on, a special day for me. Is this a joke or a prank on me. I will just have to wait and see what happens today.

The rest of the day went well, no blown cauldrons. Everyone was very nice to Snape. His guard went down, and he was actually enjoying his day. He even had a special lunch for himself.

Then at dinnertime things changed very drastically. When Snape entered the Great Hall, he saw that the banners were gone. Some of the students began to talk about the bad things that had to endure when he was a child, then as a teenager at Hogwarts. Even the teachers were doing the same thing as the students. Some of the teachers called him Sniveless. The day went from good to bad for Snape. After hearing all these things got him so angry that he left the Great Hall in a hurry.

Snape thinking: It must have been a prank that was played on me. That was the most hurtful one that has been played on me yet. I will get even with them, wait and see.

A few days later Hermione realized that this prank, was not funny but hurtful to Snape. She went to Professor Snape and said sorry to him. Snape was surprised, because he was not expecting this. Snape forgave her! Hermione then told him she was still going to pull pranks on him.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from Stress overload.

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	181. Chapter 181 Records on Fire

Prank Number 181 Records on Fire

Disclaimer: Do not own Snape, Granger, or Ginny Weasley.

A/N: This chapter was written by Stress overload. I just betaed it.

Idea: Have Snape throw Hermione's records in a fire, while Hermione watches all her hard years of work go up in flames!

Not knowing what to do next, Professor Snape, knowing that he soon would have to give up pranking the students, just left the great hall and headed to his room, rightfully giving up for the moment, on playing pranks on the students.

Days went by, and soon everyone including Hermione started to wonder, was Snape finally giving up. Was he losing his touch, but everyone really didn't know that Snape would soon come up with a plan and a great plan at that.

Walking down the hall one fine morning, Hermione headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast, but as she entered the hall, owls shortly soared in through the windows, to deliver the daily mail to the students, and teachers.

Not really expecting a letter, Hermione started to walk towards the Gryffindor table, but as she started to place food on her plate. Hermione noticed that she did receive a letter, but not just any letter the letter that she has been waiting for. For she had sent a letter of recommend to Oxford collage for these coming fall classes.

Too nervous to open the letter, she watched as Ginny Weasley slowly opened the letter up to read what the letter contained and to find out if what was inside was good or bad.

Dear Miss Granger,

We would like to inform you that out of the many who had tried very hard to get into the Oxford university. You are one of the final 10 and because you are one of the finalist, you should meet with us this 6th of May to discuss with you the possibilities of making the final three. The meeting will be held in London, England at the Guildhall Library.

Please let us know if you can make the meeting or not. Remember being at this meeting or not being at this meeting could make or break the next part of your life.

Hope to hear from you soon and take care.

Your Sincerely,

Sir Patrick Jr Smith

Knowing that May six was only 11 days, Hermione got straight up and left, but this act was not any different with anyone, for Hermione always left in a hurry to get ready for school and this was no different, right. Wrong, and soon everyone will find that out.

The bell rang shortly after Hermione had left and students and teachers slowly exit the hall for class, but one. Professor Snape had watched the whole thing of Hermione and the letter and just had to know what had made her leave so soon, not that he cared or anything.

Bending down to pick up the dropped letter, Snape began to read, but soon figuring out what to do with Hermione and her good for nothing pranks. He soon left with the biggest smile of a mad scientist.

Days went by, and nothing had changed, but that was what Snape wanted you to think, for he had turned into none other than Percy Weasley the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Snape used Polyjuice to turn into Percy Weasley. So what happened to Snape, that is for you to ask Professor McGonagall, and she isn't going to say a word, for she is all tied up at the moment.

Entering the Great Hall, on the morning of the 6th of May. Percy Weasley walked to the teacher's table and sat down like nothing was wrong. Things soon would change for the worst, for this was the day the plan was going to go into effect.

"So we are all here to get better to know each of you, but I have noticed that one of the students, asked here today, decide to not show up," stated Sir Tomas Garby of London, England leader of London schools.

Looking around all the other students were soon smiling for this would mean that one less person to worry about, meant that one more of the 9 finalist would make the cut. The meeting had gone on for another hour and the heads told the 9 finalist that they will make their final decision and call everyone on the 10th of May, for ether a yes or no if you didn't make the cut.

Leaving the Library, the students headed back to their schools, but one. The one who wasn't even at the meeting that day. That student's name was Hermione Jane Granger of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she at the moment was terrified, for she just saw her hard years of work just go down the drain or should I say go up in flames.

"Hermione Granger how nice to see you again and you haven't changed one bit." Stated Percy Weasley in a normal tone voice. Professor Weasley had asked Hermione to stay after class for a talk. Hermione at the time didn't see anything wrong with that, but soon she would see the difference.

"Yes it been years since we have seen one another, but let us change the subject to more important things, like school", asked Hermione in a worry tone, soon noticing that she could keep her eyes off her teacher/formal friend, Hermione turned to the fireplace and how warm the heat was, even when outside the weather was warm itself.

Noticing where her eyes were, Percy asked in a caring tone of voice, "Is it too hot for you or would you like me to turn up the heat for you?"

Not knowing what was just asked of her, Hermione at first said nothing, but soon found her voice and stated that she felt that they were just friends. Sadden with the response, Percy, grabbed one paper from the head desk, and got up to walk to the fireplace, but stop just before he had felt the fire's heat reach his body.

"Are you sure of that? Are you sure that you want to say no when in fact right now you are to head the heads of the schools of London your school record for the past school years. It is your decision, me or you can say goodbye to your future."

Holding by just one hand, Percy had the record of grades just over the fire's flames and Hermione just sat and watched, hoping that this was just a dream.

"Hello, what is your decision here or do you want me to make it for you?" Percy had asked well just standing there in the same standing point.

Breaking out from deep thought, Hermione shouted the word, 'NO', before she got up and ran up to Percy in an attempt to get her hands on her grades, but as she got closer, Percy loosened the grip of his hand with the paper.

"Come any closer, and the paper is history", said Percy in a happy toned voice.

Not knowing what to do or say next Hermione stood still. Grades to her are as important as girl's and makeup, but if the only way was to make the conference was to go out with Percy. Even with her heart still set with Ron Weasley, his younger brother, she had to make the decision and make it fast or else the future of Hermione Granger was done and done for good.

Knowing that she had to make a fast decision, also knowing that Ron wasn't going to ask her for her hand in marriage anytime soon, and any Weasley not including the twins, was better than Ron. Hermione continued to walk up to Percy for she had decided to kiss him for expression of love.

Since he was as worried as she was about this, she walked faster up to him and when closing in on him, Hermione moved in for the kiss. When the two had finally had enough, they broke from the kiss and just looked in shocked in each other's eyes.

Not before long, Percy started to feel all weird inside, for the first time ever he has fallen in love and the potion that had kept Snape like this for a long time, was finally wearing off. Not able to stop himself from changing, for the bonds of love were stronger than any prank. Percy was soon Professor Snape in Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher clothing and Hermione was at this point in shock and confused.

"I love you," Said Snape in a worried sort of voice.

Hermione didn't take those kind words to heart, for she would never marry or even be seen with a Snape.

"Get away from me, you jerk," shouted Hermione as she ran out the door, but Snape just couldn't let her go and run off like that.

Both of them ran down hallways, in through, and out through the classrooms-

Both of them ran down hallways, in through, and out through the classrooms until just a wall blocked Hermione from Snape. Terrified on what would happen next, Hermione begins to go through her schoolbooks, to find an outlet of some kind.

"Do you ever not read?", asked Snape in an o my goodness sort of voice.

Hermione looked up for she didn't expect this response at a time like this.

"Did you not hear what I said, Do you ever not read or is school your life?" Asked Snape.

Knowing that he knew what her answer to the question was,

Hermione replied, "You know the answer."

Not believing what she had just said, Snape walked slowly towards her and sat down. "Yes I do."

Confused, but seeing no danger in sight, Hermione sat down next to her teacher. For a moment there was silence. The only thing you could see was two people thinking.

"So what do you want? How come you aren't going mad? Why are you so nice, when you are in fact mean?" Wanting to ask more questions to Snape, but couldn't come up with any more questions, Hermione sat in silences.

Laughing, what Snape said next was shocking to Hermione. "You don't know what it is like to be me. Yes I may be mean and born mean is easier than acting nice, but when you had parents like I had and parents like Draco has now, that stays with you for long time. You see that I was the black sheep of the family. The only who was a loner. The one that no one cared for, but that he continues the family life of darkness. Now my sister, Minerva McGonagall, is my older sister, had her life on the right path. The path where you can go far. The life of happiness and love. That is why she is kind. Now you as well as my sister, as well as Percy Weasley, cared or care for school and never understand that there is a world behind your life. Life is to be enjoyed, but also to be taken seriously. I myself has been following my parent's footsteps into darkness, but yet I know there is other life to have. You guys don't and that is what you need."

Snape wasn't able to finish for Hermione was mad at Snape saying that she is clueless as well as Percy.

"What in the world? I don't believe this. You're just trying to freak me out. Why would you want to help me? There has to be a catch. Something or someone you want."

Getting up Hermione started to walk away, but even before she got a foot away,

Snape again said, "I love you, will you marry me."

Shocked on what was just asked of her, Hermione turned around, and stared straight back at Snape with the eyes of fire.

"What did you just ask me?" Hermione inquired.

Not sure that his plan was going to work anymore, he said, "I want your hand in marriage, if you don't mind."

"Hand in marriage, hand in marriage, what a stupid thing to ask! Hand in marriage. What are you smoking?" Replied Hermione.

Surprised on the response, Snape stated that "If you don't live for today, why not at least live for the moment and have your special day, right here right now and with that,"

Snape, with help with his wand, turned the hallway into place for a wedding ceremony. Hermione was now wearing a white dress and he a black suit.

Starting to laugh, Hermione ask, "Is this one of your pranks, because you really out done yourself!"

"No, this is for really. If school is that important to you, than why not marriage as well. Because at the rate you're going right now, you won't make it to your 30's, before you die and that is the truth."

"So what do you want out of this? There has to be something, other than teaching me a lesson," stated Hermione.

"All I want is for the world to see that everyone has their own path to lead and that I want my sister and you to enjoy life and not to end up like my dear dead parents."

Speechless on what to say next Hermione, Hermione was only able to say "I am so sorry."

Snape then said, "Thank you for those kind words and had told her that her parents died at a young age, but she didn't have to. There is so much more to live for than school and work and that whatever you want to do, don't wait until the last min, because in the end you will regret it."

Promising that she would do everything to stop McGonagall from her ways of life and help her enjoy life, Hermione started to walk, but before she could get another one foot away, Snape's hand had grabbed her and held her there. You need to not worry as well, Snape said while smiling. Hermione smiled back, and for a moment there was the feeling of love in the air, that ended with a wet kiss on the lips.

As the class of '1999 walked through the hallways, towards the great hall. They all started to hear the excitement of their parents. This day wasn't only a nervous day, but also was a happy day as well, for in just 8 minutes their day of graduation would begin.

Walking up to the platform, Professor McGonagall, proudly stood there, ready to start the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am glad to be here and announce the soon to be grads of '1999 Now since this is a big class. Over 100 students graduating today, we will try our very best to not take too much of the young adults time of the special day. It is with great pleasure to call on the valedictorian, to say a few words."

Clapping Professor McGonagall waited there with her hand at the ready, for non-other than Hermione Granger herself to come up on the platform and shake hands. But sad to say no-one, not even scared of his own shadow, Neville Longbottom, walked up towards her and with the worried look now showing though her smile, everyone began to whisper to each other.

Worried, Professor McGonagall didn't know what to do but to make a run for it and crawl in a corner to read or grade papers in the library, but as she placed her hand into her book bag, there was a sudden spark of pain, the pain sent from her brother Snape's wand.

"Not so fast Minerva, or should I say, nice try sis," but before he could continue speaking, Questions were shouted out.

"Sis! Professor McGonagall and Snape are siblings," or the comment of "Weird," or even the question of "You guys are related, How?" But knowing that this was to happen, both Snape and Hermione (Standing next to his side) stayed very calm.

"First off, yes we are siblings, second off, we are blood related, from the same parents. Also she was born first when my parents were young. I was born late in their life. Third off, the reason we are so different is, because of how different we were treated when growing up. You see, McGonagall was the golden child and treated with love, while I on the other hand was the black sheep of the family and treated like an outcast." With silence,

Snape continued what need to be said. "Sis, for so long, you have worried so much about the little things in life, but what you need is too live a little. That is why with great pleasure, I give you "Found Love," by Miss Granger and myself.

With that, Snape walked over to the main doors and turned off the lights and then turned on the projector. It contained none other than pictures that Colin took that night when he had witnessed Snape and Hermione kissing and hugging each other.

Laughter started to fill the air and as much as Snape and Hermione learned that the past couple of nights. Is that if you can't enjoy life and accept the day as it comes, why bother living at all.

Shortly after the laughter had died down, Hermione and her now graduated class, were headed home with now new futures of understanding and excepting, but there was still one part of the story we haven't finished with that was "What ever happened with the two siblings?"

Well, as it turns out, after some help from her brother, McGonagall was now five days, stress free and doing fine. Snape was now seeing a whole different light to life. The light of love. Love for his family. The love of his sister and the love of Hermione Granger, his soon to be a married wife.

The end!

A/N: This is the end of

Ways to annoy, harass, confuse, or scare Snape.


End file.
